Parte 1: Captain Ookami & the Beauty Lady Takagi
by Nyaar
Summary: En mitad de una sangrienta guerra civil, una muchachita llamada Tokio se enamora de un capitán del bando contrario, Saito Hajime.... Es la primera parte de la serie de fics
1. Default Chapter

captain1 ****

Captain Ookami & The Beauty Lady Takagi 

---0ooooooooo0---

Enero de 1868. El invierno había caído con fuerza aquél año en Edo, y tanto las calles como los tejados estaban permanentemente cubiertos con nieve. El poco sol que lograba colarse entre los espesos nubarrones carecía de fuerza suficiente como para fundirla y evitar así los tan típicos resbalones y caídas. 

Como todos los días, los Lobos de Mibu habían salido a patrullar las calles enfundados en sus típicos abrigos japoneses aguamarina, y también era cierto que, como todos los días, habían tenido algún pequeño encuentro con los Meijis. Aquél típico día de enero sería típico en todos los sentidos, ya que como de un tiempo a esta parte venía sucediendo, las calles de la ciudad volverían a teñirse de rojo 

El encuentro había sido realmente fortuito. No había habido ningún soplo ni ningún error por parte de los bandos. La suerte quiso que aquél día el comandante Isami Kondou ordenara que, mientras tres de sus unidades recorrían el centro de la ciudad, las otras dos patrullaran la periferia, donde algunos ciudadanos se habían quejado de desorden público varias veces aquella semana. Hacía poco tiempo de la batalla de Toba-Fushimi, y si bien el gobierno estaba en manos Meijis aún no estaban suficientemente organizados. 

Si todo iba bien en el transcurso del día, al terminar la ronda los capitanes marcharían montaña arriba hacia la cabaña que tenían para reunirse allí. El lugar no era demasiado grande puesto que en realidad sólo tenía que dar cabida a cinco capitanes, dos comandantes y una mujer, pero bastaba para sus reuniones nocturnas. 

Kondou, que conocía perfectamente a sus capitanes, les emparejaba de modo que se llevaran bien entre ellos para que pudieran cuidar el uno del otro en caso de batalla. Todos y cada uno de sus oficiales le eran fundamentales en su ejército, ya que tras la división del grupo, donde bastantes miembros se fugaron, y la batalla de Toba-Fushimi habían perdido a varios hombres valiosos...

A principios de la tarde, tal y como se les ordenara, las tropas primera y tercera del Shinsengumi recorrían a buen paso las callejuelas llenas de nieve, observando todo como minuciosos ojos, como siempre hacían, cuando de pronto, al doblar una esquina se toparon de frente con una tropa del Ishin Shinshi. 

Al principio ambos bandos quedaron casi igual de sorprendidos, pero prestos desenfundaron sus espadas y se entregaron a la batalla en cuerpo y alma. 

Como era de esperar, los habitantes de la calle cerraron puertas y ventanas a cal y canto y se escondieron lo mejor posible en sus hogares esperando que pasara pronto la tormenta. De ninguna manera saldrían a ayudar a sus facciones, por mucho que quisieran acabar con el enemigo. Para ellos, lo más importante no era que quisieran o no abrir las fronteras a los extranjeros, sino asegurarse de que fuera cual fuera el resultado de la guerra, ellos vivirían para verlo.

Con su fabulosa diestra, Souji Okita arrebató la vida a dos de sus oponentes, que se desplomaron en un charco de sangre a sus pies. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar cómo iba la pelea y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Sus ojos marrones brillaron con furia al darse cuenta de que los Meijis les estaban dando una buena paliza. Eran algo más numerosos que ellos, es cierto, pero eso no era excusa para perder tan desastrosamente como lo estaban haciendo.

Rápidamente se lanzó a ayudar a dos de sus subordinados, que estaban teniendo serios problemas, y decidió quedarse con sus caras para reprenderles severamente una vez que todo aquello hubiera acabado. 

Para el capitán de la tercera unidad, Hajime Saitou, las cosas tampoco estaban mucho mejor. Del mismo modo que Okita, con su nihontou hacía correr rápida la sangre enemiga, pero nunca se vio que dos hombres solos pudieran vencer una guerra. Si sus tropas no eran capaces de imponerse a los Meijis, estaban totalmente perdidos. 

Como ellos, el capitán de las tropas patriotas era fiero en el manejo de su katana, y los Miburos caían a sus pies con envidiable eficacia. Tanto fue así que llegó un momento que ambos capitanes estuvieron frente a frente después de abrir brecha entre los soldados rasos. 

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, ámbar enfrentándose a un marrón tan oscuro como la noche, y el mundo pareció dejar de existir a su alrededor cuando se lanzaron a pelear con sus espadas por delante.

En el momento en que sus nihontous se cruzaron, Saitou sonrió con una mezcla de burla y sadismo. Conocía perfectamente la escuela de lucha del enemigo, Sekiguchi Ryu, la misma que utilizaba uno de los antiguos capitanes del Shinsengumi, y por esa razón estaba completamente seguro de su victoria

El enemigo apretó los dientes con furia cuando el otro paró por cuarta vez su ataque. No tenía forma alguna de romper su defensa porque parecía leer todos sus movimientos antes de que se produjeran, y lo peor es que sabía que él estaba esperando el mejor momento para atacar y empalarle con el conocido movimiento de la Estocada Horizontal.

De pronto vio que uno de los suyos iba corriendo hacia allí katana en mano dispuesto a ayudarle, y entonces se lanzó a atacar una vez más para darle tiempo y pillar por sorpresa al maldito Mibu. No era una maniobra honorable para vencer un combate, pero le preocupaba más el pellejo en aquellos momentos.

Saitou lo deflectó con la misma facilidad que los anteriores, y cuando iba a terminar con aquel combate de pega haciendo rodar su cabeza, sintió el muerdo frío del filo de una katana cruzando su espalda. La distracción, aunque de segundos de duración, fue fatal

Okita levantó la vista al escuchar un grito de dolor de su compañero, y lo que vio antes de decapitar al hombre que le ocupaba en ese momento fue al otro capitán cayendo de rodillas atravesado por el filo enemigo. El joven Lobo echó entonces a correr hacia allí, pasando como una centella entre aquellos que intentaban detenerle y llegando justo a tiempo para hacer rodar la cabeza del capitán Meiji

El que atacara a Hajime por la espalda, tras unos instantes de estupefacción ante la muerte de su líder se lanzó a la carga, pero acabó empalado en la katana de Okita, que se deshizo de su cuerpo con un grácil movimiento. 

Le sobrevino entonces al joven un ataque de tos que hizo temblar peligrosamente sus rodillas, pero tardó poco en recuperarse. Con un gesto casi inconsciente se limpió la sangre que había escupido sobre su mano en el kimono antes de agacharse junto a su compañero

"Saitou-san... Cómo está?" Le preguntó mientras no quitaba ojo de sus alrededores por si alguno de esos malditos del Ishin Shinshi se atrevía a acercarse. Pero todos estaban luchando contra sus soldados rasos aprovechando que eran más para reducirles en el menor tiempo posible

El hombre jadeaba fuertemente mientras veía escurrir líquido rojo entre los dedos de su mano derecha, apretada contra el costado donde el enemigo había clavado su espada. Aunque el tajo de la espalda también sangraba no era comparable con aquello...

Okita frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando vio a los restos de la tropa enemiga andando hacia ellos para rodearles. No quedaban más de quince, pero él estaba solo contra todos...

"No se preocupe, yo me hago cargo..." Murmuró levantándose y preparando su katana para la nueva lucha

"Ni hablar... No es tan fácil acabar conmigo..." Gruñó el otro capitán levantándose con dificultad y empuñando su espada japonesa como siempre con la zurda.

"Está bien, Saitou-san, como quiera... Los de la izquierda para usted y los otros para mí, de acuerdo?" Sonrió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros y preparándose para saltar sobre ellos como el animal que les daba nombre

De este modo, los dos Miburos se lanzaron al ataque y en pocos minutos sólo ellos dos quedaban en pie en una calle alfombrada de cadáveres

"Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, este barrio parece estar controlado por los Meijis y no aguantaríamos otra pelea como ésta... --comentó Okita limpiando su katana antes de introducirla en su funda-- Oh, vaya, se ha puesto a nevar... Venga, vámonos o encima nos resfriaremos...!" Bromeó pasando un brazo por su cintura con cuidado para que se apoyara en él al andar

---0oooooo0---

El joven capitán de la primera tropa suspiró cuando al fin llegaron al sendero que les llevaría a la montaña. El camino hasta allí había sido duro, pero no era nada comparado con la penosa marcha sobre la nieve que tendrían que comenzar en esa parte del viaje. Gracias a los dioses la cabaña no estaba demasiado retirada....

Visto el peligro que suponía andar por esa zona de la ciudad decidieron dar la vuelta a sus abrigos y ponérselos del revés de forma que no se viera el llamativo diseño de la patrulla Shinshen y la gente de la calle pensara que su actual condición se debía a haberse metido con alguien que no debían. Aunque si no se daban algo de prisa pronto tendrían a otra patrulla Meiji buscando a los supervivientes de la masacre...

Antes de comenzar a subir, Okita cambió su agarro para redistribuir el peso de Saitou sobre sus hombros. No es que pesara excesivamente, pero él tampoco estaba en sus mejores condiciones físicas como para aguantar esos trotes, y menos por la nieve fresca en la que posiblemente se hundirían hasta los tobillos.

Esto le preocupaba bastante, ya que el otro capitán estaba perdiendo bastante sangre y posiblemente estaría demasiado débil como para aguantar una subida como aquella. Eso, por no contar el rastro que iban dejando a su paso, que atraería sin duda a las alimañas del bosque...

Se llevaron una grata sorpresa al encontrar, a pocos pasos de donde andaban ellos, huellas en la nieve que aplanaban el camino. En efecto, los dioses estaban de su parte aquél día y querían verles regresar a su hogar

"Cómo se encuentra, Saitou-san?" Le preguntó el muchacho tras un buen rato de caminar bosque arriba

El aludido suspiró largo y tendido antes de responder casi entre dientes "Deja de preocuparte tanto, Okita, no pienso morirme después de lo que te esforzaste para salvarme la vida..."

El joven rió suavemente la forma que tenía su compañero de darle las gracias. Aunque en realidad no había nada que agradecer, de haber estado en su situación él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Después de todo para eso estaban los amigos... 

"Okita... --le llamó mirándole con ojos entrecerrados-- Estás pálido..."

Okita dio un ligero respingo ante su observación y levantó las cejas siempre sonriente "De veras? Entonces debo hacer juego con ust--"

La broma no terminó de salir de sus labios porque de pronto sus rodillas dejaron de poder sostenerlos. Un ataque, esta vez más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores se cebó con el muchacho, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Saitou miró al joven convulsionarse a su lado en fuertes toses que agitaban su cuerpo como si fuera una hoja. De un tiempo a esta parte su enfermedad parecía haberse recrudecido, y una prueba de ello era el ataque que le ocupaba en aquellos mismos instantes. Eso por no decir que, aunque nunca había sido un tipo musculoso, se estaba quedando en los huesos. 

Esperó pacientemente a que se le pasara, consciente de que aunque hubiera querido no habría podido hacer nada por ayudarle. _Y más vale que se le pase pronto o los lobos vendrán a darse un banquete... _Pensó al ver ya no sólo su propia sangre tiñendo el suelo, sino también la que escurría por entre los dedos del chico. Al paso que iban ninguno de los dos acabaría llegando a la cabaña...

Souji ya había dejado de toser, pero aún conservaba la mano tapándole la boca. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y a pesar del frío el sudor bañaba su rostro

"Vaya... --murmuró entre jadeos una vez se encontró más repuesto-- Qué barbaridad... Creí que no lo contaba..." Repitió con eficacia el procedimiento que llevara a cabo durante la pelea, manchando aún más su abrigo, que ya no sólo estaba sucio sino también empapado por la nieve que estaba cayendo copiosamente

"Podrás continuar?"

Okita sonrió como siempre hacía y asintió ligeramente "Creo que sí... Espere que me levante... --lentamente el muchacho se puso en pie, no sin bambolearse durante unos instantes-- Sí... Además dentro de poco estaremos en casa..." Le tendió una mano al capitán, pero el la rechazó, prefiriendo apoyarse en su nihontou para levantarse y no darle al muchacho más trabajo

Reemprendieron la marcha del mismo modo que andaban antes del incidente, si bien su ritmo había descendido considerablemente. Cuando llegaron arriba de la colina que llevaban ya un buen rato subiendo, los dos estaban empapados y tiritaban de pies a cabeza, pero la visión de la cabaña en el valle les dio nuevas fuerzas para continuar el camino. 

Realmente el lugar no es que fuera alto secreto, ni mucho menos, pero estaba resguardado y suficientemente alejado de la ciudad como para que la gente pensara en ella como una cabaña de leñadores. Además, cualquier persona que no fuera miembro del Shinsengumi, al llamar a la puerta encontraría una casita bien ordenada y mantenida por una mujer que siempre afirmaría esperar a su marido y a sus hermanos a cenar por las noches.

Ella raras veces dejaba el lugar, ya que el propio Kondou traía todas las noches lo necesario para que los ocho pudieran cenar y aún sobrara para que la mujer tuviera para el resto del día. Sus tareas en la casa no la llevaban mucho tiempo ya que el espacio era bastante reducido, el suficiente para que todos comieran, y lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerlo todo limpio. 

Mientras los hombres estaban reunidos no podía estar presente, así que se marchaba discretamente todas las noches a la habitación de al lado, donde dormía ella, y allí remendaba sus ropas o limpiaba sus espadas para mantenerse ocupada hasta que hubieran acabado. Normalmente no tardaban demasiado en marcharse, y cada noche uno de ellos se quedaba a dormir con ella en la choza. Esto era parte de la tapadera, ya que la poca gente que pasara por allí vería siempre a su marido el cazador dejando el hogar, eso sí, siempre con una capucha sobre la cabeza para que no se dieran cuenta de que cada día era diferente. 

Dos años antes esto no hubiera sido necesario, ya que eran un grupo grande y tenían controlados a todos los Shinshis en el país, pero el enemigo era cada vez más fuerte y ellos cada vez menos, así que tenían que buscar como fuera la forma de guardarse las espaldas sobre posibles asesinatos...

Coincidió que la mujer se había acercado hasta una de las ventana para ver nevar y así distraerse un rato, cuando vio a lo lejos, bajando por la falda de la montaña a dos personajes agarrados. Desde tan lejos no tenía forma de saber si los que llegaban eran amigos o no, y sintió su corazón acelerarse con desazón

Tal y como la habían enseñado, se quitó de allí para que no pudieran verla y anduvo hasta su cuarto, donde desenfundó su kodachi y se la llevó con ella al saloncito. Su padre siempre fue muy estricto a la hora de enseñarla a manejar la espada, y siempre que le daban oportunidad lo demostraba con creces. Quizás no fuera una gran kendoka, pero desde luego era capaz de defenderse de casi cualquier cosa.

De esta forma mantuvo una tensa espera sentada delante de la estufa de leña que mantenía el local medianamente caliente, ya que desde que se había puesto a ver por la ventana la tormenta se había violentado y en esos momentos el viento arremetía fuertemente contra el edificio, colándose por las rendijas de la casa de madera.

Al fin llamaron a la puerta, y ella se levantó, puso una sonrisa en su cara y con voz tranquila preguntó quién llamaba mientras empuñaba la kodachi y escondía la mano tras su espalda

"Tokio, abre, soy Okita..." Dijo el muchacho desde el otro lado de la puerta. La mujer, Tokio, apenas sí escuchó al primer capitán, y extrañada porque no eran horas de que se presentara nadie descorrió el cerrojo. La kodachi cayó de su mano y repiqueteó ligeramente en el suelo cuando tuvo que echar mano del inconsciente Saitou antes de que cayera al suelo por no ser capaz Okita de sujetarle por sí solo

Antes de preguntar nada le ayudó a entrarle, y entre los dos le tumbaron junto al calor. Momentos después, mientras el muchacho de ojos marrones se quitaba el empapado y ensangrentado abrigo y lo dejaba cerca también para que se secara, ella procedía a hacer lo mismo con el otro capitán, teniendo mucho cuidado con sus heridas.

Corriendo entró en su habitación y tomó el botiquín que guardaba para cuando tenía que curar a alguno de los inquilinos nocturnos de la casa y los dos edredones de los futones y corrió de nuevo al saloncito, donde Okita estaba metiendo más leña en la estufa para ver si conseguía que ambos dejaran de temblar

"Quítese esa ropa empapada, Okita-san y cúbrase con este edredón, vamos, o cogerá una pulmonía...!" Le dijo dándole uno de ellos al escucharle toser débilmente

Cuando le escuchó cerrar la corredera de la habitación, Tokio corrió suaves dedos por las facciones pálidas del hombre en el suelo antes de proceder a dejar su pecho al descubierto. En otras circunstancias quizás se habría quedado observando todas y cada una de las cicatrices que lo recorrían, recordando algunas y tratando de imaginar otras, pero ahora corría prisa cerrar esas heridas antes de que se desangrara

"Okita-san, necesito que me ayude!" Le dijo preparando todo lo necesario...

Fue necesaria una hora larga de intenso trabajo por parte de ambos hasta que consiguieron cerrarlas y vendarlas adecuadamente. Okita se sentó en el suelo y dejó escapar un soplido de cansancio mientras se arrebujaba en el edredón. Su pelo ya se había secado, pero aún así el muchacho tiritaba, así que Tokio no le permitió quitarse el edredón, ni mucho menos abandonar su posición junto a la estufa

Realmente hacía frío. La ventisca había amainado bastante, pero aún así el techo tenía una gran capa de nieve y el poco sol que había lucido por la mañana se había esfumado totalmente.... Gracias a los dioses tenían aquél aparato para calentarse

"Lo has hecho muy bien, Tokio... Eres muy buena en esto..."

"Gracias... pero el mérito es del médico al que ayudaba en Aizu, él me enseñó lo que sé, aunque en realidad no es mucho... Después de todo, cualquier soldado sabe cerrar heridas..." Murmuró ella arrebujándose para mitigar el frío

Al ver que Saitou también tiritaba debajo de su edredón, la mujer puso una mano sobre su frente. No estaba muy caliente, con lo que no podía ser ese el motivo... Recordó entonces las palabras del doctor al que asistía cuando alguno de sus compañeros Meijis llegaba herido 

"Okita-san... --le llamó sentándose junto a la caldera de hierro, apoyando la espalda en la pequeña cómoda que había en la casa-- Traiga a Hajime-san hasta aquí, por favor"

El muchacho frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañado por la petición de la mujer, y dudó si hacerla o no caso. Al ver la indecisión pintada en sus ojos marrones, Tokio le expuso sus razones

"El doctor siempre me decía que cuando había hemorragia importante era normal que el herido tuviera frío, ya que la sangre es la que calienta el cuerpo.... Si le apoyo contra mí ambos estaremos más calientes" 

Okita miró en sus ojos verdes y acabó cediendo. No perdió detalle de ninguna de las acciones de la mujer. Contempló sin decir palabra cómo se desanudaba el largo lazo que servía de sujeción al obi de los kimonos de las mujeres para que la tela, aún colocada pero más suelta, le permitiera abrirse de piernas. Fue entonces cuando arrastró al hombre hasta allí. La vio acomodarle sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho y dejándole descansar sobre el costado derecho antes de que le pidiera que les pusiera por encima el edredón.

Una vez escondidos bajo la caliente tela le rodeó con sus brazos y cerrando un momento los ojos dejó salir un suspiro. 

El joven, que había vuelto de nuevo a su lugar frente a la estufa, miró una vez más la escena frente a él

"Tokio... Te gusta Saitou-san?" Le preguntó simplemente, sin ninguna malicia

Ella miró hacia otro lado, su expresión seria, casi sombría "Le quiero..."

"Y él lo sabe?"

"Sí..." Dijo asintiendo levemente. Okita elevó las cejas ante tan sorprendente descubrimiento y no pudo sino preguntarle cómo era eso.

Cuando Saitou volvió de su misión como asesino de los que habían abandonado el Shinsengumi y la trajo con él, la explicación que dio fue que se lo debía a la chica Meiji porque una vez le salvó la vida, pero no les había contado nada sobre ella...

"Entonces sabéis que soy patriota..." Murmuró sorprendida

El joven capitán asintió suavemente con una sonrisa "Es lo único que nos dijo de ti a parte de tu nombre. Comprende que tenía que ponernos sobre aviso por si acaso alguna vez intentabas algo"

"No hubiera sido más fácil eliminarme?"

Okita rió entre dientes un poco "Sanosuke-san expuso esa posibilidad y acabó con una katana bajo el cuello... Aunque al principio todos estábamos a favor de Sanosuke-san, Saitou-san nos dijo que podíamos fiarnos de ti y que él respondía personalmente de tus actos. Claro, con esto nos convenció a todos..."

"En serio...? Por eso los otros siempre cuchicheaban cuando se quedaba a dormir conmigo..."

"No te enfades, y por favor no se lo digas, pero tras el numerito que le montó a Sanosuke-san los muchachos te conocen como *la chica del capitán Hajime*"

"Por eso hasta los soldados rasos son tan amables conmigo, verdad? Le tienen miedo a Hajime-san..." Murmuró enfurruñada frunciendo el ceño sobre sus bellos ojos verdes

"Al principio tengo que decir que sí era por eso --sonrió, e hizo una pausa para toser ligeramente-- Pero luego la verdad es que te fuimos cogiendo cariño. Cocinas muy bien y haces siempre lo que te pedimos con una sonrisa... Y además nunca intentas nada. Cómo no nos ibas a caer bien?"

"Vaya..." Suspiró pensando en todos hombres que había conocido hacía seis meses. Eran fugados del Shinsengumi que fueron a pegarle fuego a la casa de geishas regida por patriotas donde ella hacía su función de espía. Recordaba perfectamente su shock al descubrir allí a Hajime, y también la expresión en su cara, en sus siempre sorprendentes ojos de color ámbar. Entonces ellos también se sorprendieron de que Saitou la sacara de allí y no la dejara morir como a las geishas que la ayudaban... 

Ninguno de ellos la hizo nunca nada ni la trató mal durante los pocos meses que vivieron antes de que el Shinsengumi, alertado por su espía Hajime, acabara con ellos. 

Todos, tanto los de entonces como los de ahora se portaban bien con ella porque estaba bajo la protección directa del capitán de la tercera unidad...

"Quiero que me cuentes cómo empezó todo, cómo os conocísteis. No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, pero entiende que has picado mi curiosidad con todo esto. Nunca me lo había planteado, pero es cierto que está pendiente de tu vida en todo momento... Y ahora tú me dices esto... Por favor, cuéntamelo" Le pidió con ojos brillantes de emoción

__

Será que... se preocupa por mí...? Después de todo este tiempo...

"Está bien, Okita-san, pero nunca le han dicho que es un poco cotilla?" Le reprendió medio en broma

Él sólo se rió ligeramente y revolvió su pelo castaño oscuro dispuesto a escuchar

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

N del A:

--Al escribir el nombre completo de cada uno he decidido seguir la fórmula japonesa que consiste en poner el apellido antes del nombre (Aunque con algunos estoy indecisa...) También tengo que destacar una cosa, parece ser que las mujeres tenían que tratar a los hombres con gran respeto, sobre todo si eran mayores que ellas u ostentaban un cargo importante, es por eso que lo normal era llamarles por su apellido, de modo que sólo usarían su nombre de pila en caso que ellos se lo permitieran expresamente (Por el carácter de Okita decidí que Tokio le llamara por el nombre en vez de Souji)

--Para escribir esta historia tuve que buscar información del Shinsengumi, y analizando varias cosas llegué a la conclusión de que Okita tenía más años en la realidad que en la obra de Watsuki, pero de todos modos preferí dejar la imagen del muchachito espadachín... 

--Isami Kondou era, según las biografías que he leído sobre el Shinsengumi, el comandante de las tropas y uno de los miembros fundadores. Saldrá de nuevo más adelante

--Por cierto, estoy dando por supuesto que la guerra duró aproximadamente 5 años... 

   [1]: captain2.htm



	2. Mayo 1864

captain2 ****

Captain Ookami & The Beauty Lady Takagi 

---0ooooooooo0---

Mayo de 1864. La Primavera estaba en su más florido auge en la ciudad. La temperatura era como siempre agradable a pesar de que el sol ya comenzaba a dar bastante calor. 

Las calles de Kyoto hervían de gente a todas horas. La ciudad era un lugar de tráfico permanente de comerciantes, y la gente aprovechaba para comprar desde comida hasta los más inverosímiles juguetes fabricados con todo el amor de un anciano artesano.

Aquellos días, todo era perfecto. Casi perfecto. Los patriotas se escondían aquí y allá, estaban donde menos lo esperaras. Era aún el principio de la guerra, y los partidarios de hacer una gran reforma en el país como único medio para que Japón floreciera eran anárquicos, su organización aún no se había formado

Por aquél entonces aún no eran demasiados, sus ideas revolucionarias no se habían extendido aún lo suficiente como para hacer un grupo sólido. Pero eso no significaba que no fueran activos...

La mañana de aquél día estuvo marcada por el enfrentamiento más violento que hasta la fecha habían tenido los anarquistas y los guardianes de Tokugawa, conocidos ya como Shinsengumi, aunque aún no tan famosos como se harían un año después.

Mientras unos pocos exaltados se enfrentaban a un grupo del Shinsengumi, otros patriotas sembraban el terror por las calles céntricas de la ciudad, ensañándose con las casas de los que ellos pensaban estaban a favor del Bakufu

Una casa, entonces, grande y hermosa en exterior les llamó la atención. No sabían quién podría ser el dueño, así que de malas maneras atravesaron el bello jardín que conducía a la puerta principal del edificio y la aporrearon fuertemente. 

Una muchacha vestida con un bello kimono malva, largo pelo negro recogido en dos coletas y preciosos ojos verdes apareció bajo el dintel y les preguntó con las mejores maneras que se puede tener ante una marabunta como aquella qué es lo que querían

Ellos, al verla tan bien vestida y con una casa tan bonita supusieron que debían estar hablando con la hija de algún alto cargo del Gobierno, y por consiguiente, un enemigo de la revolución.

Cuando la chica les vio con tamañas intenciones pintadas en sus ojos y las katanas desenfundadas sedientas de sangre, echó de menos no llevar su kimono de practicar kendo y su kodachi para defenderse e intentar proteger también a su hermana pequeña, a la que había dejado en el interior de la casa. 

Miró rápidamente a su alrededor intentando encontrar apoyo en sus vecinos, pero todos tenían sus casas cerradas a cal y canto 

"Nosotros apoyamos a la revolución, oís? También somos patriotas!" Les gritó, pero como era de esperar, los anarquistas no la creyeron, pensaron que estaba intentando confundirles para que la dejaran en paz... Y se lanzaron contra ella. 

La muchacha apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta para que no se les metieran en casa. Corrió al interior, a su cuarto, tomó su kodachi y, tras asegurarle a su hermanita y a su cuidadora más de cien veces que no la sucedería nada volvió a la entrada, donde los hombres golpeaban fuertemente la puerta con la intención de tirarla abajo. 

Se asomó a la ventana con cautela para comprobar qué cantidad de enemigos tenía que derrotar, y de pronto sus cejas se enarcaron sobre sus ojos verde esmeralda al ver a un hombre tras ellos, con una nihontou empuñada en su mano izquierda y un abrigo aguamarina con picos de color blanco en la parte de abajo. 

No pudo escuchar lo que dijo, pero todos los anarquistas se dieron la vuelta al instante y le plantaron cara. Le resultaba una gran ironía que un Shinsengumi tuviera que defenderla de los hombres que compartían con ella ideología... _Qué estará haciendo aquí ese hombre, de todas formas? El Shinsengumi siempre va en tropas... Cómo es que está solo? Ah... Quizás sea uno de aquellos que según Goemon-san estaban luchando calle arriba y ha bajado al ver todo este jaleo... Pero qué va a hacer contra tantos....?_

Tragó aire al verle desenvolverse entre todos los enemigos. Su espada parecía un trueno que hacía llover sangre en su jardín, cortando, decapitando y empalando con increíble facilidad. Aquella arma parecía una prolongación de su brazo...

Tan admirada estaba que abrió la puerta y se asomó para verle combatir mejor. La expresión de sus rasgos era una mezcla de sadismo y júbilo; la muchacha podría jurar que estaba disfrutando con cada vida que arrebataban sus manos... Su coleta se agitaba en cada salto, y su curioso flequillo ondeaba de un lado a otro con la cadencia de su nihontou

De este modo, en unos minutos su jardín estaba sembrado con cadáveres brutalmente muertos que teñían la hierba con su savia rojiza. Echando una ojeada al personaje que la había salvado se dio cuenta que estaba terriblemente manchado con la sangre de sus enemigos, pero a él no parecía importarle para nada, tal era la calma con la que limpiaba la hoja de su espada con suave algodón. 

Su coleta negra, alta en la cabeza, ondeó con la ligera brisa primaveral, y él levantó la vista al sentirse observado. Sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los verdes de la chica, y entonces sonrió ligeramente

El retumbar de un disparo apenas se dejó oír, o al menos eso le pareció a ella. No pudo ver al tirador, pero contempló casi en cámara lenta cómo la nihontou escapaba de entre sus dedos hasta caer a la mullida hierba

El soldado se tambaleó mientras apretaba la mano derecha fuertemente en su hombro herido. Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar durante fugaces instantes antes de que saliera corriendo por el jardín perseguido por los disparos enemigos que seguramente salían de alguna de las casas vecinas. La chica corrió también preocupada por su suerte, y de pronto le vio pararse en seco antes de salir a la calle de atrás. Con un salto casi felino se lanzó entre unos arbustos y se quedó allí quieto, escondido de algo que ella no había notado todavía. 

Sólo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que otra pequeña marabunta de patriotas cruzara la calle. Ella corrió hasta allí al divisar al personaje que les conducía "Yamagata-san, espere!"

Yamagata volvió entonces la cabeza y se paró al ver a la señorita corriendo hacia él con paso grácil a pesar de su kimono "Yamagata-san, sus tropas han atacado mi casa!" Se quejó frunciendo el ceño sobre sus preciosos ojos verdes

"Lo siento mucho, Takagi-dono, no volverá a pasar. Difundiré entre los muchachos la ubicación de su casa para que nunca más les vuelvan a confundir. Dígame, le ha pasado algo?"

"No, gracias a un soldado del Shinsengumi que vino a salvarme al ver el escándalo que estaban montando ahí fuera. No deberían ser más discretos, Yamagata-san? Parecen ovejas descarriadas..."

El hombre castaño sonrió débilmente y decidió no sonar ofendido por sus palabras. Después de todo ella era la hija de un gran oficial... y por desgracia, tenía razón "Es cierto, Takagi-dono, pero denos tiempo.... Aún estamos empezando... Para eso es la reunión de mañana. Ande, vuelva a casa antes de que su hermana pequeña se asuste..."

"Moe! Me había olvidado...! Hasta la vista, Yamagata-san, y arregle este asunto o tendré que decírselo a mi padre!" Tan rápido como había venido, la chica corrió hasta su casa, se aseguró que tanto la pequeña Moe como su cuidadora estaban bien y volvió de nuevo al jardín, al lugar donde aquél soldado se había escondido.

Estaba segura de que se habría marchado en cuanto Yamagata-san y sus hombres hubieran desaparecido, pero tragó aire cuando al asomarse por encima de los arbustos le encontró tumbado boca abajo, sin moverse. 

Apartó las ramas como pudo con sus manos para poder pasar hasta donde estaba él. Por suerte, el jardinero colocaba siempre las filas de plantas con separación entre ellas para crear los bellos dibujos que conseguía con sus ramas y flores. 

Takagi-dono se agachó entonces a su lado y lentamente le dio la vuelta. Dio un respingo cuando una mano fuerte la tomó por la muñeca, y pronto se encontró mirando a unos ojos color ámbar que la observaban de arriba a abajo por si llevara alguna clase de arma

"Soy yo... la chica de antes... No se preocupe, no voy a hacerle nada..." Balbuceó ella un poco nerviosa y deseando escapar del férreo agarro de su mano. El soldado la soltó lentamente aunque no perdió ojo de cualquiera de sus movimientos

"Debería dejarme ver esa herida... --comentó suavemente señalando a la mancha rojiza que cubría parte de su hombro y de su pecho-- Venga, le entraré en casa y llamaré al doctor para que le cure"

"No... Tengo que irme..." Contestó él entre dientes con voz profunda y fría mientras se incorporaba

La muchacha apretó los labios "Lo ha escuchado, verdad? Es porque soy patriota... No se preocupe, con que se quite el abrigo de su tropa nadie le reconocerá... No es ninguna trampa, créame... Quiero ayudarle, usted me salvó la vida... --Takagi-dono sonrió ligeramente, y se encontró con que sus ojos ámbar eran como imanes que atraían a los suyos-- Déjeme ayudarle, vamos, rápido, antes de que llegue la policía..." 

Con cuidado le quitó de encima el abrigo empapado en sangre tanto suya como de los enemigos y lo dobló tras darle la vuelta para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo. Luego se levantó, le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse

A pesar del dolor, el soldado no pudo sino admirarse al ver la enorme casa donde vivía la muchacha. Estaba decorada con tan buen gusto que la fachada apenas le hacía justicia al interior. Sus ojos de pronto se encontraron con una niña de unos cinco años aproximadamente y con una mujer que rozaría el medio siglo sin problemas

"Tokio-dono, quién es este hombre? Por qué le lleva de la mano?" Preguntó casi escandalizada apretando a la pequeña contra sí

Tokio, que así se llamaba la muchacha, enrojeció ligeramente al darse cuenta de que en efecto le llevaba cogido de la mano, y al momento le soltó "Nos ha salvado la vida a las tres. Le hirieron y quería devolverle el favor, Minako"

"Ya veo... Entonces iré a buscar al doctor. Puedo confiar en que no harás nada malo, Tokio-dono?" 

"Minako! Deja ya de decir tonterías y ve a buscarle, vamos!" Casi la gritó mirándola furiosa. La empleada se inclinó ligeramente y se marchó de la casa

"Lo siento. Venga por aquí señor..."

"Hajime. Hajime Saitou"

"Hajime-san --asintió ella ligeramente. Luego se dirigió a su hermana, que se les había quedado mirando con sus grandes ojos marrones -- Moe, cariño, toma, lleva esto a mi cuarto y déjalo en un rincón, quieres? Ten cuidado no te manches..." Le dijo dándole el abrigo doblado

"Pero tú te has manchado..."

Tokio arqueó las cejas y se miró, comprobando que efectivamente tenía machas de sangre en su kimono malva "No importa, ahora iré a cambiarme" 

"Por aquí" El soldado se encontró siguiendo a su anfitriona Meiji por el interior de la casa, descubriendo nuevas habitaciones con cada paso. Cuando al fin llegaron a la apropiada, ambos se sentaron en el cálido tatami y se quedaron callados, mirando cada uno a un lado. La habitación no era muy grande y al estar destinada a alojar invitados tenía una decoración exquisita, con flores frescas delicadamente colocadas al estilo tradicional

La situación era bastante incómoda, ya que no sabían qué hacer ni qué decir. Cuando la muchacha estaba comenzando a pensar que había sido un error intentar ayudarle, el soldado rompió el silencio

"Puedo pedirle algo, Takagi-dono?" Le preguntó sin dejar de observar la habitación donde se encontraban

"Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre de pila... Y pídame lo que desee, es mi invitado y le satisfaré con gusto" 

"Puede ir a buscar mi nihontou? Tiene la empuñadura negra con mi nombre grabado en la hoja"

"Por supuesto. Ahora mismo se la traeré..." Dijo con una pequeña inclinación. Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación la pequeña Moe se presentó allí. Tokio se agachó y le habló al oído "Quédate con él y compórtate como una señorita, de acuerdo?"

De esta forma el soldado y la cría se quedaron solos en la habitación. Tras unos minutos de silencio en el que ambos se estudiaron con curiosidad la niña se pronunció con el encanto típico de su edad

"Cómo te llamas?"

"Hajime"

"Te quedarás con nosotras? Padre no está nunca en casa y estamos siempre muy solas..." Le preguntó con ojos brillantes.

Saitou arqueó las cejas ante tal proposición y se rió suavemente "No, tengo cosas que hacer. Me iré dentro de un rato" 

"Venga, quédate, me caes bien...!" Se rió jovialmente la pequeña tomándole de una manga y sentándose más cerca de él

"Moe! No molestes a Hajime-san...! --la regañó Tokio entrando en ese momento por la puerta con la espada en sus manos. Había tardado un poco más en volver ya que había aprovechado el momento para cambiarse. Así, esta vez llevaba un kimono azul celeste con florecillas amarillas a conjunto con el obi-- Espero no haberme equivocado..."

Con un suave gesto se la tendió, y el soldado se encogió sobre sí mismo con un gemido cuando por costumbre intentó cogerla con su mano izquierda

"Hajime-san... Déjeme ver..." Murmuró preocupada arrodillándose a su lado y dejando la espada en el suelo, junto a su dueño. Separó con cuidado la solapa del kimono y observó la entrada de la bala con el ceño un poco fruncido. Con dos dedos finos hizo presión sobre la clavícula y su gesto de dolor confirmó sus sospechas

"Creo que le ha partido el hueso..." Comentó al final con un ligero soplido

"Y eso es malo?" Preguntó la niña con su voz fina mientras les miraba a los dos con grandes ojos

"Supongo que sí... Pero no sé cuánto... Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva Minako con el doctor... Puedo hacer algo por ayudarle mientras tanto?"

"No, gracias"

"Entonces le dejaremos solo" La muchacha hizo una reverencia y tomando a la pequeña de la mano salieron de la habitación, cerrando la corredera tras ellas

"Por qué estás tan contenta?" Le preguntó a su hermana, que más que andar junto a ella por el pasillo iba dando saltitos, con lo que su pelo oscuro recogido en una alta coleta saltaba de un lado a otro

"Es que no tendrás que casarte con ese tonto Kuro..." Le respondió jovialmente sin dejar de saltar

"Y cómo es eso...? No estarás diciendo que...! --se escandalizó la muchacha de ojos verdes-- Pero Moe, cómo piensas esas cosas! No es propio de tu edad!" Como era costumbre, su padre hacía tiempo que le tenía buscado un pretendiente, pero con aquello de la guerra inminente el muchacho llamado Kuro había tenido que partir a luchar. Eso la alegraba, ya que no le agradaba casarse con él... 

Ella la miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Me cae bien... Es majo...!"

"Bueno... --se encogió de hombros recordando su fiereza con la espada y echando un vistazo a su muñeca donde había dejado los dedos marcados-- De todas formas Padre nunca lo aprobaría. Por cierto, tenemos que limpiar su abrigo y esconderlo para que no lo vean. Quieres ayudarme?

"Claro!"

Las dos fueron entonces a la habitación de la mayor, pero cuando iban a ponerse manos a la obra escucharon la puerta abrirse. Minako y el doctor habían llegado. Con un suspiro Tokio dejó de nuevo el abrigo en el rincón donde su hermana lo dejara antes y salió a buscarles, dejando la tarea para más tarde. 

El médico fue conducido a la habitación donde descansaba el soldado, y las tres mujeres esperaron sentadas tras la puerta el diagnóstico. La espera no fue demasiado larga, ya que a los siete minutos escasos la corredera se volvió a abrir. El anciano Toranaga salió llevando el daisho de Saitou entre sus manos (par de espadas típicas de los samurais), se las dio a Tokio y se mesó la barba unos instantes antes de hablar

"Tengo que sacarle la bala para que el hueso pueda cerrar bien. Pero necesito que alguna de las dos me asista..."

Tokio y Minako se miraron durante unos segundos, y la mujer mayor señaló a su ama "Sabes que no soporto esas cosas, Tokio-dono..."

"Así podrás estar con él, Nee-chan" Le susurró Moe al oído a la chica de ojos verdes

"Moe!!" Exclamó ella mirándola furibunda

"Muy bien, Takagi-dono, entre conmigo. Usted tráigame agua caliente y toallas limpias, vamos" Le ordenó a la asistenta. Moe frunció el ceño mirando al doctor al ver que no le decía nada a ella, y Tokio, para evitar que ardiera Troya, la dijo que fuera a su cuarto con las dos espadas y que cuidara muy bien de que nadie las tocara

---0ooo0---

Poco a poco el mundo pareció volver a existir a su alrededor. La sensación de adormecimiento fue disminuyendo lentamente, y poco a poco fue tomando constancia de su situación. Estaba tumbado en un suave futón, tapado hasta la cintura, y sentía fuertes vendajes apretando su hombro y parte de su pecho. En aquellos momentos más que dolor lo que sentía era una persistente molestia, por lo que dedujo que debían haberle dado algún tipo de calmante o similar. En cuanto su mente se vio suficientemente lúcida para recordar todo lo sucedido abrió los ojos. 

Lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa en los labios de Tokio, y luego sus ojos verde esmeralda. Tragó saliva cuando sintió su mano fría y fina en su frente

"No pasa nada, Hajime-san. Se va a poner bien... Es un hombre fuerte, ni siquiera tiene fiebre..." Comentó ella ligeramente sentándose de nuevo sobre sus talones. Ambos volvieron la mirada al escuchar la corredera abrirse. Un hombre de mediana edad y pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta entró en la habitación. 

Tokio se inclinó ligeramente a su llegada, y Saitou no pudo sino enarcar las cejas con sorpresa _Claro...! Es la hija de Takagi Kojuurou!_ Pensó maldiciendo su suerte mil veces. Kojuurou era un oficial importante y patriota hasta la médula según los informadores del Shinsengumi... Si por alguna razón llegara a descubrir su identidad...

"Bienvenido a mi casa, Hajime-san. Le doy las gracias por salvar a mi familia de aquellos exaltados --Le dijo con voz grave inclinándose como reverencia-- Viendo la carnicería que hizo ahí fuera, usted debe de ser un excelente espadachín..."

"Es profesor de kendo, Padre" Le encubrió antes de que pudiera decir nada

"Cállate Tokio! Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar" La reprendió secamente sin mirarla. Ella se encogió sobre sí misma y miró al suelo con expresión seria

"Así que profesor de kendo... Eso es fantástico. Cuando se encuentre mejor me encantará combatir con usted, Hajime-san. Veremos quién es mejor profesor de los dos" Comentó con una media sonrisa de esas que los adultos acostumbran a enseñar cuando se sienten superiores a los demás

"Con gusto, Takagi-san" Murmuró él después de aclararse la garganta con una ligera tos

"Bien, muchacho, en vista de lo que le debo se hospedará en mi casa hasta que se restablezca. Más tarde hablaremos de una recompensa. Mi hija se quedará con usted para ayudarle en lo que necesite" Con una leve inclinación, el hombre se marchó de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos 

"Tengo que irme, Tokio-dono, mi tropa me está esperando" Le dijo intentando incorporarse

"Está demasiado débil, Hajime-san. De todos modos no tiene que preocuparse por mi padre, rara vez está en casa y no tiene por qué enterarse si escondemos bien su uniforme. Cuando se encuentre mejor se lo devolveré. Lo he limpiado y guardado junto con su daisho"

"Gracias, pero tengo que irme ahora. Su padre nos matará a los dos si se entera de esto y tengo una tropa a la que comandar mañana. Es necesario que desaparezca esta noche de su casa"

"Es usted capitán?-- le preguntó en voz baja por si las paredes tenían oídos -- Claro que no debería sorprenderme, después de todo debe llevar muchos años practicando con la espada..."

Saitou cerró los ojos en una sonrisa "No soy tan mayor, Tokio-dono. Tengo 20 años"

"De veras? Sólo 20? Parece mayor de lo que es... Yo tengo--"

"Diecisiete"

"Cómo lo ha sabido?" Le preguntó sorprendida

"Tengo buena intuición para ciertas cosas..." Contestó llanamente, y su gesto le arrancó a la muchacha una sonrisa

"Tiene familia? Se lo digo por escribir un mensaje para que no se preocupen por usted" Cambió de tema intentando saber más sobre la vida del soldado 

"No... --dijo rápidamente, pero se enmendó-- Bueno, sí, una hermana, pero no puedo decirle dónde vive..."

"Claro... Es mayor que usted, verdad?"

"Sí... Dígame una cosa, por qué me protege si somos de bandos diferentes?" Le preguntó con un atisbo de curiosidad brillando en sus ojos ámbar

"Ya se lo dije, usted me salvó la vida, ayudarle era lo menos que podía hacer.... Puedo decirle algo? Tiene un flequillo muy gracioso..." Sonrió divertida 

"En serio?" 

"Sí --asintió tomándolo en su mano-- pero le queda muy bien... Oh! Perdone, no quería ser impertinente...." Se disculpó rápidamente con una honda inclinación. Le miró de soslayo y vio que sonreía de un modo más cálido que antes. Esa sonrisa no parecía posible viendo sus facciones duras, sus ojos pequeños con ese color ámbar tan extraño y tan llamativo... Menos aún habiéndole visto en acción despedazando a esos hombres con tanto sadismo, o limpiar su nihontou con tanta calma y seriedad después de estar empapado en sangre. No, realmente esa sonrisa suave no encajaba con lo que había visto de él...

Okita parpadeó varias veces y se arrebujó mejor en su edredón. Tokio había hecho un alto en el recorrido de su historia y miraba al suelo mientras ausentemente jugueteaba con el flequillo del capitán sobre ella tal y como había hecho varios años atrás

"Sabe? Cuando me encontré hace seis meses con Hajime-san... Me sorprendí. Él... ha cambiado mucho en cuatro años, sabe? Antes reía con más facilidad, y su sonrisa no era tan cínica como la de ahora... Es más frío, más duro... Supongo que cuatro años de constantes combates le han hecho así..." Le comentó en voz baja como si casi le diera vergüenza decirlo

El muchacho se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio, rumiando las palabras de la mujer antes de contestar "Han pasado muchas cosas en cuatro años, Tokio, la vida para nosotros no siempre ha sido fácil... Y menos de un tiempo a esta parte. Ya sabes, la división y eso, las tropas de Battousai que cada vez son más fuertes y nos tiran por tierra muchos planes, o batallas como Toba-Fushimi... Ahora mismo estamos pasando un momento bastante complicado, aunque eso ya lo sabes... De todas formas, yo siempre le he conocido como ahora... Serio, cínico, frío, calculador..." Se encogió de hombros ligeramente 

"Ya... Entonces nunca le vi con sus hombres, pero... No sé, las dos semanas que estuvo en mi casa nunca fue así... Es cierto que era serio pero... Quizás es por lo que usted dice, ya que recuerdo que me dijo que hacía poco tiempo que estaba en el Shinsengumi..."

"Continúa, por favor, quiero saber qué pasó antes de que vengan el Comandante y los otros..." 

"No irá a contarle esto a nadie, verdad Okita-san?"

"Claro que no --se rió entre dientes-- Tengo más apego a mi vida que todo eso..."

"Bueno... Esas dos semanas la verdad es que se pasaron volando o eso me pareció al menos... Nos pasamos largos ratos conversando.... Mejor dicho, era yo la que hablaba, él normalmente contestaba cosas puntuales, pocas veces me contaba algo de él, o su trabajo. Por otra parte eso era normal considerando que estábamos en bandos enemigos... Cuando estuvo más fuerte dábamos paseos por el jardín, hablando, o simplemente andando en silencio bajo los cerezos que hay plantados en mi casa... Recuerdo un día que cuando volví de casa del doctor Toranaga no le encontré donde todos los días, así que me puse a buscarle por toda la casa y por todo el jardín. Cuando ya pensaba que se había marchado sin decirme nada apareció andando calle abajo... Había ido a mandar un mensaje a su hermana para que supierais que estaba bien --Tokio se sonrió con tristeza-- Aquel día, cuando le vi regresar me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo... Su presencia se había hecho imprescindible para mí..."

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

N del A: Otras pocas notillas....

--El daisho era el juego típico de espadas que llevaba un samurai en aquellos tiempos. Consistía en dos espadas, una más larga (katana o nihontou) y una más corta (wakizashi), aunque en realidad no sé por qué era así... Si alguien me lo sabe explicar se lo agradecería mucho...

--En realidad no tengo ni idea si el padre de Tokio era patriota o no. Con esto quiero decir que aunque me he intentado informar bien para hacer esta historia tengo muchas lagunas, y la de Takagi Kojuurou es una de ellas. En cualquier caso, en mi historia sí que lo será.... Por cierto, no sé cuál es su cargo, aunque sí se que era importante en Aizu. Por eso supuse que tendrían bastante dinero y una casa grande y hermosa... 

--Moe llama a Tokio Nee-chan, que es como llaman Ayame y Suzume a Kaoru. Es una contracción cariñosa de "hermana mayor"

--Si habéis visto las OVAS conoceréis a Yamagata-san, y si no es el tipo aquél que aparece en la serie al principio, cuando los problemas con la policía armada... Era el jefe del Ishin Shinshi... O al menos uno de ellos

--En el manga, Kenshin comenta que eran 10 los capitanes del Shinsengumi. Es cierto, pero tras Toba-Fushimi solo quedaron cinco, Saitou, Okita, Sanosuke, Nakagura y Ogata además del comandante Kondou y el segundo al mando Toshizou 

--El Bakufu es el nombre que se le daba al Gobierno de Tokugawa...

-- Para hacer a Moe me inspiré en un manga de la autora de Mermerlade Boy llamado Solamente Tú ^__^ Una cría así pegaba muy bien con la historia, y además me gustaba mucho su nombre.... Bueno, la verdad es que antes de conocer su carácter ya la había bautizado, supongo que luego sucedió solo....

   [1]: captain3.htm



	3. Fin de la historia Comienza una nueva et...

captain3 ****

Captain Ookami & The Beauty Lady Takagi 

---0ooooooooo0---

En aquellas dos semanas se sucedieron varios altercados entre las fuerzas del orden y los anárquicos, cada vez más organizados. Al parecer Yamagata-san se había tomado muy en serio los reproches de Tokio-dono y habían doblado sus esfuerzos para hacer de la facción patriota un verdadero ejército. 

La muchacha no solía enterarse demasiado de los asuntos que trataba su padre, pero cuando las reuniones se celebraban en su casa era ella la encargada de atender a todos los invitados, ofreciéndoles lo que necesitaran y preparándoles siempre la comida. En la primera reunión que se celebró desde que el soldado del Shinsengumi habitó su casa, ella estaba bastante nerviosa. Temía que pudiera enterarse de algo, o que fuera a intentar cualquier cosa contra ellos si les oía hablar de algún posible movimiento, pero no fue así, ni esa ni ninguna de las veces que la precedieron. 

De igual modo que su tropa eran respetada, él se alejaba de la reunión lo más posible, marchándose a su habitación a leer, o quizás a la sala donde Kojuurou practicaba el kendo para ejercitarse, siempre con la promesa de que no iba a esforzarse demasiado. Tokio se lo agradecía mucho, y aquellos días solía prepararle siempre para cenar lo que él prefiriera, aunque casi siempre le pedía soba. 

El domingo de la primera semana fue la última vez que se reunieron allí, y por lo que ella sabía, la última a la que fue su padre al menos mientras vivieron en Kyoto. Por supuesto no sabía el motivo, pero se abstenía de preguntar. No sólo no le contestaría sino que lo más seguro la golpearía por insolente

Aquella mañana el sol lucía amplio y brillante en el cielo, aunque como en todo buen mes de mayo corría una brisa que refrescaba el ambiente. Casi estaban ya en verano, pero aún hacía falta taparse bien al salir a la calle para no coger un resfriado.

La muchacha estaba aquella mañana practicando su kendo ante los ojos observadores de su hermana, que la aplaudía cuando hacía bien sus ejercicios y que eventualmente le pedía que le enseñara alguno que la había fascinado más que los demás. 

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no se percató de la presencia de otro observador hasta que acabó su kata 

"No está mal, pero tiene que aprender a moverse con más suavidad" Le dijo una voz calmada y profunda

"Hajime! --exclamó ella sobresaltada -- No sabía que estaba ahí..." Tokio bajó la kodachi y se acercó a ellos un poco avergonzada. Él era un maestro y ella estaba aprendiendo todavía... 

"Déjemela, le enseñaré cómo se hace..." Le pidió extendiendo la mano

"Pero..." Dudó la muchacha viendo su brazo en cabestrillo

"Puedo hacerlo con la derecha también. Además así le será más fácil de aprender" Tokio le cedió su arma, una kodachi con una funda negra y un dragón dorado y se sentó junto a su hermana para observar cómo lo hacía

Saitou se sujetó el arma en el lazo del kimono como era habitual y se colocó en medio de la estancia. Respiró profundamente, concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de katas con el brazo derecho, pero eso no le impidió dejar a las dos mujeres boquiabiertas. 

Sus movimientos eran suaves, fluidos, pero seguros. Viéndole, Tokio no podía creer que ella fuera tan torpe a su lado... _Qué vergüenza... Con el tiempo que llevo practicando esos ejercicios y lo mal que me salen... _Pensó enrojeciendo pero sin quitar ojo de su figura.

Moe estaba encantada con las fintas del soldado, pero aún más de la cara de boba que tenía su hermana mientras le miraba 

"Ha estado perfecto, Hajime..." Le alabó la mujer cuando vio que guardaba la espada en su funda de nuevo

"Me hubiera salido mejor con el otro brazo, pero bueno..." Murmuró andando hacia ellas. Se sentó a su lado y le devolvió el arma a su dueña, que la tomó suavemente de su mano

Le miró de soslayo, viendo que su semblante era más serio de lo normal. Sus ojos color ámbar estuvieron contemplando un buen rato el tatami hasta que por fin se volvió hacia ella. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que Tokio giraba de pronto sus ojos hacia otro lado

"Tokio, tengo que marcharme" Le dijo por fin 

"Pero...!" La mujer quiso replicar algo, pero el capitán del Shinsengumi no se lo permitió

"Esta mañana me han comunicado que tenemos que irnos a Osaka. Al parecer los patriotas están haciendo de las suyas allí y necesitan que vayamos a detenerles"

"Y qué pasa con los patriotas de aquí? Quién los va a contener?"

  
"En Kyoto no hacemos falta ahora mismo porque hemos hecho huir de la ciudad a la mayoría... Según me han dicho están reagrupándose allí y tenemos que darles caza"

Los dos tenían una expresión tan seria en sus rostros que Moe no se atrevía casi ni a respirar para no hacer ruido y molestarles

"Y... cuándo se van?" Preguntó Tokio casi en un susurro 

"Esta noche iré a buscar a mi hermana y ella me llevará con los demás" 

La muchacha abrió la boca ante la inminencia de su partida y bajó la cabeza para que sus largas coletas de pelo negro ocultaran sus ojos

---0ooo0---

Cuando Minako llegó a principios de la tarde para quedarse con ellas hasta que Takagi-san regresara de su trabajo, se dio cuenta de algo andaba mal. Lo normal era escuchar a los dos chicas de aquí para allá, ya que Moe solía entretenerse mucho cuando su hermana hacía prácticas de kendo o de cualquier cosa que el profesor que la daba clase en las mañanas le hubiera dejado. También se había acostumbrado ya a la voz profunda y casi sin inflexión del invitado, que a veces se dejaba oír entremezclada con la de ellas dos.

Pero aquel día no se oía nada. Era como si estuviese sola en la gran casa. 

Llamó a voces a la pequeña, que no tardó demasiado en presentarse a su lado. La cuidadora la invitó a sentarse junto a ella, y la preguntó si había pasado algo en casa aquella mañana

"No... No nos hemos peleado... -- Negó la niña con un rotundo movimiento de cabeza que agitó su coleta-- Pero Nee-chan está triste... "

"En serio? Qué le ocurre a Tokio-dono? Acaso Katsuro-sensei la suspendió? Me extrañaría, porque siempre tiene buenas notas..."

"No... Es porque Hajime se va esta noche"

"De veras? Vaya, ya me había acostumbrado a verle por aquí... No es un hombre muy conversador pero la casa estaba más llena con él... En fin..." Suspiró ella dándole unos suaves golpecitos en su cabeza morena

El día fue pasando lentamente sin que se dijera una palabra más sobre el tema. 

Un rato antes de que Tokio se pusiera a hacer la cena sonaron varios golpes en la puerta de su habitación antes de que se abriera.

La muchacha cerró el libro que estaba estudiando teniendo cuidado de que no se perdiera la página y miró hacia arriba, tan sólo para encontrarse con sus ojos

"Tokio... "

"Ya se marcha... --dijo ella con un suspiro-- le devolveré sus cosas..." Lentamente se acercó hasta el tatami que servía de tapadera para el lugar donde guardaba su ropa y lo levantó, tomando de dentro su abrigo y el daisho.

Le ayudó a colocarse las espadas en la cintura y le puso el abrigo del revés para que nadie supiera quién era en realidad. 

Anduvieron en silencio por el pasillo, y tan sólo hablaron al llegar a la puerta principal 

"Volveré a verle?" Le preguntó tras unos momentos de dudar sobre la cuestión

"No lo sé, aunque lo más seguro es que cuando volvamos de Osaka sigamos patrullando Kyoto" Le contestó llanamente dando los últimos retoques a su abrigo

"Le echaré de menos..." Murmuró posando sus ojos en las estrellas para distraerse y no mirarle directamente a la cara

Saitou se rió suavemente antes de hacer una profunda inclinación "Gracias por todo, Tokio. Cuídese mucho" 

"Adiós Hajime! --Gritó Moe, que se había acercado hasta su hermana -- Vuelve pronto, te estaremos esperando!" 

Tokio le siguió con la mirada mientras andaba calle abajo, entre los farolillos de las casas del vecindario. Incluso después de que se hubiera perdido entre el gentío que volvía a casa del trabajo ella siguió con los ojos verdes prendidos en la calle. 

La niña la tiró ligeramente de la manga del kimono, y al ver que no la hacía caso se abrazó a sus piernas "Lo siento, Nee-chan..." Le dijo en voz baja

Ella puso una de sus manos finas sobre su cabecita y acarició suavemente su coleta negra "Vamos dentro, Moe. Tenemos que hacer la cena antes de que Padre llegue" Le dijo en voz baja, sin inflexión ni ánimo en sus palabras

La niña la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones y vio a su hermana más triste de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Ni siquiera cuando su severo padre la castigaba o la golpeaba por hacer las cosas mal tenía esa expresión...

***************

Después de una fugaz cena pagada con el dinero que se había llevado para el día que se encontró a Tokio, el capitán anduvo por las calles de Kyoto casi con lentitud. Estaba observando las casas, los farolillos, los jardines... Cualquier cosa. 

Le gustaba esa ciudad más que ninguna otra donde hubiera estado antes, y como no tenía ningunas ganas de marcharse a luchar a Osaka estaba intentando memorizar cada detalle del lugar. 

Ya era tarde, así que había poca gente por las calles, sólo aquellos hombres que por cualquier motivo salían más tarde de lo normal de sus trabajos. Iban todos encorvados, arrebujados en sus abrigos y con paso rápido y ligero. Seguramente tenían miedo de que algún patriota o Shinsengumi les saliera al paso...

El centro de la capital estaba construido de grandes casas, edificios preciosos y muy valiosos que sólo los personajes más influyentes podían ocupar. A pesar de todo, ninguna era capaz de hacer sombra al palacio, que se recortaba en el horizonte desde cualquier punto de la urbe. Por las noches, con sus farolillos encendidos, parecía un gran guardián sobre todos ellos...

Después de un rato de paseo divisó a lo lejos los farolillos de una gran casa, su destino. Allí vivía el Ministro de Hacienda del Bakufu, y también su hermana, una de sus escoltas personales. 

Frunció el ceño y aceleró su paso. El aire traía un olor familiar... el olor de la sangre...

Cuando llegó a la mansión encontró a los guardias de la puerta muertos de manera brutal a manos de un gran kendoka. Corrió al interior; la puerta estaba abierta, y por donde pasaba había más cadáveres regados por el suelo. Fue habitación por habitación buscando al Ministro por si el asesino aún no había conseguido encontrarle, pero pronto llegó a la habitación principal .

En el centro, el cuerpo decapitado del hombre al que buscaba. A su alrededor, los que seguramente fueran sus escoltas y entre ellos...

Saitou anduvo lentamente hasta allí, sabiendo perfectamente lo que se iba a encontrar... Pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tenía que comprobar que efectivamente estaba muerta.

Fue fácil encontrar su cuerpo; Mariko era la única mujer de la sala. Yacía boca abajo en un charco de sangre, su mano crispada en su wakizashi aún entonces. Las dos coletas altas con las que normalmente recogía su pelo caían desordenadas, sin vida, sobre su cabeza. 

Se agachó a su lado y la dio la vuelta. Las heridas eran brutales; literalmente la habían cortado por la mitad y su rostro, su boca, toda ella estaba cubierta con su propia savia. Corrió suavemente dos dedos por su cara y revolvió ligeramente su pelo antes de apretar el puño con fuerza

"Te vengaré, Mariko... Te lo juro... Le mataré aunque tenga que acabar con todos los malditos patriotas con mi espada..." Susurró con filo cortante

De pronto escuchó un ruido amortiguado, y dio un salto hacia un lado al darse cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él. Se volvió rápidamente con la derecha en la nihontou, y a la luz de las estrellas vio a un chico bajito, delgado y el pelo rojizo recogido en una alta coleta. Tenía bastantes años menos que él, y parecía impensable que un muchachito que parecía más una chica que otra cosa pudiera tener el kimono empapado en la sangre de sus víctimas y la katana preparada para continuar su trabajo. 

"Tú... " Siseó con una mueca furiosa en su rostro. Sus ojos, más entrecerrados de lo normal brillaban con el fuego del odio cuando sacó la nihontou de su funda. Le daba igual no tener más que un brazo para luchar, le daba igual ser zurdo y empuñar la espada con la derecha... Lo único que le importaba en aquél momento era hacer rodar la cabeza de ese pelirrojo....

Le observó detenidamente, quedándose con cada uno de sus rasgos, sus ojos dorados y su forma de empuñar el arma. Sólo de verle sabía que no estaba ante alguien corriente, y eso aumentó su deseo de borrarle de la faz del Japón... Una vez más haría cumplir su máxima, el Aku Soku Zan

---0oooo0---

Durante la cena, Kojuurou preguntó a sus hijas por su invitado, y tuvieron que contarle que se había marchado a Osaka, donde un pariente suyo se había puesto enfermo. El hombre, regio en honor y costumbres, se enfadó muchísimo al darse cuenta de que no había podido recompensar al supuesto profesor de dojo como habría querido y lo pagó con la hermana mayor.

Ella era, después de todo, la anfitriona de la casa cuando no estaba él, y le había dejado marcharse sin darle nada, ni siquiera dinero para el viaje, así que sin rechistar aguantó el par de bofetadas de su progenitor.

Moe no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, pero temblaba de arriba abajo y lloraba en silencio por la suerte de su hermana.

Ella no había conocido a su madre, murió al darla a luz a ella, pero Tokio muchas veces le decía que su padre no era así cuando ella vivía. Por entonces ya era un hombre severo, pero tenía palabras cariñosas para ella cuando volvía de trabajar, incluso a veces jugaban juntos...

La niña nunca conoció a su padre de esa forma. Para ella siempre era un personaje autoritario, severo y que castigaba a la mínima que hicieran... Por suerte no estaba mucho en casa, eso las salvaba de su cólera...

Mientras quitaban la mesa y limpiaban todo no cruzaron palabra. Moe se sentía triste por su Nee-chan, pero a sus cinco años de edad poca cosa podía hacer para ayudarla... Aún así, hizo todo lo que pudo limpiando la mesa para dejarle el menor trabajo posible ya que todavía tenía que fregar la vajilla. 

Quince minutos de fregada se habían sucedido cuando se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta. Con un suspiro Tokio se secó las manos en un trapo y fue a ver quién era

"Quién es?" Preguntó sin emoción a la puerta de madera. Sus cejas se enarcaron al escuchar la voz que le contestó y presta abrió la puerta. 

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror e instintivamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras daba un paso hacia atrás sin poder apartar la vista del cuerpo ensangrentado que el soldado llevaba sobre su hombro

"Es Mariko..." Susurró el hombre aún llevando esa expresión fiera en su cara que no hacía sino asustar más a la chica

"Ha-Hajime..." Consiguió al fin articular. Al decir su nombre sabía quién fue ella y lo que significaba para él, pero no fue capaz de decir nada más. A pesar de haber visto innumerables muertos por espada, estaba demasiado horrorizada con la visión como para pensar en algo coherente que decir.

Escuchó a Moe llamarla preguntando qué pasaba, y como una fiera le gritó que no saliera o la daría una paliza que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo. La misma Tokio se sorprendió de sus palabras en el momento que dejaron su boca, pero era mejor así. Prefería que Moe estuviera enfadada con ella durante unos días a que presenciara aquello tan espantoso

Takagi Kojuurou, al escuchar todo ese escándalo salió de su habitación muy enfadado y dispuesto a darle su merecido a la escandalosa de su hija. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta y vio la escena se le olvidó completamente para qué había venido

"Hajime-san, por todos los dioses, qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó sin atreverse a mirar en la severa expresión del hombre

En pocas palabras Saitou le versionó lo que había sucedido para contarle después cómo había perseguido al asesino pelirrojo por medio Kyoto hasta que por fin desapareció

"No puedo creerlo, esta ciudad cada día es menos segura...! Y esos cortes con la espada no son precisamente de aficionado... Mañana por la mañana haré una fotografía y la mandaré a la policía junto con el cuerpo para que busquen relación a esa técnica con otros asesinatos... No se preocupe, haré lo posible por que ese asesino pelirrojo pague con su vida lo que ha hecho. Ve a por una pieza grande de tela, Tokio, rápido"

La mujer asintió y salió corriendo al interior, hacia la cocina donde desde siempre habían guardado la ropa de la casa y tomó lo que su padre le había pedido, llevándoselo lo más rápido posible

Con la ayuda de su hija, Kojuurou envolvió el cuerpo destrozado de la mujer morena en la tela, usándola a modo de sudario que desataría a la mañana siguiente para tomar una foto y mandarla a la policía

"Tokio me ha contado lo de su inminente viaje a Osaka, así que me haré cargo personalmente de su entierro, Hajime-san, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" El hombre se inclinó ligeramente y cargó el fardo en sus brazos, desapareciendo momentos después en un esquinazo del pasillo

Tokio miró al soldado frente a ella con sus ojos verdes. La estaba dando la espalda, y parecía mirar al cielo por la inclinación de su cabeza. Una vez más estaba empapado en sangre, y se la antojó que ese parecía ser su estado habitual... Se movió hacia él lentamente y rodeó su cintura con finos brazos, apretando ligeramente y dejando que su frente descansara en su espalda "Lo siento... Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle..."

"Dígame si conoce algún patriota pelirrojo" Le respondió secamente sin mudar su postura y sin hacer ningún gesto hacia el abrazo de la morena

"No... no conozco a ninguno... Le juro que se lo diría si fuera así... --Estuvieron unos segundos así, en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió-- Hajime..." Dijo en un susurró apretándose fuerte contra él. No quería dejarle marchar, no quería separarse de él...

"No puede hacer nada para impedirlo" Le dijo como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y ella gimió y agitó la cabeza remisa a aceptar sus palabras

"Pero... yo te quiero..." Sollozó ligeramente. Intentó resistir con todas sus fuerzas para que no pudiera romper su abrazo, pero se liberó con mucha facilidad. Saitou se giró, quedando los dos frente a frente. Contempló con seriedad a la mujer que lloraba con la cabeza agachada para que no pudiera verla, y su expresión fue mudando lentamente a una suave y casi triste sonrisa. 

Su brazo la rodeó y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho mientras descansaba su cabeza en la suya "Olvídate de mí, Tokio. Estamos en guerra y es hora de que tomemos caminos diferentes" Dijo suavemente separándose de ella. Esta vez, la muchacha no tuvo valor suficiente para verle partir...

"Entiendo... --asintió Okita posando los ojos en las llamas del interior de la estufa-- No soy quién para judgarle, pero sí es cierto que para él el deber está ante todo y, te quisiera o no, eso es lo que pasó"

"Sí..." Suspiró ella suavemente mirando al techo de madera de la cabaña. Liberó momentáneamente uno de sus brazos para acomodar mejor el edredón sobre ellos, pero pronto volvió a su lugar sobre él. Le miró con nostalgia de aquellos días tan felices que habían pasado juntos y suspiró de nuevo. 

"No debe serte fácil convivir con nosotros... Lo digo, bueno, por lo que me has contado y todo eso... Supongo que es por eso por lo que a veces tienes esa cara tan triste" 

"Supongo que sí... Pero como tampoco puedo dejarles una se acostumbra a todo..." Se encogió de hombros suavemente para no despertarle

"Seguramente si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras te hubiera dejado marchar porque confía en ti, pero al estar todos nosotros también no pudo ser. Y como dices, el comandante no te dejaría irte, es demasiado peligroso..."

"Ya lo sé, por eso intento que mi estancia aquí sea lo más agradable posible... Al menos no tengo que tratarles como si fuese una puta, no como cuando Hajime-san me encontró. En fin, por qué no se va a dormir, Okita-san? Debe de estar cansado de escucharme..."

El joven capitán iba a replicar contra su comentario, pero comprendió que la mujer no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema. _No debe ser agradable estar en su situación.... Aunque creo que no tendré tiempo de probarlo..._ Pensó amargamente saboreando la sangre en su boca. 

"Tienes razón, me voy a dormir ahora mismo... Así estaré descansado para cuando lleguen los demás. Vigila por la ventana no vaya a ser que os vean y tengas que contar todo esto de nuevo..." Casi bromeó en su humor normal mientras se levantaba con el edredón aún por encima

Tokio escuchó sus pasos amortiguados sobre el suelo y más tarde el ruido de la corredera al cerrarse. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación a su alrededor, iluminada casi en su totalidad por la luz que desprendía el candil, ya que el sol estaba muy bajo en el horizonte y no llegaba apenas claridad en el fondo del valle. 

Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con su coleta larga que hacía cosquillas sobre su piel pero unos momentos después decidió que se la quitaría unos momentos porque tenía curiosidad de verle con el pelo suelto

Cuando su mano estaba comenzando a desatar el lazo sintió una fuerte presión en la muñeca.

Sobresaltada agachó la cabeza y se encontró con una mirada en ámbar atravesando sus ojos verdes con una fuerza que casi la dejó helada. 

Tragó saliva para recuperar la compostura, ya que nunca le había visto mirarla de esa manera y le preguntó suavemente si le había despertado

"No, ha sido esa conversación de mujer deslenguada que mantenías con Okita" Siseó duramente sin apartar la mirada que, aunque dirigida desde abajo, tenía una fuerte connotación intimidativa

El capitán se había despertado casi a mitad de la historia, y lo que más le llamó la atención en un principio no fue lo que estaba contando, sino dónde estaba. El encontrarse recostado en su pecho y bajo un edredón, sus brazos piel con piel contra su cuerpo medio desnudo... 

Cuando escuchó también a Okita hablando decidió prestar atención a su conversación, y lo que oyó hizo que casi se descubriera abriendo los ojos. No podía creer que estuviera contándole esa historia a uno de los capitanes de la tropa!

Ella, sorprendida por sus palabras tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Dio un firme estirón para soltarse de su agarro y dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo "No entiendo por qué le molesta que hable de cómo le conocí con otra gente" Comentó llamándole de usted como siempre a pesar de que cuando estaban solos ya no lo hacía

"Porque no me gusta que hablen de mis cosas"

"Resulta que le estaba contando mi vida, no la suya, así que perdóneme por dejarle tomar parte en ella --le dijo ofendida y apartando la mirada con un ademán de desprecio-- Además, lo que le molesta no es que le contara cómo nos conocimos, verdad?"

Saitou no le contestó, y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo que no se había quitado de encima de ella todavía. Tokio frunció el ceño comenzando a enfadarse seriamente. Le cabreaba más que el hombre no diera la respuesta que debería a su pregunta a que le contestara cualquier barbaridad cínica como a las que últimamente le tenía acostumbrada

"No me va a contestar? Acaso al terrible Lobo de Mibu le da miedo que las palabras de una mujer le puedan hacer daño?" Le dijo entonces con total intención de herir

"Hacerme daño? Tú? No eres más que una mujer, Tokio, y de cualquier forma no te atreverías y los dos sabemos por qué" Espetó el soldado evitando su pregunta e intentando levantarse 

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como una lanza en la mujer. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Así que eso era lo que pensaba de ella... Que era una simple mujercita llorosa y demasiado sumisa y enamorada para atreverse a decir o hacer nada que pudiera molestarle o herirle... 

Aprovechando la postura que estaba adoptando para levantarse le tomó por el mentón y surgió entonces un fiero intercambio de miradas entre dos pares de ojos ahora entrecerrados. 

Todo pasó con gran rapidez. Un fuerte golpe bien dado, y Tokio estaba de pie mirando furiosa la forma de Saitou en el suelo "Repítemelo ahora bastardo!!" Gritó ella 

Aunque le hubiera encantado decir algo, el capitán no podía contestar porque la estocada en su costado, abierta con el rodillazo que ella le había dado, dolía demasiado

"Nunca olvides que además de mujer soy una kendoka que sabe defender su orgullo... Tienes suerte de que dejara la kodachi lejos de nosotros..." Siseó con voz de acero plantando el pie fuertemente sobre su espalda. A pesar de su férrea actitud, las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas cuando salió corriendo de la casa agarrando el kimono con las manos para que no se abriera en el exterior

El hombre, entre jadeos de dolor y miles de maldiciones llamó al otro capitán, aunque tuvo que gritar su nombre varias veces antes de que el joven le hiciera caso

Okita salió de la habitación con cara de sueño pero al momento se espabiló al ver a su compañero tirado en el suelo, las vendas en su cuerpo manchadas de nuevo de sangre

"Saitou-san, qué ha pasado?" Se agachó preocupado a su lado al ver el gesto en su cara

"Ve... a buscarla..." Murmuró entre dientes intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse consciente

"Está fuera?" Preguntó, pero al momento se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de su pregunta, ya que sólo había dos estancias en la casa; donde había estado durmiendo y en la que estaban ahora, y definitivamente ella no estaba en ninguna. Se levantó y se arrebujó bien en el edredón sobre sus hombros, preparándose para salir a la nieve

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al contemplar el espectáculo que se abría frente a él.

El comandante Isami y el resto de los capitanes miraban atónitos a Tokio llorando entre los brazos de Harada. Pronto se dieron cuenta de su presencia y cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él. Al verle bajo un edredón y casi sin ropa sus miradas sospecharon de él al recordar el obi desatado de la mujer

El primer capitán se rió nerviosamente "No... no es lo que parece, en serio... Vamos dentro y se lo explico..." Terminó agitando su pelo oscuro y echando a andar dentro. Realmente no sabía qué les iba a explicar porque tampoco sabía qué era lo que había pasado... Y no estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos fuera a contarlo....

Los cuatro hombres se sorprendieron al ver al otro capitán en el suelo, y Kondou pronto se agachó junto a su subordinado "Saitou..." Le llamó dándole la vuelta. Entonces fue cuando realmente notó sus vendajes y la sangre que los teñía

"Vamos Tokio, ayúdale" Dijo el comandante a la mujer, que ya había dejado los brazos de Harada Sanosuke y se ocupaba de abrocharse el obi para mantener el kimono en su sitio

"No" Fue la seca respuesta de la mujer, que contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al oírla hablar con esa frialdad, ya que nunca se había negado a hacer nada de lo que le pedían

"Pero se está desangrando..." 

"Me da igual. He dicho que no le ayudaré y no lo haré"

Hijikata Toshizou sopló y se quitó el abrigo aguamarina, dejándolo de malas maneras en el suelo antes de arrodillarse junto a Kondou "Está bien, ya lo haré yo. Sanosuke, trae lo que hace falta. Okita, Tokio, contadnos qué ha sucedido" Ordenó el segundo al mando, un hombre muy alto y moreno que tras remangarse el kimono se apartó el flequillo de los ojos para poder ver en condiciones

El joven capitán cruzó miradas con Tokio y se decidió que ella iría haciendo la cena para todos mientras Okita contaba lo sucedido aquella tarde en Edo. Cuando llegara la otra parte ya verían lo que hacían...

Todos escucharon con gran seriedad el relato del joven, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Aquello había sido una victoria ridícula, si es que se la podía considerar victoria. El kangun (ejército monárquico) les había hecho mucho daño aquél día destrozando dos de sus unidades y dejándoles casi con tres funcionales.

"Acaso eran muchos los enemigos, Okita?" Preguntó Kondou a su amigo mientras le miraba con serios ojos oscuros. El capitán agitó la cabeza antes de contestar que más o menos estaban equilibrados

"Vuestra torpe actuación nos va a acarrear serios problemas de personal... --comentó Hijikata dando firmes puntadas-- Deberíamos imponeros un castigo por eso"

Okita agachó la cabeza, consciente de lo que aquello significaba pero totalmente dispuesto a acatar la orden de sus superiores y amigos a cometer seppuku. Puso la mano en la wakizashi de Nagakura, sentado a su lado y comenzó a desenfundarla. 

Kondou le ordenó que se detuviera "No, Okita. Ahora no. Os necesitamos vivos si queremos que nos quede alguna posibilidad de vencer esta guerra. Somos demasiado pocos como para darnos el lujo de perder a dos de nuestros capitanes. Además siempre habéis demostrado ser competentes en vuestro trabajo. Si alguno no está de acuerdo que hable" Terminó mirando al resto de los hombres presentes

El muchacho se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo en una profunda reverencia al escuchar silencio en la habitación "Tanto Saitou-san como yo hicimos lo que pudimos para salir victoriosos de la batalla, pero aún así tuvimos que enfrentarnos dos contra quince al final para salir con vida"

"Bien, este asunto está zanjado. Ahora dinos qué ha pasado con Tokio"

"Cuando llegamos me quité la ropa mojada y la dejé a secar. De hecho está ahí todavía... y me abrigué con este edredón. Como no teníamos más que dos para tres personas ella decidió compartirlo con Saitou-san, que estaba inconsciente. Estuvimos hablando un largo rato los dos y al final me fui a dormir. Y cuando desperté me encontré con ustedes. Eso es todo"

"Y por qué ella llevaba el obi desabrochado?" Preguntó Hijikata habiendo terminado su trabajo

Okita se encogió de hombros "No lo sé. Quizás querría ponerse más cómoda..."

  
"Okita-san no hizo nada --aseveró Tokio desde el lugar donde cocinaba a pesar de no haber sido preguntada-- Y si quieren saberlo, lo único que pasó fue que tuve una discusión con Hajime-san sobre nuestros diferentes modos de ver las cosas. Supongo que después de lo que me dijo pensó en ir a buscarme y se le abrirían las heridas al intentar levantarse" Terminó usando de nuevo esa frialdad tan poco característica de ella y que traía a todos desconcertados. 

__

Sí que tienen que haber discutido para ponerla de tan mal humor... Pensó Harada Sanosuke pasando la mano suavemente por la larga lanza que utilizaba para combatir y que tantas veces le había salvado la vida. 

A pesar de todo no perdieron la costumbre de siempre de hablar y bromear sobre lo acontecido en el día. Aunque comenzaron con un tono bastante distendido, a mitad de la cena los comandantes comenzaron la reunión y el ambiente se cargó de tensión. Los dos comandantes comenzaron a explicar a los suyos lo que habían averiguado a través de las redes de información y sus contactos con el Bakufu.

Los patriotas controlaban gran parte del Japón en aquellos momentos, y su ejército les superaba ampliamente aún a pesar de unirse a las otras tropas del Shogun Tokugawa. Aquello que les había sucedido a los dos capitanes en Edo estaba sucediendo en todas las ciudades importantes del país, Kyoto, Osaka y sobre todo en Aizu, donde todo parecía más complejo a cada instante. 

A esta parte Tokio, a la que por una vez habían dejado quedarse ya que aún estaba cenando, abrió la boca, recordando que se habían trasladado allí un año después de su encuentro con Saitou. Todo fue debido a un aumento de nivel de su padre, que pasó a formar parte del gobierno activo de Aizu a pesar de que la mayoría eran seguidores del Shogun. Seguramente los movimientos patriotas de entonces estaban vigilados de cerca por él...

La preocupación que tenía sobre todo por el futuro que le aguardaba a su hermana en aquella ciudad le hizo olvidarse de los asuntos desagradables ocurridos hasta entonces, cosa que agradeció a pesar de tener otra cosa más que sabía le llevaría de cabeza más de una vez.

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

N del A:

-- Cometer seppuku es lo mismo que hacerse el harakiri, es decir, suicidarse clavándose una espada en las tripas como método de morir con honor para reparar una falta o simplemente por orden de tu señor. Al parecer era algo a la orden del día en Japón desde antiguo....

-- Los hechos históricos que salen en esta historia procuro no inventármelos... (Lo de Toba-Fushimi, el viaje a Osaka, los problemas de Aizu...) Vamos, como ya dije antes no estoy 100% segura de mi fuente pero es lo mejor que encontré y me fío bastante de lo que cuenta...

-- Sí, bueno, a estas alturas todos sabréis que el pelirrojo aquél era Battousai... El tema es que no sé si ya tenía la cicatriz o no... Quería haberle sacado más veces, como en Toba-Fushimi, esa era mi idea al principio cuando me inventé la historia para que comenzara el diciembre de 1867 pero luego me di cuenta de que me era imposible... Así que lo siento, chicos!

--El Aku Soku Zan era la filosofía que compartían tanto los asesinos Meijis como los Tokugawas. Viene a significar algo así como la necesidad de matar al enemigo al instante, castigarle por sus delitos contra la facción que el soldado en sí defendiera. Eso les daba una moral y un sentido del honor diferentes a los que no la comparten. Tengo que decir a esto que... Bueno, que la aplicaban mucho. Ya sabéis, que mataban a diestro y siniestro...

--He tenido una colaboración muy especial para hacer este capítulo. Gracias a mi co-guionista Julia por ser tan maravillosa, y ojalá me pudieras ayudar más...

-- Como ya dijo Tokio en el capítulo anterior, en cuatro años Saitou cambió bastante. En realidad, ella también. Quise que así fuera porque me parece que uno cambia cuando uno se pasa tanto tiempo entre las intrigas de una guerra teniendo que luchar por sobrevivir... 

   [1]: captain4.htm



	4. Hajime & Tokio

captain4 ****

Captain Ookami & The Beauty Lady Takagi 

---0ooooooooo0---

Pasaron casi tres meses en los que casi a diario se sucedían altercados con los patriotas en Edo. El resto de Japón estaba atravesando la misma crisis interna en aquellos momentos, y la Guerra Civil Boshin parecía no tener fin. Tras la batalla de Toba-Fushimi, se habían dado grandes luchas entre los partidarios de la renovación del Emperador y los ejércitos de Tokugawa. Parecía increíble cómo se había dado la vuelta la situación de tal forma que el gobierno estaba ya en manos de los patriotas.

De ser una pandilla de anarquistas, los Meijis habían llegado a convertirse bajo el sabio mando de Yamagata en un gran ejército con una gran moral. A ello había que añadir que gran parte de los campesinos se habían vuelto contra el antiguo gobierno, cansados de ser de los peldaños más bajos en el estatus social y de tener que dar tanta parte de su cosecha a su señor feudal, el samurai que gobernaba sus tierras. El Sekihoutai estaba teniendo gran cantidad de adeptos entre ellos debido a las promesas del nuevo gobierno Meiji de bajar los impuestos y acabar con las clases sociales imperantes que tan mal les trataban.

Así pues, los soldados que eran fieles al Shogun Tokugawa eran cada vez menos numerosos en todo el país. 

El único lugar que parecía aún resistir al influjo patriota era el feudo de Aizu, controlado casi todo por partidarios del Bakufu. En aquellos días estaban teniendo fuertes luchas en las que las calles acababan cubiertas de cuerpos, y no sólo de soldados, sino también de multitud de civiles que eran asesinados sin piedad por oponerse al nuevo gobierno

Por esa razón, debido a que Aizu era casi el último reducto de poder del antiguo Bakufu que existía, el kangun lo asediaba día y noche con la intención de hacerlo caer y tener una victoria completa

"Iremos a Aizu os guste o no, maldita sea! No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esos jodidos patriotas arrasan lo último que nos queda!" Le gritó Shinpachi Nakagura, el capitán de la segunda unidad, al comandante Kondou tomándole del abrigo aguamarina.

El fornido oficial le miró con ojos asesinos antes de soltarse de un guantazo y poner la mano sobre la empuñadura de su nihontou "Si vamos ahora a Aizu nos matarán a todos y todo acabará para el antiguo régimen!"

"Eres tan estúpido que no puedes ver eso?" Preguntó Toshizou cruzándose de brazos con expresión arrogante y contemplando a Shinpachi tras su oscuro flequillo con fríos ojos azules

"Pero la gente de Aizu morirá si no vamos a ayudarles! Están luchando ellos solos contra todo un ejército de soldados armados y preparados, jamás podrán vencer!" Exclamó Sanosuke exaltado secundando al segundo capitán

"Esto es una guerra, Sanosuke, y te guste o no los civiles siempre pagan el precio. Que vayamos allí como corderos no evitará que ellos sigan muriendo" Las palabras frías del segundo al mando enfurecieron al lancero, que golpeó furiosamente el suelo con la parte roma de su arma

"Eres un maldito bastardo insensible, Hijikata!!" Rugió Nakagura desenvainando su nihontou contra ellos y preparándose para luchar 

"Guarde su arma, Nakagura-san, no quisiera tener que matarle" Dijo una voz llana tras él en el momento en que el segundo capitán sintió la punta fría y afilada de una katana en su cuello

"Okita, te pones de lado de estos bastardos?!" Preguntó Sanosuke sin podérselo creer. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar al joven capitán que seguía siendo un gran espadachín a pesar de haber perdido gran parte de su vitalidad por la enfermedad que le carcomía por dentro

El muchacho cerró los ojos y sonrió "Kondou-san es el comandante y yo le seré leal hasta que me muera, Sanosuke-san" Ogata asintió ligeramente, dejando claro de este modo a qué bando apoyaba

"Sólo quedas tú, Saitou. Qué decides?" Preguntó Kondou mirando directo al tercer capitán. 

Hajime, que había permanecido sentado y neutral a todo hecho, levantó la mirada ante la pregunta de su superior. Tenía una sonrisa cínica pintada en el rostro, como si le divirtiera todo aquél asunto "Estoy de acuerdo con Toshizou-san. Sería una total estupidez por nuestra parte ir a Aizu ahora porque estaríamos a total merced del enemigo. Tenemos que esperar una oportunidad propicia para atacar y hacernos fuertes en el castillo junto con el resto de nuestros soldados"

Shinpachi enfundó su katana de malas maneras, gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo, y con un violento ademán se quitó del cuello la espada de Okita "Está bien, haced lo que os dé la gana, atajo de cobardes! Iré solo a Aizu si es preciso y moriré como lo manda el Bushido!" Bufó girando sobre sus talones y saliendo de la cabaña con un portazo

Harada Sanosuke miró a todos en el interior de la estancia, incluida Tokio, que estaba sentada en un rincón apartada de ellos y dudó. Sabía que debía hacer algo por todos aquellos que estaban muriendo en Aizu, pero también sabía que era un suicidio presentarse allí como Shinsengumi en medio del ejército Meiji...

Miró a los ojos marrones de su comandante durante unos segundos, luego a los fríos azules de Hijikata. Les presentó sus respetos con una ligera inclinación y se marchó siguiendo los pasos del que fuera capitán de la segunda unidad

Se abrieron ante ellos unos minutos de silencio agitado por toses de Okita. Al fin, Kondou se pronunció "Bien. Ahora que hemos aclarado este asunto de Aizu quiero deciros que vamos a marcharnos de aquí. Cualquiera sabe lo que pueden hacer esos dos, quizás los Meijis les hagan hablar y nos descubran. Dentro de un día, el 1º de abril, partiremos hacia Nagareyama"

"Disculpen, pero tienen en serio intención de ir a Aizu a luchar cuando las cosas sean favorables?" Preguntó la mujer con un poco de timidez por su interrupción

Los ojos de todos los capitanes se volvieron hacia ella y le hicieron bajar la cabeza avergonzada y deseando no haber dicho nada

"Sí, pero no podremos dejarte marchar. Tu padre es un hombre muy importante para los patriotas en Aizu y no podemos correr riesgos innecesarios" Comentó Toshizou seriamente

"No... Eso ya lo sé... Sólo quería que... Bueno... Mi hermana vive allí también y..."

"Ah, sí, la pequeña Moe --sonrió Okita, y Saitou le miró con fríos ojos ámbar. Para el muchacho aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida y sopló ligeramente. Tokio no le había llegado a contar qué pasó aquella noche, pero desde luego el tercer capitán no estaba demasiado amistoso con él desde entonces...-- Supongo que no habrá problemas en tener cuidado con ella, no? Si es que la llegamos a ver, claro"

"Es sólo una niña pequeña... Les pido por favor que no la maten si la encuentran. Se parece mucho a mí, aunque tiene los ojos marrones" Les dijo inclinándose profundamente hasta hacer que su frente tocara el suelo. Sabía que no tenía caso pedir por la vida de su padre, ya que como patriota oficial e importante no tendría salvación, pero su hermana Moe no tenía nada que ver con las guerras, ni con los fines políticos de estas. Sólo era una niña, y ella haría cualquier cosa que fuera posible para salvarla. 

Hacía tanto que no la veía... Ya tendría nueve años, sería toda una mujercita... La habría cuidado bien su padre? Le golpearía ahora que ella no estaba en casa? La encantaría volver a verla algún día... Echaba de menos sus saltos continuos, su risa infantil cuando la perseguía por toda la casa... 

Ojalá nunca se hubiera visto envuelta en esta guerra... Ella sólo quería una vida tranquila, feliz, con un marido que la quisiera y sus hijos corriendo por la casa. No quería saber nada de asesinatos, intrigas, espionajes y bandos... Por qué no podía ser como las demás mujeres...? 

Pero esa pregunta tenía fácil respuesta. Su padre. Siempre su padre. Él la había obligado a convertirse en espía para ellos, decía que tenía la obligación de servir a su país tal y como él lo estaba haciendo aunque le costase la vida

Le encantaría ver su cara si la viera ahora. Ella, su hija patriota codo con codo con el Shinsengumi.... Seguramente la mataría a golpes por deshonrar su causa...

"Discutiremos sobre eso a su tiempo. Es hora de que nos marchemos, mañana nos espera un duro día de preparativos. Saitou y Ogata, mañana haréis ronda como siempre, Tokio y Okita, vosotros iréis a la ciudad de incógnito como si fuerais un matrimonio y compraréis víveres y lo que haga falta para el viaje. Nosotros traeremos los caballos para todos. Mañana por la noche no habrá reunión, en vez de eso estaremos con los soldados esperando en el valle a llegar todos y luego decidiremos. Está claro?"

Todos asintieron ligeramente, conformes con el plan. La mujer estaba sorprendida de que la hubieran encargado algo, ya que era la primera vez que sucedía algo así. Seguramente el comandante Kondou la utilizaba porque tenía pocos hombres y necesitaba que alguien fuera con Okita. Sí, esa podía ser la razón. El muchacho no estaba en la mejor forma física y por eso no le había mandado a patrullar, lo que habría sido más lógico, ya que su habilidad como kendoka era claramente superior a la de Ogata

No hizo falta que ninguno de los grupos quedara con antelación a una hora o en un lugar en especial. Después de todos los días que llevaban haciéndolo sabían perfectamente en qué esquina o calle debían encontrarse. Eso sucedía incluso con Tokio. Ella no salía de la cabaña casi nunca, pero sabía que debido a su disfraz, Okita vendría a buscarla aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana

"Te quedarás tú a dormir esta noche, Saitou" Ordenó Hijikata levantándose y colocándose el daisho derecho en la cintura. El capitán asintió y no se movió de su sitio junto a la pared de la cabaña. Los ojos marrones de Okita se posaron inconscientemente en Tokio, que al escuchar la noticia se había puesto casi pálida. 

Lo normal era que los capitanes no tuvieran problemas en quedarse a dormir con la mujer, hasta a veces les era de su agrado, ya que podían conversar con ella de casi cualquier tema, pero tras el incidente ocurrido casi tres meses atrás los comandantes habían decidido separar un poco a esos dos con la intención de no echar más leña al fuego. Posiblemente el segundo al mando habría decidido que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y que todo debía volver a la normalidad. Sabía que las luchas internas eran lo peor que podía suceder en un grupo, y estaba decidido a acabar con ellas de raíz, aunque tuviera que matarla para ello. 

Aún después de que los otros hombres se hubieran marchado, el capitán mantuvo su situación junto a la pared de madera. Pasó lentamente la mano sobre la funda de sus espadas mientras veía a la mujer recoger los restos de la cena y limpiar a conciencia el lugar. 

Se le daba bien hacer aquello, decidió. Parecía como si llevara años haciéndolo, y recordó que efectivamente en su casa también se veía obligada a ello. La fuerza de la práctica le había dado una forma ágil y graciosa de llevar a cabo la tarea, con firmes y gráciles movimientos dentro de su kimono. En todas las veces que la había observado recoger la mesa nunca se le había caído nada, y mucho menos se había manchado. 

Sí, realmente se le daba bien, al igual que el resto de las tareas de la casa. Sus movimientos eran siempre graciosos, y su habilidad para servir se había pulido considerablemente en aquellos años que no la había visto. Posiblemente en aquella casa de té le hubieran enseñado. Después de todo, allí tenía que pasar como una de ellas... A pesar de estar borracho, el día que la encontraron no pudo sino asombrarse de la destreza y la belleza de que hacía gala la muchacha...

Estas habilidades además de su gusto por los críos y su inteligencia la hacían una mujer valiosa para cualquier hombre. No tendría ninguna dificultad para casarse... si es tenía la suerte de escapar viva de aquella guerra, claro.

Tokio frunció el ceño a su escrutinio. Le molestaba de sobremanera esa manía suya de mirar todo con sus ojos ámbar capaces de desnudar el alma más protegida, y era realmente incordiante trabajar con su continua mirada sobre su persona. Sus ojos verdes pasaron fugazmente sobre él y decidió darle un escarmiento.

Anduvo hasta cerca de donde estaba él para terminar de recoger esa parte y deliberadamente dejó caer a su lado un vaso con té verde que había sobrado. Para cuando el vaso de cerámica se estrelló contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos, el líquido del interior ya había mojado al hombre

"Lo siento" Dijo sin un atisbo de verdad en sus palabras marchándose a por un paño para secar el suelo y recoger los trozo de la porcelana. Saitou sopló y la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca para detenerla

"Hasta cuándo vas a seguir enfadada conmigo?" Le preguntó. Cierto que su voz era seria y fría como de costumbre, pero había una sombra de fastidio y casi de petición también

"Me haces daño, imbécil!" Le gritó ella como contestación, y utilizando su mano libre le abofeteó. 

El cachete sonó y se sintió fuerte en su mejilla, y tras él los dos se miraron sin moverse. Los ojos verdes de Tokio estaban más abiertos de lo normal, sorprendida de haber reaccionado de esa manera tan violenta y tan poco femenina. El agarro en su muñeca se hizo más débil paulatinamente hasta que el capitán la soltó. Había una mirada grave en sus ojos ámbar cuando se tocó ligeramente la parte enrojecida de su cara

La mujer tragó aire y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para inclinarse profundamente "Lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho. Soy una estúpida, merezco un castigo" Se disculpó esta vez en serio. Sabía que no estaba nada bien lo que había hecho, golpear a un hombre, un soldado, en la cara, era una ofensa grave que se pagaba con la muerte instantánea

"No importa"

"Qué?" Preguntó ella incrédula atreviéndose a levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver su mano acercarse a ella, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. 

Dio un ligero respingo al sentir el roce de sus dedos encallecidos por el continuo uso de la espada en su mejilla "Siento lo del otro día. No debí decirte eso"

Él era un hombre reservado en cuanto a su vida y avatares se refería, y más aún habiendo mujeres de por medio. Quizás si se lo hubiera contado a otra mujer no le hubiera molestado tanto, pero hablar de el tiempo que pasaron juntos, aquellas dos semanas tan fantásticas con su compañero de tropa... Eso había sido demasiado para él. 

Los ojos verdes se volvieron a abrir al escuchar sus palabras, y pronto se encontraron con los magnéticos de él. Esa mirada, esa expresión... Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, y se dio cuenta que seguramente de no haber estado sentada sus piernas habrían dejado de sostenerla

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Saitou miró a la mujer frente a él. Para qué lo iba a negar, le gustaban mucho sus ojos de esmeralda, y en aquellos tres meses los había echado de menos. 

Cuando la miraba... era curioso, porque se sentía culpable de que su mirada verde no fuera tan limpia como cuando la conoció. De alguna forma había siempre una sombra que oscurecía sus ojos cuando le miraba y sabía perfectamente a qué se debía. Eso era lo que había sacado en claro al escucharla contar la historia.

Cuando despertó dos días después de su bronca nocturna, al abrir los ojos no se encontró con los suyos como siempre sucedía, sino que vio a Sanosuke y a Okita a su lado, charlando animadamente. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, aún estaba medio groggy, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar la conversación que había mantenido la mujer con el primer capitán

Ella había estado tan ruda, tan violenta cuando Okita le pidió que hiciera algo de comida para él... 

Flashback

__

Los dos capitanes estaban hablando tranquilamente de sus batallas callejeras del día cuando Saitou despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente y enfocaron a sus compañeros, que se habían vuelto hacia él

"Saitou-san! Por fin despierta!" Sonrió Okita frotando suavemente sus cabellos oscuros

"Después de dormir dos días enteros estarás mejor, no?" Preguntó Sanosuke con un atisbo de burla en sus palabras 

"Dos... días? -- murmuró el soldado apenas sin creérselo-- Qué ha pasado desde entonces?"

"Bah, nada importante..." Se rió el más joven

"Cómo que nada importante! --exclamó el otro casi ofendido-- Hice la batalla de mi vida, y eso no es nada importante?!"

Okita se rió a carcajada limpia "Pero si casi se mata en aquél puente, qué tiene eso de maravilloso?"

Harada le dirigió una fiera mirada de ojos azules mientras se apartaba el tupido flequillo con un ademán "No le hagas caso, Saitou, en realidad fue una gloriosa batalla. Lo único malo fue que el puente se rompió con todos nosotros encima..." Terminó encogiéndose de hombros y dando una cariñosa palmada a su lanza, de la que se había servido para alcanzar la orilla al caer al río

"Menos mal que fue peor para los Meijis, si no a Kondou-san le hubiera dado algo... Voy a decirle a Tokio que le prepare algo de comer, tiene que ponerse fuerte pronto para salir a hacer ronda, me aburro mucho con Nakagura-san" Comentó el muchacho levantándose y yendo hasta donde estaba ella, en la otra punta de la habitación

Pensando en las palabras de Sanosuke, Saitou recordó sus batallas contra Battousai en los puentes de Kyoto, y se dijo que el otro capitán no había aprendido nada desde entonces si habían sido tan estúpidos de dejarles romper el puente con ellos encima

"Hey, Tokio, puedes prepararle algo de comer a Saitou-san?" Le preguntó jovialmente el muchacho llegando hasta ella

"Por qué no lo hace usted? Yo estoy ocupada" Le respondió secamente levantándose y metiéndose en su habitación

Okita parpadeó varias veces sorprendido y la siguió, llamando antes de entrar

"No seas así, Tokio, vamos, qué te cuesta?"

"Nada. Pero no me da la gana, ya se lo dije. Bastante he tenido ya con cuidarle los dos días mientras ustedes estaban fuera"

El joven soldado se sentó en el suelo de madera, a su lado "No es propio de ti comportarte así. Después de lo que me contaste actúas así por una bronca?"

"Usted no sabe nada, me oye? No es quién para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer!"

El primer capitán dio un golpe seco en el suelo con su mano y Tokio dio un respingo sobresaltada al ver la expresión tan seria que tenía el muchacho en la cara "Vas a obedecer lo que te diga, te guste o no, oyes Tokio? Eres una mujer y por mis poderes de guerrero --dijo aludiendo a las espadas que pendían de su cinto-- te ordeno que le hagas algo de comida"

La mujer le miró perpleja unos segundos y luego se inclinó ante él como lo mandaba su educación de señorita "Haré lo que usted diga, pero quiero que quede claro que no es por gusto"

Flashback

Y con esos ánimos se habían sucedido casi noventa días. Tres meses sin sus sonrisas y su mirada verde. Apenas sí le había dirigido la palabra, y las pocas veces que se dignó a hablarle fue con frases cortantes, secas, muy extrañas cuando era de su boca de donde salían

En Osaka y luego después estuvo mucho tiempo añorando aquellas dos semanas de tranquilidad que había encontrado a su lado. Con ella se había sentido sereno, completo y feliz como hacía años que no se sentía. Con sus encantos había conseguido hacerle olvidar durante unos días su vida de soldado. Tokio tenía ese poder sobre él, y en aquellos tres meses se había dado cuenta de que lo echaba de menos

"Perdóname" Dijo suavemente inclinando su cabeza. Le hubiera gustado decírselo antes y acabar con la hostilidad, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella hasta la fecha

"Hajime... " Susurró ella sin poder creer lo que oía. Notó de pronto sus mejillas húmedas; sin darse cuenta se había echado a llorar. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y apoyó la frente en su cabeza "Yo fui la impertinente por contárselo y tú tenías razones para enfadarte. No debes disculparte" Susurró sintiendo el suave roce de su pelo negro contra su piel

Saitou cerró los ojos lentamente, acunado por las finas manos de ella y unos momentos después la tomó por la cintura y la obligó con delicadeza a sentarse a su lado. Tokio no opuso resistencia, ni él tampoco cuando apoyó su cabeza en su hombro

La mujer suspiró ligeramente y de pronto se incorporó con un respingo, mirándole con ojos juguetones "Puedo... quitarte un momento la coleta? Enseguida te la vuelvo a hacer..." Le pidió dejándole perplejo

"La coleta? Eh... bueno..." Se encogió de hombros sin entender las aficiones tan extrañas de Tokio

Pronto sus manos comenzaron a trabajar con la lazada que ataba la cinta verde oscuro, y en unos segundos una cascada de pelo negro liso cayó sobre los hombros de Saitou

"Satisfecha?"

Ella se rió tapándose la boca con un gesto gracioso "Es casi tan largo como el mío... Pero te queda mejor cogido arriba. Sabes? --le dijo comenzando la tarea de volverle a peinar como estaba-- Me molesta mucho estar despeinada, no lo puedo evitar... La verdad es que soy un poco maniática con eso..."

"Supongo que eres igual de maniática con el de los demás..." Comentó relajándose bajo las manos de la mujer. Si había algo que le encantaba además de su nihontou y de comer soba era que le tocaran el pelo con tanta suavidad...

"Sí... --sonrió terminando el lazo y cambiando de tema-- Me alegro de que todo se haya arreglado... No me gusta estar enfadada con la gente..."

"Quién lo diría..." Sopló el soldado cínico prendidos sus ojos en la lamparilla que iluminaba la estancia

"No seas malo, Hajime...!" Se quejó Tokio dándole un empujón en broma

"Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Eres la única que no lo hace" Comentó de manera casual Saitou evitando ese tema

"No sé... Pero si tú quieres lo haré a partir de ahora... Saitou" Sonrió suavemente 

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta rebotaron en la estancia, poniendo a los dos alerta. Intercambiaron fugaces miradas mientras se ponían de pie. El capitán sacó la nihontou de su funda y le dio la espada corta a la mujer como precaución, diciéndola con señas que se pusiera al otro lado de la puerta

Descorrió los cerrojos y abrió lentamente la puerta, que se movió sin hacer prácticamente ruido. Su zurda apretada en la empuñadura se relajó ligeramente al ver al visitante. Era Harada Sanosuke

"Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó con voz cortante mirando detrás del soldado por si acaso hubiera alguien más con él

"Me he dado cuenta de la locura que es ir a Aizu y vuelvo para aceptar el ir cuando al comandante le parezca bien" Le dijo encogiéndose sobre sí mismo cuando una ráfaga de aire frío se metió en su kimono

"Y por qué tengo que creerte, Sanosuke? Cómo sé que no es una encerrona de los Meijis?"

"Te lo juro sobre mi lanza" Dijo solemne golpeando el suelo con la parte roma para dar más fuerza a sus palabras

Saitou utilizó su famoso escrutinio sobre él y tras un breve encuentro con sus ojos azules aceptó dejarle entrar en la cabaña, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el exterior.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y enfundó la espada, sentándose enfrente del capitán de la 10º tropa y reuniendo su daisho junto a él

"Quiere que le prepare algo, Harada-san? Un poco de té verde?" Se ofreció servicial la mujer para dejar a los hombres solos con sus conversaciones

"Sí, gracias" Asintió el hombre de ojos azules

"Para mí también, Tokio" Ella asintió también y se marchó hasta el fogoncillo con intención de satisfacerles lo mejor posible

"Qué ha sido de tu tropa?"

"Qué?"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Nakagura y tú cogisteis a vuestros soldados, o no? Qué ha sido de los tuyos?"

"Se los di a él. Los necesitará"

"Imbécil. No tendrías que haber mandado a tu tropa a morir con ese estúpido descerebrado"

"No vuelvas a insultarme delante de una mujer" Replicó el hombre con hielo en su mirar

"No me des motivos para hacerlo" Se encogió de hombros sonriendo con sarcasmo

Harada apretó los dientes y lanzó un puñetazo contra esa cara sonriente que tanto le había sacado de quicio siempre, pensando para sí que ya iba siendo hora de que alguien le diera una lección a ese bastardo arrogante. Saitou deflectó el golpe con el brazo derecho, pero el otro hombre no tuvo la misma suerte.

Tokio se volvió sobresaltada al escuchar un golpe y vio a Sanosuke boca arriba en el suelo con una mano sobre su nariz, posiblemente partida con el puñetazo. Le vio apretar los dientes con furia y ponerse en pie de un salto para luego lanzarse contra Hajime, que le estaba esperando. 

Hacía años que se conocían y desde el principio sus personalidades habían chocado hasta en lo más mínimo. Lo que a todos les había extrañado siempre es que no hubieran llegado a las manos aún... 

Los dos comenzaron a lanzarse puñetazos ante la estupefacta mirada de Tokio, que no tenía idea de quién de los dos era mejor. Según tenía entendido, los Lobos de Mibu tenían a un oficial que les enseñaba a luchar por si se diera el caso de que se vieran desarmados, y siendo los dos capitanes debían controlar bastante bien aquella disciplina...

Después de ver varios directos y otros tantos ganchos que acabaron lanzándoles al suelo decidió que tenía que acabar con aquello. Entró en su habitación, tomó su kodachi y se presentó de nuevo en el lugar de la pelea sin que ninguno de los dos reparara en su presencia. 

Cuando estaba discurriendo el modo más eficaz de utilizarla para que ambos dejaran de luchar, escuchó los vasos y la vajilla de cerámica repiquetear. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para notar que todas las cosas de la casa se habían puesto a temblar al mismo tiempo

"Es un terremoto!!" Gritó para que los hombres lo notaran. Y vaya si se dieron cuenta. 

Intercambiaron fugaces miradas, bajaron los puños, cogieron sus armas y corrieron al exterior, mucho más seguro que una casucha de madera. El seísmo aumentó paulatinamente su intensidad, y los tres acabaron de rodillas en el suelo, incapaces de mantenerse de pie. 

El ruido a su alrededor era ensordecedor, los árboles se agitaban como simples ramas mecidas por el viento y dejaban caer sus hojas con violencia. Varias rocas se desprendieron con sonoros rebotes que repicaban en todo el valle debido al eco. 

La mujer no pudo evitar gritar de terror al escuchar un rugido proveniente de la misma tierra al desgajarse junto a ellos. El suelo se abrió bajo las piernas de Harada, quien apenas pudo clavar su larga lanza en una de las paredes del cañón para no desaparecer en la negrura de las entrañas del planeta. Se agarró fuertemente a su arma con brazos y piernas, rogando porque su mejor amiga no le fallara en aquellos momentos, y esperó entre bamboleos a que el terremoto remitiera lo suficiente para intentar trepar y salir de allí. 

No era la primera vez que se veía en un terremoto, y sabía que tan pronto como las fallas se abrían podían cerrarse.

Saitou dudó unos segundos mientras veía a su adversario colgar de la forma más deshonrosa de su lanza. No tenía ninguna razón para salvarle la vida, en realidad Sanosuke siempre había sido un ser incordiante en extremo

"Ayúdale, Saitou, vamos! --exclamó la mujer de rodillas en el suelo a pesar de que el temblor era ya minúsculo-- Es la única manera de que puedas acabar tu combate, vamos!" Su repentino cambio de estrategia pareció funcionar con el Miburo, que se echó en el suelo y estiró el brazo para que el otro se agarrara

Sanosuke vio el brazo que Hajime le tendía y tras agarrarlo bien fuerte sacó su lanza con la otra mano y la lanzó con excelente puntería sobre ellos dos, clavándola a salvo en tierra.

El hombre, que era bastante ágil se ayudó de los esfuerzos del otro capitán para ir escalando la pared con las piernas y su mano libre, llegando tras unos segundos de fuerte subida a la tan ansiada superficie.

Tokio se acercó a ellos, que jadeaban a causa de la adrenalina y del tremendo ejercicio, y comprobó que estaban bien. Bien, si no tenía en cuenta las magulladuras que ambos habían conseguido a puñetazos

Vio un resplandor del que no se había percatado antes, y se dio la vuelta. Con un suspiro vio la cabaña arder hasta los cimientos. El candil se debía de haber caído durante el seísmo y el aceite había prendido la madera vieja de la casa 

"Gracias" Dijo el lancero humildemente con una ligera reverencia

"Si te hubiera dejado ahí abajo no hubiera podido darme el placer de matarte yo mismo" Le contestó secamente recordando las acertadas palabras de Tokio. Bien hubiera podido dejarle morir allá abajo, pero él gustaba de terminar las cosas a su manera, con sus manos o con su espada. Era parte de su filosofía, empezar y terminar un combate con honor.

"Qué tal si se siguen peleando en otro momento? Es tarde, y mañana tendremos un día largo..." Comentó la mujer con buen criterio levantándose y sacudiéndose la suciedad del kimono

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas fugaces y se levantaron del suelo. Sabían que Tokio tenía razón, y también que el terremoto había apagado el fuego de la pelea, al menos, por aquella noche

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

N del A:

-- Según la Historia, en Toba-Fushimi Tokugawa mantuvo negociaciones con los líderes Meijis y de esta forma cedieron el gobierno de Edo sin derramamiento de sangre. Creo que por eso 1868 es el primer año Meiji, pero no estoy muy segura

-- La división del Shinsengumi se produjo realmente con Harada y Shinpachi, aunque evidentemente no sé cuáles fueron los motivos... (O eso dice donde me informé....)

-- El Sekihoutai --si no he hecho mal las cuentas-- será traicionada en 1869, teniendo Sano 9 añitos... por eso los saco aquí, ya que debieron tener un papel bastante importante en el tema... Y por si alguien no lo tenía muy claro eran una especie de ejército auxiliar formado por campesinos y comerciantes que iban reclutando gente por todo el país dándoles la buena noticia de que el gobierno Meiji bajaría los impuestos... Lástima que al final Sagara Sozou acabara tan mal... Era majo, el chico ^__^

--El Bushido es el código por el que se regían los samurais, era como su carta magna...

-- Por cierto, lo de que Saitou y Sanosuke se lleven mal me lo inventé porque nuestro Sano está sacado del capitán del Shinsengumi y supuse que si se llevaba mal con uno lo haría también con el otro... ^__^

   [1]: captain5.htm



	5. De camino a Nagareyama

captain5 ****

Captain Ookami & The Beauty Lady Takagi 

---0ooooooooo0---

Así, un día después, al amanecer, el Shinsengumi dejaba su refugio en Edo para marchar a Nagareyama. Los caballos andaban a paso ligero, levantando poco polvo a su paso por los caminos de tierra apisonada. Cierto que podían ir más rápido, pero su paso era parte del disfraz. A cualquier ojo le parecería una marcha de mercaderes de todos los estilos. Esa había sido la misión de Tokio y Okita, comprar lo necesario para la tapadera de parecer un mercado ambulante. 

En cabeza iban los dos comandantes marcando paso y la dirección correcta, y entre los soldados rasos se intercalaban tres capitanes y Tokio, dejando la retaguardia cubierta por Ogata. 

Para todos fue una gran sorpresa el encontrar de vuelta a Sanosuke, ya que por entonces se había difundido ya la noticia de su marcha con Nakagura. El soldado se presentó ante sus superiores al anochecer con Tokio y Okita y, tras pedir perdón públicamente por su tontería Kondou le dejó reintegrarse en sus filas, con la condición de que él mismo le mataría a la mínima que hiciera.

Harada estuvo de acuerdo con aquello y también con el mandato de que no tuviera soldados bajo sus órdenes. Sabía de sobra que la idea había sido del capitán de la tercera unidad al que tanto odiaba, pero no dijo nada. 

Con el pensamiento de que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío calmó sus ánimos. Más tarde encontraría la oportunidad de hacérselo pagar, al igual que le agradecería a Tokio el haber mentido por ambos al decir que su nariz y las magulladuras se debían al terremoto de por la noche. Una de las reglas fundamentales del Shinsengumi castigaba a los soldados que se enzarzasen en rencillas personales a cometer seppuku...

El camino a Nagareyama era algo largo pero no difícil, y los caballos les habían llevado con facilidad sobre sus lomos durante dos jornadas, pero a pesar de esto Kondou y Toshizou decidieron que sería más seguro que atravesaran parte del bosque por donde sabían había un pequeño sendero. De este modo pasaron a viajar entre gruesos árboles que casi tapaban el sol sobre sus cabezas

Okita azuzó a su caballo para acercarse al lugar donde Tokio cabalgaba rodeada de soldados que charlaban animadamente con ella. Para montar, la mujer vestía amplios pantalones azul oscuro y camisa blanca y había recogido su pelo en una larga coleta arriba de su cabeza para que no la molestara con los saltitos que producía el animal bajo ella. Ellos, como siempre, llevaban sus kimonos y sus sables en la cintura, aunque por seguridad no llevaban el abrigo aguamarina sobre sus hombros.

"Nunca pensé que supieras montar tan bien, Tokio... Ayer me quedé con ganas de decírtelo después de que salieras al galope a parar el caballo desbocado de Omi" Dijo el capitán con su característica jovialidad, pero era ella la que se sorprendía de que su amigo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para controlar el caballo como lo hacía. Llevaba la tuberculosis bastante avanzada, sólo había que verle para darse cuenta de ello. Cada vez estaba más delgado, los pómulos comenzaban a marcarse en su cara como infalibles indicadores de que cada día que pasaba la muerte se le acercaba más y más

"Mi padre me instruyó en todo... Ya sabe, no sólo los hombres entienden las artes de la guerra" Se encogió de hombros ella con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para él

"Ultimamente estás muy contenta..." Comentó con malicia para ver qué le contestaba

"En serio...?" Tokio le miró con expresión interrogante, pensando si en realidad eran ciertas las palabras del muchacho

"No os parece, chicos?"

Un soldado de pelo castaño contestó afirmativamente que llevaba todos esos días de buen humor, y sus compañeros, los otros que habían estado hablando con ella hasta que llegó Okita, asintieron desde sus monturas

Ella se rió ligeramente mientras se encogía de hombros "Supongo que será porque al fin dejamos aquella cabaña... Llevaba tanto tiempo sin salir de allí que ir a cualquier otro lugar me pone de buen humor --le contestó sin decir toda la verdad, ya que la causa principal de su felicidad era su reconciliación con Saitou-- Y usted qué tal se encuentra, Okita-san?"

"Bien, bien... Como siempre --sonrió el muchacho dulcemente-- Cuéntame algo, se pelearon Saitou-san y Sanosuke-san?" 

"Eh?" Tokio le miró con grandes ojos vedes, y su descuido delató su mentira 

"Era algo que tenía que pasar más pronto o más tarde, nunca se han llevado bien..." Se encogió de hombros satisfecho de haberlo descubierto

La mujer suspiró y levantó la vista hacia el arco de ramas de árboles que cubría sus cabezas en su travesía por el bosque "Gracias a los Dioses surgió el terremoto aquél... Pensaba que se iban a matar..."

"No tienes que preocuparte si no luchan con sus armas. Saitou-san es muy hábil con la nihontou, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Sanosuke-san es un lancero... La verdad es que sería un combate digno de ser visto. Apostaría a que Toshizou-san no se lo perdería... Si no estuviera castigado por las leyes del Shinsengumi, claro..."

Dejaron de hablar alertados por el súbito descenso de la marcha de los compañeros que cabalgaban delante de ellos. Miraron a su alrededor con mil ojos atentos, intentando captar algún movimiento sospechoso en el bosque.

Al momento los tenían encima. 

"Es el kangun!!" Gritó uno de los soldados. Los pájaros levantaron el vuelo entre asustados trinos al escuchar el estruendo de los aceros al desenfundarse. 

En el bosque, los caballos tenían poca capacidad de maniobra, y los atacantes tenían la ventaja de ir a pie, pero aún así los experimentados soldados de Shinsengumi se defendían bastante bien

Agrupándose y resguardándose con los troncos de los árboles, los atacantes tenían menos posibilidades de acertarles. Las espadas largas de los hombres eran bastante efectivas contra ellos, sobre todo la larga lanza de Harada, que fuera donde fuese siempre encontraba un blanco. 

Tras unos minutos de escaramuza acabaron con todos los enemigos nada más que con una o dos bajas. Todos estaban en el más absoluto de los silencios, esperando por si llegaba algún otro ataque, pero nada más sucedió.

Tokio limpió la hoja de su kodachi antes de guardarla en la funda negra y dorada sujeta en su pantalón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no participaba en un combate real, pero al parecer no se le había olvidado cómo luchar...

"Qué va a pasar ahora, Okita-san?" Preguntó en voz baja echando una última ojeada a su alrededor. Volvió a repetir la pregunta un poco más alto al ver que no le respondía, y se giró hacia él al fin cansada de que no le hiciera caso.

Sus cejas se enarcaron con horror al ver al joven capitán a su lado con la mano crispada en la empuñadura de su nihontou. Por su rostro pálido bajaban gotas de sudor frío mientras daba débiles bocanadas de aire. 

"Okita-san...!" Exclamó pegando su caballo al de él preocupada por su salud. Vio su pecho moviéndose irregularmente bajo el kimono, sus ojos muy abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas, mirando la cabeza del caballo sin ver. Su mano soltó la espada, que cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, y él hubiera seguido su camino de no ser por un soldado que le cogió. 

A esto los soldados comenzaron a cuchichear y preguntarse por la suerte del capitán, y el rumor pronto llegó a los extremos de la comitiva.

Kondou y Toshizou estaban hablando muy seriamente cuando uno de los rasos que tenían detrás les informó. Tras la escaramuza el segundo al mando se había adelantado hasta el final del bosque y desde allí había podido comprobar que estaban rodeados por el kangun, quienes incluso tenían tiendas de campaña a campo abierto. 

Todo aquello era muy extraño, y olía a traición porque nadie más que ellos sabía que iban a Nagareyama. Kondou pensaba que había sido la noche que se marcharon Harada y Shinpachi, porque el Gobierno Meiji habría necesitado tiempo para reunir a todo aquél ejército y colocarlo allí. Ellos dos quedaban automáticamente descartados porque no había forma de que Shinpachi lo supiera y Harada había estado vigilado desde que volviera. 

Podía haber sido cualquiera de los soldados rasos, Saitou, u Ogata. De Okita no sospechaban porque conocían al muchacho desde mucho tiempo, sabían que les era totalmente fiel y además era un buen amigo de ambos. No, el primer capitán no podía haber sido. Tampoco la mujer, vigilada constantemente, podía haber alertado al gobierno a pesar de ser uno de ellos. 

De este modo sólo dos capitanes les resultaban sospechosos además de los soldados, y eso era todavía demasiada gente. Pero decidieron tratar una cosa de cada vez. En ese momento era importante ver qué le sucedía a Okita.

Hijikata se bajó de su caballo y entró entre las filas de sus soldados hasta llegar al lugar donde Tokio intentaba sin éxito reanimar al muchacho. En pocas palabras ella y el soldado que la ayudaba le relataron lo sucedido, y el ceño del segundo comandante se hizo profundo bajo su flequillo negro. 

Habló con el soldado y le ordenó que trajera allí a Saitou. Cierto que podía ser un traidor, pero llevaba años sirviendo a su causa con voluntad férrea, persiguiendo a los traidores al Shinsengumi con su nihontou hasta acabar con ellos. Además, siempre estaba acompañado de Okita, por lo que de haber realizado algún acto de traición el muchacho habría hecho justicia, o lo habría intentado al menos. 

Acostumbrado a sus actos y a su forma de ser, Toshizou había aprendido a confiar en él, e incluso le caía bien. Era una máquina de matar, como él y como Okita, sin los sentimentalismos propios de Sanosuke, o del propio Kondou. 

"Sí, Toshizou-san?" Preguntó el tercer capitán con semblante de hielo cuando llegó hasta allí

"Quiero que cojas a Okita y a Tokio y que vayáis los tres a Nagareyama. Estamos cerca, al galope tardaréis dos horas más o menos. Mientras ella se ocupa de llevar al muchacho al médico más cercano tú buscarás un lugar donde podamos establecernos. Nosotros iremos tan pronto como podamos"

"Y si me niego? Estos hombres que nos han atacado era sólo una avanzadilla, quiero quedarme a luchar"

"No vamos a luchar con ellos, Saitou, son demasiados. Es más importante que asaltemos el castillo de Aizu en su momento que intentar un ataque contra estos. Además, Kondou tiene un plan, no hay de qué preocuparse. Espéranos en el puente que hay en la entrada a última hora de la tarde. Y ten cuidado, parece ser que estamos rodeados" Le dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose por donde había venido. Su actuación dejaba en claro que no había nada que replicar. 

Saitou sopló disconforme con la orden recibida y, poniendo a Okita sobre su hombro marchó hasta el extremo de la fila, donde Ogata aguardaba. 

Él y sus soldados preguntaron qué es lo que sucedía y se interesaron por su misión y por la salud de su compañero, pero el soldado no respondió. Tokio, que le seguía de cerca tuvo que contárselo todo en pocas palabras.

Dos soldados desmontaron y les ofrecieron sus caballos, yendo ellos a buscar los que habían quedado sin amo. Sin más tardar los dos animales salieron al galope en dirección contraria.

Hijikata volvió a su posición y la fila de "mercaderes" se adelantó hasta salir a campo a través. Allí, tal y como Kondou había supuesto, un emisario del kangun les estaba esperando.

Era un hombre maduro, bastante mayor que ellos y algo entrado en canas. Al verles llegar a la linde del bosque azuzó a su caballo moteado para que fuera hasta allí.

"Que puede desear el poderoso ejército del Emperador de unos pobres mercaderes como nosotros, señor?" Preguntó Kondou con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

"Mi comandante ordena que vuestro jefe me acompañe. Quiere hablar con él"

"Pero somos mercaderes, cada uno es su propio jefe... Viajamos juntos porque comerciamos juntos, nada más" Añadió Toshizou esforzándose por ser amable

"Para ser mercaderes utilizan muy bien los sables. No ha quedado nada de mi tropa de reconocimiento" Sonrió cínico el emisario, que sabía perfectamente con quién estaba tratando

"Sus soldados nos atacaron, señor, era justo que nos defendiéramos" Se encogió de hombros el comandante rabiando por dentro al darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban yendo por donde él quería

"De cualquier modo, después de la entrevista con su comandante nos dejará partir?"

"Por supuesto, siempre y cuando nos hagan un precio especial en las mercancías que les pidamos --se rió el hombre de buena gana-- Diga a su jefe que le espero en mitad de la explanada" Apretó un poco los talones en los ijares del caballo y partió al punto de encuentro

"Lo saben" Murmuró Hijikata furioso conteniendo las ganas de golpear al árbol que tenía más cerca para desahogarse

Kondou asintió "Me llevaré a cuatro soldados conmigo y veré qué es lo que quieren"

"Pero eso es un suicidio"

"No tienen pruebas de quienes somos, Toshizou. No somos los únicos que van de Edo a Nagareyama, o sí? Lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacerles creer que se han equivocado y venderles todas las chucherías que compró Tokio"

"Iré contigo. Por si intentan algo"

"No. Tienes que quedarte y dirigir a las tropas. Tú eres el segundo comandante, es tu responsabilidad atacar Aizu si yo no vuelvo"

El segundo al mando apretó la mano en la empuñadura de su nihontou con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron lívidos. Era una locura, estaba seguro de que no le dejarían marcharse una vez estuviera allí, y Kondou se lo tomaba con esa tranquilidad...! 

"Kondou..."

"Ya está bien! Hijikata Toshizou, te comportas como un crío! --le cortó el mayor frunciendo el ceño sobre sus ojos marrones-- Esto es la guerra, recuerdas? Mis intereses son los del Shinsengumi, y mi honor me dice que esto es lo que tengo que hacer. Cada uno sirve a la causa como tiene que hacerlo, es karma, el destino. No se puede cambiar. Ahora escúchame. Ten a todos preparados. Si ves que empiezo a armar jaleo salid corriendo de aquí, me oyes? No os quedéis a luchar de ninguna de las maneras, es una orden"

El otro hombre bajó ligeramente sus ojos azules. En el monólogo de su amigo podía encontrar casi las mismas palabras que él mismo le había dicho a Saitou un rato antes. El comandante era su amigo, el único que le conocía realmente bajo esa máscara fría que llevaba bajo el flequillo negro, y le dolería perderle... Pero así era el destino de los dos 

"Tienes razón, disculpa mi cabezonería, Kondou. Todo estará apunto en cualquiera de los casos" Sintió una mano del fornido comandante apretar su hombro unos segundos antes de ordenar a cuatro soldados que marcharan con él

Mientras les veía alejarse en la distancia explicó lo que estaba sucediendo y les preparó para lo que pudiera pasar. En cuanto los seis puntos bajaron del caballo y desaparecieron dentro de una de las tiendas todos los soldados desenvainaron haciendo el menor ruido posible por si había espías. 

Estaban demasiado lejos para oír nada, pero pudieron ver perfectamente cómo la tienda de campaña donde habían entrado se desplomaba como una sábana cualquiera. Esa era la señal. 

Toshizou levantó el sable para que todos lo vieran y rápidamente salieron al galope desde retaguardia Sanosuke y Ogata seguido por el resto de soldados

__

Encontraré al traidor, Kondou, y le haré pagar por todo, lo juro por el Aku Soku Zan!! Pensó Hijikata espoleando su montura para que cogiera velocidad

---0oooo0---

Era casi la hora que había acordado con Hijikata, y Saitou estaba en el puente acordado montado en su caballo marrón oscuro. Había hecho exactamente lo que le habían ordenado.

Tras la larga cabalgada había dejado a Tokio y a Okita en el primer médico que habían encontrado y desde allí se había marchado a cumplir el segundo encargo. Tuvo que recorrerse muchas tabernas y hablar con mucha gente hasta encontrar por fin alguien que le alquilara o vendiera una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. 

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente intentando despejarse un poco. Para cerrar el trato con aquél hombre había tenido que beber sake como en los meses que estuvo con los renegados que se fugaron del Shinsengumi. Y había perdido práctica, se emborrachaba con más facilidad que entonces...

Comprobó por quinta vez que sus espadas estaban donde deberían y se bajó del caballo. Estuvo un rato de pie, cogido a las riendas, esperando a que el suelo de madera dejara de moverse bajo él. Maldiciendo como un marinero se acercó con paso inseguro a la baranda del puente y miró al agua que corría limpia bajo él. Se le ocurrió que quizás el agua fría le despejaría y le devolvería los reflejos, ya que no estaba tan borracho como para no darse cuenta de la que le caería si sus comandantes le veían en ese estado tan lamentable. 

Agarró las riendas del caballo y le llevó con él hasta el borde del río, donde se dejó caer. El suelo estaba mullido, lleno de hierba fresca que el animal no desaprovechó.

Saitou se arrodilló entonces y se asomó al caudal que corría tranquilo a su lado. Vio peces moverse cerca de él, y también libélulas, y uno o dos sapos comiéndoselas.

La gente que pasaba por allí le miraba hasta con curiosidad, intentando imaginar qué es lo que se le habría caído al hombre para estar mirando el río con tanta insistencia.

Observó su reflejo durante unos segundos y deliberadamente metió la cabeza en el agua y se mojó hasta el cuello. Evidentemente salió chorreando, pero no le importó mojarse el kimono porque había conseguido lo que quería; tener las ideas claras. 

Cuando la superficie se hubo tranquilizado volvió a mirarse en el río, y se rió de buena gana al ver que a sus 24 años seguía siendo igual de viejo --o joven-- que cuando se marchó de su casa o se enroló en el Shinsengumi. 

Mirándose notó que tenía manchas de sangre fresca en la manga izquierda de su ropa. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y sacó la nihontou de su funda, comprobando para más disgusto que ni siquiera había acertado a limpiarla adecuadamente. La introdujo en el agua corriente y dejó que el río hiciera su trabajo. Apenas podía creer la facilidad que tenía para matar estando ebrio... Era una mala costumbre, pensó secando con delicadeza la hoja con un pañito de algodón.

No lo iba a negar, le gustaba el sake, pero le hacía perder los papeles. Y si había algo que odiaba era perder la compostura y el autocontrol

Se tumbó en la hierba y puso las manos tras su cabeza. Si se detenía a pensarlo, era una ironía que matando se ganase la vida cuando por la misma razón tuvo que exiliarse de su casa. 

__

Los tiempos cambian, es cierto, pero por alguna razón yo sigo igual que siempre... O no? Tokio piensa que he cambiado... 

Su pensamiento entonces voló hacia la clínica donde ella todavía estaría con Okita. A pesar de que el muchacho había recuperado la consciencia en medio de la marcha le habían llevado a ver al doctor. En cualquier caso, lo que le había ocurrido aquél día estaba dentro de lo esperable. Su enfermedad estaba en fase terminal, y por muchos médicos que viera no se salvaría de ninguna manera. Era una lástima perder así a un gran espadachín... 

Y qué habría sucedido con el resto de la tropa? Se estaban retrasando... Toshizou le aseguró que no lucharían pero... Cómo iban a salir de esa encerrona sin pelear? Era imposible, si incluso Tokio y él tuvieron que desenvainar para librarse de unos cuantos soldados que les perseguían en su carrera...

Casi pareció que sus compañeros leyeran sus pensamientos, porque al pronto escuchó la voz fría del segundo al mando llamarle desde arriba del puente. Hajime se levantó casi perezosamente, se estaba bien tumbado junto a las aguas tranquilas.... 

Al momento estaba cabalgando al lado de sus compañeros. No le hizo falta mirar mucho para darse cuenta de que sí habían tenido que entablar batalla para salir de allí. Vio sus caras serias, demasiado para ser normales, y azuzando al caballo, se colocó junto a Hijikata. Al punto notó que faltaba alguien

"Dónde está el comandante?"

"Yo soy ahora el comandante. Kondou ha muerto. Llévanos hasta la casa" Le dijo desapasionadamente y sin intención de continuar hablando. Harada se acercó a ellos también y le pidió permiso para ir a ver a Okita antes de preguntarle a Saitou dónde se encontraba

"Luego te llevaré. Cuéntame qué es lo que ha pasado, Sanosuke" Le dijo secamente sabiendo que aquello no era más que un mero intercambio de servicios. El capitán de ojos azules le refirió brevemente el plan e Kondou y su escapada campo a través donde tuvieron que pelear para salvar sus vidas. Evidentemente no todos lo lograron

"El comandante piensa que alguien nos ha traicionado, Saitou. Y yo también lo creo. Es demasiada coincidencia que supieran exactamente dónde estábamos, quiénes éramos y por dónde íbamos a pasar"

"Y no piensas que haya podido ser yo?" Le preguntó con su sonrisa cínica favorita

Sanosuke decidió no seguirle el juego, pero aún así le respondió amargamente "Eres un maldito jilipollas, pero eres leal a tus principios, lo sé. Y también Toshizou-san lo sabe. Si no ten por seguro que ya estarías muerto"

Saitou frunció ligeramente el ceño durante unos momentos, pero pronto sonrió de nuevo, esta vez ladino y casi con cierto sadismo "Creo que tendré que volver a hacer mi trabajo. Es muy divertido, y además se me da bien, qué más puedo pedir?"

"Eres un psicópata desalmado..." Le censuró Harada casi escupiendo las palabras debido a la repulsión que aquél capitán le merecía. El otro tan solo se encogió de hombros, divertido por las reacciones tan pasionales que siempre conseguía al hablar con el capitán de la 10º unidad

Pronto llegaron a la cabaña. Era más grande que la que tenían en Edo precisamente porque los soldados tenían que dormir allí también. Aunque, como siguieran así pronto no tendrían problemas de espacio. Si cuando salieron de la ciudad eran aproximadamente veinte, su numero se había reducido a la docena contando con Okita y Tokio. 

De nuevo su pensamiento se marchó hasta ella. Mientras cabalgaban había pensado, y con lógica, que ella podía haberse quedado con los Meijis que la devolverían a su casa o podía haberse escapado con el caballo, pero no lo había hecho. Se dijo que sería una pregunta que estaría encantado de hacerle aunque de antemano conociera parte de la respuesta. 

"Os quiero aquí con tiempo suficiente para que Tokio haga la cena, entendido?" Ordenó el comandante bajándose del caballo sin siquiera mirarles. Ellos dos dieron la vuelta a sus monturas y a paso ligero marcharon al centro de la ciudad. 

La mujer se alegró mucho cuando vio a los dos capitanes entrar en la clínica. El que Sanosuke estuviera allí también le decía que habían conseguido salir de la encerrona del kangun.

Se inclinaron cortésmente frente al doctor que se les presentó y le dieron las gracias por informarles sobre el estado de salud de Okita. Les dijo que lo que le había pasado había sido fruto de algún fuerte esfuerzo físico. La tuberculosis es una enfermedad que afecta principalmente a los pulmones y al pedirles tanto trabajo se habían colapsado, esa había sido la causa de su desmayo. El resto no fue nada nuevo, su enfermedad era incurable y estaba en fase terminal. Debía hacer el menor ejercicio posible para que no le volviera a pasar lo mismo y por lo demás sólo era cuestión de tiempo

"Okita era muy amigo de Kondou --comentó Sanosuke después de poner a la mujer al corriente de lo sucedido-- Será bueno que se lo digamos?"  
"Tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse..." Se encogió de hombros Saitou

"No si tenemos cuidado... Es cuestión de hacerle creer que está espiando o qué se yo en algún sitio junto con algunos hombres, los que también murieron..." 

Dejaron de hablar al escuchar el ruido de una corredera. El muchacho salió de la habitación por su propio pie, con su típica sonrisa en el rostro aunque aún un poco pálido "Nos vamos?" Preguntó jovialmente, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada

Por orden de Hijikata aquella misma noche Saitou comenzó sus pesquisas para encontrar al responsable de la traición y muerte de Kondou. No fue muy complicado adivinar quién era el culpable entre tan pocos sospechosos. A los once que eran sin contarle a él había que quitar al comandante, Harada, Okita y Tokio. Y de esos siete, seis eran soldados rasos, fáciles de impresionar y amenazar hasta conseguir la verdad. 

Pero ninguno de sus malos trucos hizo falta, el traidor se desenmascaró solo mientras hablaba con él, ya que desde la última fila, en el bosque, no podía saber el aspecto del mensajero del kangun, al que según Toshizou sólo habían podido ver él, Kondou y los soldados que estaban inmediatamente detrás de ellos. 

A la mañana siguiente Ogata estaba tranquilamente comiendo un bol de gachas de avena cuando Saitou se sentó delante de él con expresión sonriente y dejó su nihontou desenfundada a su lado

"Qué hay, Saitou? Quieres hacerme más preguntas? Ya te dije que yo no traicionaría nunca al Shinsengumi, pero en fin... Dispara"

"No voy a hacerte más preguntas, sólo quiero discutir contigo la manera de acabar con el traidor... Cuando lo encuentre, claro. Los dos sabemos cómo son de ruines los Meijis, y sabes que de cualquier manera, el traidor no será recompensado más que con la muerte... Bueno, sí, me encantaría ver su cara entonces, pero hay que mejorarlo. Qué te parece esto? Yo personalmente perseguiré al traidor hasta darle caza, y le cortaré su lengua mentirosa además de sus manos de traidor, y esas orejas que sólo oyen lo que le conviene. Sabes que soy muy capaz de hacerlo, creo que recuerdas lo que pasó cuando todos aquellos quisieron dejar el Shinsengumi... Después de eso, bueno, le dejaré marchar para que piense que se ha escapado. Correrá a los brazos de sus amiguitos Meijis y ellos le darán el golpe de gracia por mí. Qué te parece, quieres que comencemos ahora mismo o prefieres morir con el estómago lleno?" Le preguntó por fin después de todo el soliloquio.

Los ojos marrones del capitán se abrieron con sorpresa al verle tomar su nihontou y dejó caer la cuchara de madera en el bol, salpicando el suelo de gachas. 

"Yo no... yo no... fui, lo juro"

"Claro, claro... Sabes? Eso es lo que dicen todos" Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. El resto de los hombres que estaban comiendo en la misma habitación, que era la más grande y utilizada para muchas cosas, se volvieron para ver la escena

Ogata se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, perseguido de cerca por el Lobo que pretendía darle caza. Recorrió varias habitaciones, a veces sin molestarse siquiera en descorrer las puertas, y salió al exterior, donde guió sus pasos al abrevadero. 

Saitou casi chocó con Sanosuke en la puerta de salida, y el otro capitán, alertado con anterioridad por el mismo Hajime de que había encontrado al traidor, lo entendió todo y salió corriendo tras él también siempre con su lanza dispuesta.

Cuando llegaron allí Ogata ya se había subido a un caballo y lo espoleaba para escapar. Sanosuke tomó entonces su arma, apuntó, y la lanza voló con increíble destreza hasta su objetivo.

Con un relincho agónico el caballo se derrumbó al clavársele la lanza en un costado, casi aplastando a su jinete en la caída. Para cuando el hombre consiguió desenredarse de los correajes, sus perseguidores ya estaban allí.

Había verdadero terror en su cara cuando miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un par de ojos ámbar mirándole con malicia. Hajime tenía su espada desenvainada, y podía haberle cortado el cuello allí mismo, pero esperó a que el enemigo se levantara y saliera corriendo haciendo gala de su instinto de supervivencia.

Entonces se colocó en su postura favorita, el Gatotsu, que consistía en la Estocada Horizontal propia del Shinsengumi pero mejorada de forma que con la derecha guiara la hoja de la espada mientras se lanzaba contra el enemigo con toda la fuerza de sus piernas

Sanosuke agitó la cabeza con desaprobación cuando el otro capitán empaló a Ogata por la espalda y lo clavó en el tronco de un árbol

"Así es como entiendes tú un combate? Matando por la espalda?"

El hombre sacó su arma de un tirón y la limpió con la misma ropa de su víctima "Ogata era un traidor, y se merecía una muerte de traidor. A ti en cambio te mataré de frente para ver tus ojos mientras mi hoja te atraviesa, Sanosuke"

"Serás tú el que acabes en la punta de mi lanza, Saitou" Le dijo sacando susodicha del cuerpo sin vida del equino

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

N del A:

--Bueno, tengo que pedir perdón por éste capítulo porque falta gravemente a la realidad... El caso es que me enteré más tarde, pero Okita estuvo en Edo, y Sanosuke no se marchó con el Shinsengumi a Nagareyama, sino que también estuvo en Edo. Luego, también tuve problemas con las fechas y eso... 

--Lo de Kondou sé que sucedió, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde ni cuándo... Así que también me lo tuve que inventar. 

--La traición de Ogata es falsa, me la inventé yo. Bueno, esto es un fic y mi información no es maravillosa, qué le voy a hacer! Algo tenía que inventarme para lo de Kondou.... Gomen nasai.

   [1]: captain6.htm



	6. Batalla en Aizu 1 parte

captain6 ****

Captain Ookami & The Beauty Lady Takagi 

---0ooooooooo0---

Tokio suspiró al ver a la gente pasar por la calle junto a su ventana. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, en Agosto, la gente no paraba un momento en sus quehaceres, los niños no corrían por las calles de Aizu. 

Su estancia en Nagareyama fue corta debido a los tratados que Hijikata había realizado con los últimos generales de los ejércitos de Tokugawa. Aunque sabían que todo estaba perdido pensaban luchar hasta el final contra el terrible ejército que había conseguido formar el nuevo gobierno Meiji

Y ella... Su situación era única. Era una patriota que estaba en el bando del Shinsengumi. Fuera de la casa donde cuidaba a Toshizou estaban sus amigos, su familia e incluso Kuro, su prometido. Ellos eran poderosos, tenían armas y fuerza de sobra para acabar con la centena de Tokugawas que quedaban con vida. Nadie podía impedir ahora que se reuniera con ellos. El comandante no aguantaría una carrera larga para detenerla, y estaban solos allí. 

Saitou estaba liderando en esos momentos un ataque contra los patriotas y no tenía ni idea de cuándo volvería, y evidentemente Sanosuke estaba con él. 

Aún con eso, Tokio seguía mirando por la ventana.

Usando su frío tono normal, Hijikata le preguntó en qué estaba pensando. Ella volvió la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa melancólica "Estaba pensando en que Saitou-san es un buen estratega, no cree? No han matado a ninguno de los nuestros desde que él los dirige..."

"De los nuestros?" Preguntó el comandante de acerados ojos azules. Tokio dio un respingo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el hombre continuó hablando

"Acaso no te consideras Meiji?"

La mujer apartó la mirada y buscó una respuesta para tan perturbadora pregunta. Era patriota? Sí, desde luego que sí, estaba de acuerdo con abrir el Japón al exterior y con darle el poder a su dueño, el Emperador. Pero su vida no había sido feliz entre los patriotas, más bien todo lo contrario. Comenzó realmente a vivir cuando entró en el Shinsengumi. 

Y no era sólo por el hecho de que Hajime estuviera allí, era algo más. De alguna manera, aquellos hombres se habían convertido en su familia. Una un poco extraña, pero así lo sentía. Quizás sus ideas no fueran las mismas, pero esa sensación de camaradería, de amistad que había en las reuniones nocturnas en su casita de Edo no la había tenido antes con sus compañeros Meijis. Esa era la respuesta, y así se lo dijo al comandante.

Él tardó unos momentos en asimilar sus palabras antes de probarla una vez más "Y qué defenderías antes, tus ideas o tu familia?"

Tokio apretó los labios a la pregunta que sabía acabaría llegando. Si Toushizou de por sí siempre había sido un tipo frío y retorcido, desde que asumió su rol de comandante las cosas habían empeorado sustancialmente. 

"Tendría que verme en esa situación"

En el momento en que el hombre asentía a sus palabras se dejó oír un tiro cerca de allí, y luego el estruendo de un cañón que hizo temblar la estructura de esa y varias casas más.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y los dos empuñaron sus armas sin pensarlo. Un hombre maduro, de pelo oscuro como la noche entró jadeando. Era el dueño de la casa, un Tokugawa que estaba ayudando a sus tropas como podía. Sus ideas eran lo único que tenía y las defendía hasta la muerte; los Meijis habían matado a su mujer y a sus hijas.

"Tenemos que avisarles!!" Consiguió exclamar tras tomar aire unos instantes

"Tranquilo, cuéntanos qué pasa..." Le dijo Tokio ayudándole a sentarse e intentando controlar su propio nerviosismo despertado por la ansiedad del recién llegado

"Les... Les van a rodear, vienen por el camino que bordea la montaña! Son demasiados, tienen que escapar o estarán perdidos...!" Dijo atropelladamente, el corazón casi saliéndosele por la boca de lo rápido que latía

El comandante le miró con expresión grave, su mente discurriendo a gran velocidad un plan que salvara a su tropa del desastre "Tokio... Estás dispuesta a defender tu familia?"

"Yo...? Quiere que entre en el combate y mate a los Meijis por salvarles?" Le preguntó casi escandalizada por su proposición

"Es hora de que decidas qué es más importante para ti. Si no te abres camino hasta allí, Saitou, Sanosuke y el resto serán arrestados y ejecutados públicamente por atentar contra el nuevo gobierno Meiji. Es eso lo que quieres?"

"No puede pedirme eso! No es justo, Hijikata-san..." Tokio comenzó con un tono bastante elevado, pero acabó casi en un susurro. _Serán arrestados y ejecutados públicamente..._

Tiene razón... Es hora de que decida qué me importa más, si mis ideas Meijis o la vida de mis amigos... y de Hajime. Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo, no quiero matar soldados del kangun, y menos si son los de Aizu... Conozco a muchos de ellos, no son mala gente.... Pero una vez me prometí que haría todo lo posible para defender a los míos si alguna vez estaban en peligro, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No puedo seguir siendo neutral, es hora de que me implique para bien o para mal....

"De acuerdo... --dijo con un suspiro-- Confío en que no haga ninguna tontería mientras yo no estoy, comandante"

El hombre sonrió ladino y apartó el flequillo negro de su cara, dejando ver sus bonitos ojos azules "No te preocupes por eso. Lo único que debe importarte ahora es llegar hasta Saitou y contarle esto. En cuanto pueda me reuniré con vosotros"

Tokio suspiró y se marchó a la habitación contigua. Se desnudó completamente y cambiando su kimono azul celeste por uno más práctico para lo que tenía que hacer. Desde que se marcharan de Edo no se lo había vuelto a poner. 

Su corazón se ensombreció al recordar cómo el joven Okita había muerto entre sus brazos. Fue en la mañana del 30 de mayo, lo recordaba perfectamente. El capitán estaba persuadido de que la racha de mala suerte que estaba teniendo el Shinsengumi se debía a un gato negro que convivía con ellos desde hacía un tiempo. Le parecía mucha casualidad que desde mediados de abril --tiempo en el que el felino pasó a formar parte de los inquilinos habituales del lugar-- y a pesar de que el Shinsengumi había unido sus fuerzas con el ejército de Ootori Keisuke, estuvieran perdiendo tantas batallas. La gota que colmó el vaso fue el día en que trajeron a Toshizou gravemente herido. A partir de entonces siempre que veía al animal corría a espantarlo con la esperanza de alejarlo de allí. 

Aquél día quiso el destino que la carrera colapsara sus pulmones para siempre. A pesar de que le llevaron rápidamente al médico, no pudieron hacer nada por él....

Se colocó la kodachi en el cinturón y recogió su pelo con dos varillas plateadas, haciendo un moño en la parte alta de su cabeza. 

Los dos hombres, que estaban hablando quedamente, callaron al verla salir. El dueño de la casa la miró de arriba abajo, admirado por el cambio de la muchacha. Parecía un guerrero, y no sólo por su atuendo, sino por la determinación que llevaba pintada en el rostro. Rápidamente le indicó en qué zona de la ciudad estaban luchando; los alrededores del castillo de Aizu. Con una leve inclinación se despidió de los dos hombres, sin sospechar que sería la última vez que viera a ambos.

---0ooo0---

Con un gruñido, Harada Sanosuke saco su lanza del cuerpo de un soldado moreno. Miró a su alrededor, la calle estaba llena de cuerpos, pero afortunadamente la mayoría eran enemigos. Se notaba que muchos de ellos eran jóvenes inexpertos, y eso era una suerte para los Miburos. 

Escuchó entre el griterío y los aceros entrechocando el grito de guerra de un patriota y, asiendo su arma con fuerza dio un rápido giro para tomarle desprevenido. El soldado no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el brutal ataque le hundió una parte del cráneo.

Se limpió el sudor de la cara y el dorso de su mano apareció manchado con la sangre de alguno de los enemigos que le había salpicado. Un fugaz barrido de sus ojos azules le informó que todo él estaba igual de sangriento a pesar de no tener casi heridas.

Escuchó disparos un poco alejados de donde se encontraba él luchando con la mitad de los hombres e inconscientemente volvió la cabeza hacia la parte alta de la calle. Saitou y los suyos debían estar teniendo problemas... Pero no podía hacer nada, al menos hasta que acabaran con los enemigos que les ocupaban en ese momento

"Capitán Harada! Capitán Harada!!" Oyó que le llamaban de lejos. Un soldado y una mujer corrían hacia allí abriéndose camino entre los Meijis con sus espadas

El hombre dejó de prestarles atención para seguir combatiendo con fiereza hasta que llegaran. Pero su mente estaba algo distraída del combate. Qué estaría haciendo Tokio allí? 

Con un golpe certero partió la hoja de la nihontou enemiga y con un revés, su cuello. Dos soldados más se desplomaron a sus pies muertos antes de que Omi y Tokio llegaran hasta él

"Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tokio? Que ha pasado? Dónde está Toshizou-san?" Preguntó el capitán como si fuese una ametralladora mientras barría la zona con su mirada en busca de posibles enemigos. La batalla estaba decayendo, ya no eran dos masas de soldados luchando apelotonados, sino pequeños grupos de diez o veinte

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí, otra partida del kangun viene por el camino de la montaña para rodearnos! Ya deben de estar en la ciudad, Harada-san!!" Exclamó la mujer entre jadeos. La kodachi estaba fuertemente apretada en su mano derecha, y su hoja goteaba la sangre que había derramado su dueña

Sanosuke la miró con grandes ojos azules, ya que nunca había visto su faceta guerrera en todo su apogeo y se sorprendió de encontrarla tan hermosa. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta que se la había quedado viendo fijamente y se concentró en sus palabras "Quién te lo ha dicho?"

"Yabu-san, el dueño de la casa, ya sabe! Tenemos que avisar a Saitou-san! Vamos, hay que darse prisa!" Le urgió con grandes aspavientos

El capitán asintió, y cuando les ordenó quedarse allí para coordinar el ataque e ir adelantando posiciones, Tokio se negó en rotundo. Le habían ordenado buscar a Saitou y eso era lo que iba a hacer aunque tuviera que hacer enfadar al otro hombre.

Harada no tuvo más remedio que ceder y ambos echaron a correr, no sin antes dejarle bien claro a Omi que tenía que ordenar a los hombres que fueran subiendo calle arriba para encontrarse con los demás.

La plaza donde habían estado luchando se estrechó hasta convertirse en una calleja como siempre alfombrada de cuerpos y sangre. Mientras subían calle arriba hasta el lugar donde se oían escaramuzas con disparos de fusil incluidos, el hombre recordó batallas antiguas; las de Kyoto, las de Edo. Aquello estaba resultando una matanza como las de entonces. Gracias a los dioses Battousai no estaba allí, si no todo sería muy diferente.

Desde Toba-Fushimi no habían vuelto a ver su cabeza pelirroja, y había comenzado a pensar que alguien había conseguido derrotar al hitorikki más famoso de todos los patriotas

__

La única lástima es que no haya sido yo su ejecutor... Pensó mientras se abría camino a golpes de lanza, siempre con Tokio pegada a su lado

La calle se ensanchó una vez más, dando paso a una plaza casi cuadrada que tenía salida a una de las calles principales de la ciudad, la que llevaba al castillo de Aizu. Como en casi toda la ciudad, las puertas y las ventanas estaban cerradas completamente para evitar entrar en contacto con cualquiera de los bandos.

Los soldados del Shinsengumi estaban parapetados detrás de cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles de pantalla contra las balas que ocasionalmente cruzaban la calle o se habían colocado en los puntos ciegos de los francotiradores para mantener allí sus escaramuzas contra el kangun.

Vieron a lo lejos la alta figura que era el capitán lanzándose con su nihontou contra el soldado lo suficientemente osado como para desafiarle, y se fueron fundiendo con los pequeños grupos de soldados para despistar a los tiradores y poder acercarse hasta allí

Pero cometieron el gran error de presentarse a su lado sin anunciar su presencia y Saitou, dándose cuenta de que alguien corría hasta él se giró con brusquedad y lanzó un fiero mandoble al aire con su zurda

Inconscientemente Sanosuke colocó su arma en vertical para parar la hoja que iba a cortarle el cuello, salvándose así por la mínima. Ambos se miraron fieramente, y el capitán de la antigua 10 unidad pudo ver cómo por unos instantes el otro hombre dudaba sobre su identidad

Tokio miró al hombre que amaba con las cejas enarcadas, sorprendida por su violenta reacción y la mirada de asesino que había en sus ojos de ámbar. Agitó la cabeza, diciéndose así misma que esa forma de actuar era la normal en alguien que combate tras combate salvaba su vida

"Saitou-san, tranquilo, somos nosotros" Le imprecó. Pronto sintió su taladrante mirada sobre ella, pero la soportó y se la devolvió con sus ojos esmeralda, que parecieron infundirle una nueva cordura más allá del combate

Hajime dejó de hacer fuerza con su espada y la acabó bajando, dejando a Harada hacer lo mismo con su lanza

"Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Preguntó con voz fría como el acero de su katana mientras tal y como hizo Sanosuke en su momento recorría la plaza con su mirada, siempre alerta ante cualquier emboscada

En pocas palabras la mujer le contó lo referente a la nueva partida del kangun que llegaba a Aizu y la orden de Hijikata 

El capitán rumió rápido sus palabras y su mente comenzó a imaginarse las posibles tácticas que el general enemigo utilizaría para encerrarles. No era muy difícil darse cuenta que con dividir el ejército en dos, una facción para cada una de las salidas de la calle, les tendrían acorralados. Lo único que podían hacer entonces era salir a la calle principal. Una vez allí ya decidirían si se quedaban a luchar o si se retiraban

"Sanosuke, métete en la calle por donde habéis venido y grita a los tuyos que se den prisa en subir, da igual si la escoria monárquica se entera o no, vamos!" Le ordenó tajantemente. Quisiera o no, Harada obedeció porque él era el comandante cuando Toshizou no estaba presente

Un disparo silbó cerca de sus cabezas, y los dos se agacharon rápidamente "Tenías que venir tú, Tokio?" Le preguntó intercambiando miradas

"No fue por gusto, Saitou, pero no había nadie más... --suspiró, aunque una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios al darse cuenta de que se estaba preocupando por ella... una vez más-- Cómo va la batalla?"

"A su favor. Son muchos, y desde luego no venceremos si vienen más" Fue la seria respuesta

Dos soldados enemigos se les acercaron por detrás aprovechando que estaban agachados para evitar los tiros, pero al contrario de lo que pensaban no pasaron desapercibidos para el hombre, que les había visto por el rabillo del ojo. 

Les dejó que se acercaran confiados hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Entonces se levantó como un resorte y su nihontou trazó media circunferencia en el aire. Al punto, dos cabezas rodaron por el suelo entre una lluvia de sangre

Saitou se volvió a agachar junto a ella, y arqueó una ceja al verla secarse los ojos sin demasiado éxito. Su kimono y su pelo estaban manchados de sangre, pero eso no le pareció tan terrible. La observó detenidamente, pero tampoco vio heridas en su cuerpo

"Qué es lo que te pasa?" Le preguntó al fin sin entender nada

Ella tragó saliva y se obligó a serenarse. Después de todo, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería. Aquello era una guerra, y estaba en el bando contrario. Era normal que sus antiguos camaradas patriotas acabaran muertos a sus pies... "Na-Nada... Me asusté como una tonta, eso es todo... " Le mintió borrando de su mente el recuerdo de cuando conoció a uno de esos jóvenes en la clínica donde ella ayudaba al doctor Takani.

Sanosuke corrió hasta donde estaban ellos, saltando y esquivando balas con relativa facilidad "Ya vienen, pero tenemos que darles un poco de tiempo, esos malditos están haciendo un tapón en la calle!"

"Ishido!!" Llamó Saitou a un soldado de su edad aproximadamente. El hombre despachó al monárquico moreno que le ocupaba y dejó al resto para sus compañeros. Era relativamente nuevo allí, de los últimos que se habían unido al ejército Tokugawa, pero era un buen luchador y se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros y la confianza de sus oficiales

"Sí, capitán Hajime?" Preguntó el castaño resoplando cansado

"Corre hasta la salida de la calle con varios hombres y quédate allí esperando. En cuanto que veas las banderas Meijis a lo lejos silbarás tres veces, has entendido?"

El hombre asintió y salió corriendo a su nuevo destino sin hacer preguntas. Era el prototipo del buen soldado, cumpliendo las órdenes sin cuestionarlas....

"Y qué haremos nosotros mientras llegan los soldados?" Preguntó Tokio inocentemente

"Luchar y matar a cuantos podamos" Fue la respuesta de Saitou. Ella bajó los ojos hasta su arma y asintió levemente

De esta forma, cada uno de ellos se integró en un grupo de Miburos. Como un goteo comenzaron a llegar soldados de los que estaban a las órdenes de Sanosuke. Eran rápidos subiendo, pero no lo bastante. Los Meijis debían tener una buena barrera montada en medio de la calle, y por desgracia no podían ayudarles... 

De pronto se abrió la ventana de un segundo piso y un hombre mayor, entrado en canas se asomó con un cuenco de barro en la mano e hizo blanco en la cabeza de un patriota. Así estuvo ayudando al Shinsengumi tirando todo lo que tenía a mano hasta que un disparo silbó junto a su cabeza y le hizo entrar de nuevo en su vivienda para no salir más. 

La gente de Aizu, por mucho que les molestara a los monárquicos, estaban a favor del antiguo régimen, y algunos, hartos de la guerra y de los patriotas les ayudaban como podían. Si en esos momentos el ejército tenía los hombres que tenía era por la incorporación de muchos de los habitantes...

Poco tardaron los tres silbidos en hacerse oír entre el bullicio de la batalla. El tiempo de espera había terminado y si se quedaban más tiempo morirían todos. Por mucho que le pesara, Harada sabía esto, así que no discutió cuando el comandante en funciones dio la orden de retirada.

Tal y como lo habían ensayado en multitud de ocasiones, los Lobos de Mibu se juntaron en manada y salieron calle arriba, deteniéndose fortuitamente a pelear contra los patriotas a mitad de camino.

Al fin se reunieron con Ishido en una de las calles principales de la ciudad, desierta debido a la batalla. El hombre estaba herido y había perdido a tres de sus cuatro hombres, pero su semblante no estaba serio por eso. Cuando miraron calle abajo y vieron los estandartes comprobaron con desánimo cómo el kangun les superaba al menos cuatro veces en el número que eran ellos al principio 

"Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí ahora!" Exclamó Sanosuke viéndose totalmente perdido

"Al castillo, vamos!" Saitou elevó su nihountou y apuntó con ella a la enorme construcción que se recortaba en el horizonte cercano. A la carrera, los Lobos recorrieron la avenida en la que estaban y doblaron el final para tomar la calle que les llevaría directos a las murallas del recinto

---0oooo0---

El castillo de Aizu era una gran construcción, quizás no tanto como el de Edo pero sí igual de hermoso. Tenía fuertes murallas y estaba bien abastecido, no debería costarles demasiado defenderlo... 

No hizo falta que se pararan a hablar con los guardias del castillo. Como el resto de la ciudad, defendían el Bakufu y no creían en el gobierno Meiji, y veían en el ejército que corría hacia sus puertas la última esperanza de volver atrás.

Nada más llegar les informaron de que los altos cargos de la ciudad estaban refugiados allí también. Tokio enarcó las cejas a estas palabras y dejando su posición junto a varios soldados se acercó al comandante

"Saitou... Mi... mi padre está aquí..." Balbució ella compungida. El que Takagi Kojuurou estuviera allí complicaba las cosas en gran medida e implicaba también que varios soldados del castillo serían del bando enemigo... Pero qué estaría haciendo un monárquico importante en un castillo regido por Tokugawas?

"No pasa nada, ya pensaremos en algo"

"Pero... querrá matarnos a los dos, no lo entiendes? Le mentí y además he traicionado sus principios...!"

Sanosuke, que había escuchado la conversación por casualidad, se quedó asombrado ante la familiaridad que usaba Tokio con Saitou y se preguntó qué era lo que el comandante no les había contado sobre ella... O mejor dicho, sobre ellos.

Decidió entrar en la conversación como si no supiera nada "Qué ocurre, Tokio? Pareces preocupada por algo..."

"Uno de los altos cargos de Aizu es patriota y está aquí, así que es bastante posible que tengamos soldados enemigos en el castillo" Le contestó el comandante en funciones cruzándose de brazos

"Bueno, no pasa nada... Estaremos alerta. Además, serán pocos en comparación con los nuestros. No te preocupes más por eso, yo me haré cargo" Dijo hinchando el pecho

Hajime pensó en replicarle algo, pero descubrió que no estaba de humor para meterse con el otro capitán. El que el padre de Tokio estuviera con ellos en la fortaleza le perturbaba...

Pronto se presentó ante ellos el capitán de los soldados del castillo. Era un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente y vestía el mismo kimono que el resto de los guardianes. A pesar de haber perdido un ojo en un violento golpe de espada, su mirada negra imponía respeto donde se posaba

Mientras que Tokio, ayudada por algunos sirvientes del castillo, hacía las veces de médico con sus soldados, los tres capitanes entraron en el edificio.

Anduvieron por el interior impoluto y perfectamente decorado. Varios soldados andaban de aquí para allá ocupados en sus cosas, hablando sobre la guerra y la batalla que se les avecinaba mientras que algunos sirvientes limpiaban, cambiaban flores o simplemente velaban por que todo el palacio estuviese perfecto.

Antes de llegar al salón donde iban a comenzar a hablar sobre estrategias se detuvieron a saludar a uno de los peces gordos que cohabitaban allí. Fue un contacto breve pero amistoso, se veía claramente que confiaba en que aquellos tres aguerridos capitanes consiguieran derrotar a los Meijis...

Todo lo que restó de tarde Tokio la tuvo muy ocupada a pesar de que los hombres y mujeres que le ayudaban eran bastante competentes. No había ningún soldado de los que habían luchado que no tuviera alguna herida que tratar. Mayormente no estaban heridos de gravedad, si no, no habrían conseguido alcanzar el castillo a tiempo, pero algunas heridas de bala, luxaciones o roturas necesitaban atención especial.

Llegó un momento que temió que se terminaran las vendas y demás útiles necesarios, pero los sirvientes que le ayudaban le quitaron importancia al asunto; en vista de cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos en los últimos meses se habían aprovisionado bien de todo lo indispensable...

Después de haber sido curado de sus heridas, Ishido se había quedado allí con la mujer para ayudarla, decidiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta que sus superiores decidieran lo que había que hacer. Realmente nunca había practicado la medicina pero limpiar cortes y vendarlos era algo que cualquier guerrero algo experimentado sabía realizar

Estaba la mujer cosiendo a un muchacho cuando escuchó una discusión a poca distancia de donde estaba ella. Era uno de los soldados de guardia empeñado en no dejar pasar a alguien hasta allí, pero no podía identificar quién era esa otra persona

"Déjale pasar, Benimaru" Dijo con firmeza sin distraerse de su trabajo. El soldado gruñó algo inteligible y a regañadientes se quitó de la puerta

"Chínchate! --exclamó entonces una voz infantil antes de sacarle la lengua al hombre, que estaba comenzando a pensar en cometer infanticidio-- Hola, puedes curar a mi pajarito?"

Tokio levantó la cabeza y dejó de coser al instante. Sus ojos verdes se posaron entonces en una cría de 9 años aproximadamente vestida con un kimono verde y malva que llevaba entre las manos un pájaro. Tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo negro y liso recogido en un alto copete que daba saltitos con sus andares

"M-Moe...?" Vaciló casi sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella parpadeó varias veces con sus grandes ojos y se acercó a la "doctora" sin dejar de mirarla. La observó detenidamente durante unos instantes, puso su animalito en manos del muchacho a quien estaba curando Tokio y de repente quitó las varillas plateadas que sujetaban su moño. Su pelo negro, algo enmarañado y sucio de la batalla cayó sobre los hombros de la incrédula mujer

"Nee-chan, eres tú!!" Exclamó por fin echándose en sus brazos. Ante las miradas asombradas de todo el personal, la "doctora" estrechó a la cría con fuerza mientras reía felizmente

"No sabíamos que tuvieras una hermana, Tokio..." Comentó uno de los guardias asistentes que había convivido con ella durante todo ese tiempo

Tokio la separó de sí y la miró, admirándose de todo lo que había crecido durante su ausencia "Sí, es Moe, mi querida hermanita... Qué guapa te has puesto en estos cuatro años, y cuánto has crecido!"

La pequeña se rió ante sus halagos y tocó la cara de su hermana mayor ligeramente "Te echaba de menos, Nee-chan, dónde estuviste estos últimos meses? No sabíamos nada de ti..."

"Tuve... eh, problemas, Moe, pero ya pasó todo... Está Padre aquí?"

"Sí. Quieres que vaya a buscarle?"

"No! No, Moe, escúchame bien, no debe enterarse, vale? Al menos todavía no... Es muy complicado de explicar, pero confío en ti, sí?"

"De acuerdo, pero dime una cosa --entonces se acercó a su oído para que nadie más la oyera-- Todos ellos son del Shinsengumi, verdad? Está Hajime por aquí también?"

La mayor se puso un poco colorada "Eh... sí, sí que está aquí. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por nada --contestó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-- Me gustaría verle otra vez..."

El muchacho tosió ligeramente y le devolvió el pajarito a la niña, esperando con paciencia a que la mujer se volviera a acordar de él, ya que a su alrededor el resto de los ayudantes proseguían con su quehacer. 

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por él, no entiendo de pájaros, Moe..." 

"Bueno... --dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-- Sólo espero que no se muera... Te podré ver más veces?" 

"Claro, pero ahora tienes que dejarme trabajar, vale? Vuelve con Padre, y recuerda, no le digas nada de esto, de ninguno de los dos...!"

Cuando la niña se hubo marchado Tokio elevó la voz y les pidió a todos los presentes que no dijeran nada de lo que habían oído allí "Os lo pido por favor. No le digáis a nadie que la pequeña es mi hermana, y los que sabéis ya quién soy mantened el secreto. Mi padre no debe enterarse de esto..."

Para muchos de los soldados aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero los sirvientes sí que habían relacionado todo. Si la "doctora" era hermana de la pequeña Moe significaba que también era hija de Takagi Kojuurou. No entendían muy bien qué era lo que sucedía, pero como no había dinero de por medio ni otros intereses que pudieran beneficiarles decidieron callar... 

Para cuando quiso acabar su trabajo se había hecho muy tarde, era noche cerrada y apenas sí había cenado algo. Los sirvientes le habían conducido a un baño y además habían sido tan amables de prepararle un kimono limpio de mujer, más acorde con ella. Tokio suspiró ligeramente cuando una de las mujeres que servían en el castillo le ayudó a vestirse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanto lujo, y la verdad, se había desacostumbrado a ello. Además, le parecía extraño que la trataran tan bien.

La sirvienta se encogió de hombros y le respondió que ella era sólo una mandada. Le habían dicho sus jefes que ella era una persona importante para el ejército y le ordenaron servirla, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

"El capitán Hajime-san quiere verla. En cuanto terminemos le mandaré llamar, de acuerdo, Takagi-dono?"

Con un fino peine desenredó sus cabellos negros, limpios y perfumados como hacía mucho tiempo y le ayudó a peinarse a su gusto. De este modo, la joven Takagi volvía a lucir tan hermosa, limpia, bien peinada y vestida como cuando habitaban en su casa de Kyoto

"Puedes llamarle ahora, Kara" 

Kara asintió y se despidió de ella con una ligera inclinación antes de salir de la habitación. Unos minutos más tarde llamó a la puerta y entró seguida del alto Miburo

Estaban en un palacio, y tal y como mandaba la cortesía, Tokio hizo una reverencia al recién llegado, invitándole a sentarse con ella. El capitán la correspondió con una ligera inclinación aceptando su ofrecimiento sin tardanza

Una vez la sirvienta se hubo asegurado de que no les hacía falta nada, dejó la habitación para que pudieran hablar en privado. De cualquier forma no estaría lejos de allí por si la necesitaban...

Antes de decir nada, Tokio se fijó en él. Como siempre hacía, estaba observando minuciosamente cada detalle de la estancia con sus inquietos ojos ámbar. Llevaba puesto aún el ensangrentado abrigo aguamarina sobre los hombros y tenía la impresión de que, a pesar de que hacía horas que acabó la batalla, no había descansado nada

Saitou, adivinando sus pensamientos le contestó llanamente que acababan de terminar la reunión hacía diez minutos escasos y que no había tenido tiempo para nada

"Debíais estar hablando de algo muy importante, ni siquiera habéis venido a que os vea las heridas..."

"Hazlo ahora. Si quieres..." Se retractó al darse cuenta que quizás había sido muy brusco al principio de la frase. No quería que sonara como una orden...

Tokio asintió con una suave sonrisa y llamó a la criada, ya que sabía que estaría esperando una orden suya para ir.

Se sentó junto a él y le quitó el abrigo aguamarina, comenzando a limpiarle los cortes de espada en cuanto Kara le trajo lo necesario. Al principio notó su cuerpo en tensión, y pensó que quizás le estaba haciendo daño, pero pronto los músculos comenzaron a relajarse. Miró de soslayo y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en el rostro.

"Saitou... Por qué querías verme?" Le preguntó casualmente tras unos minutos de suave silencio

"Tengo que hablar contigo" Respondió el Miburo casi en voz baja relajándose bajo las finas manos de la mujer. Ella siguió con su trabajo intrigada, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo era él quien tenía que hablar...

Así pasaron unos minutos más en silencio en los que Tokio terminó de curarle, no había tenido mucho trabajo. En realidad, nunca lo tenía. No era normal que alguien consiguiera herirle gravemente; o bien el enemigo era un espadachín excelente o había tenido mucha suerte... Y aquél día no se había dado ninguno de los dos casos. De cualquier forma, por profundos que fueran los cortes, nunca se quejaba. Alguna vez se había llegado a cuestionar si sería insensible al dolor, pero el propio capitán le había contado que conocía algunas técnicas de concentración para esos menesteres

Suspiró levemente a su silencio. Estaba tardando mucho en dejar salir lo que fuera que quisiera decir, y eso le hacía sentir nerviosa. Levantó la vista y le vio tal y como le había visto antes. Sus ojos cerrados en una expresión tranquila y casi suave acompañada por una respiración lenta y acompasada

Tokio se rió ligeramente entre dientes mientras le miraba con cariño. El capitán se había quedado dormido bajo sus manos

Por unos momentos pensó en despertarle, pero acabó decidiendo que le dejaría dormir. Se lo había ganado. Pasó dos dedos por su mejilla con tanta suavidad que ni siquiera se dio cuenta y se levantó, andando hasta la puerta, donde llamó a Kara y le ordenó que trajera una almohada y un edredón fino.

Con paso lento y cuidadoso volvió hasta su lugar junto a él, donde se arrodilló. Le tomó suavemente por la cintura y entre sus brazos le fue llevando hacia la derecha para dejarle tumbado sobre un costado

Le escuchó murmurar algo y ella acarició su pelo suavemente "Shh... confía en mí..." Le susurró sin parar en su tarea.

Una vez le tuvo tapado hasta la cintura le quitó la coleta y la bandana de la tropa y se lo dejó todo a su derecha, también el daisho, a sabiendas de que si se despertaba a media noche lo primero que buscaría a su lado serían sus espadas 

Le estaba observando cuando Kara se paró a su lado y le susurró que dejar a un hombre dormir en su habitación no era correcto y que todos en el castillo pensarían mal cuando a la mañana siguiente le vieran salir de allí. Tokio palmeó la mano de la sirvienta ligeramente y agitó la cabeza

"No te preocupes, iré a dormir a su habitación. No pasará nada por eso, no crees?"

---0ooo0---

Acababa de amanecer cuando Saitou se despertó. Apenas sí había mudado su postura durante toda la noche, así que se tumbó boca arriba y miró al techo mientras se acababa de despejar, tocando a su lado en un gesto ya casi involuntario su nihontou.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La reunión, sí, y también el haber ido a hablar con Tokio, pero nada más. Debía de haberse quedado dormido... Tenía la sensación de haber soñado con ella, seguramente debido a su presencia mientras dormitaba...

Casi perezosamente se sentó, quitándose de encima el edredón. A su lado encontró la cinta que sujetaba su pelo y también la bandana, a parte de un kimono y su abrigo aguamarina perfectamente limpio

Se dio un baño y cuando estaba terminando de atarse el kimono llamaron delicadamente a la puerta. Era una mujer preguntando si estaba dispuesto a recibir una visita

La corredera se abrió tras dar él su consentimiento y Tokio apareció vestida como la noche pasada, con aquél kimono rojo estampado con flores y el pelo recogido en dos brillantes coletas que enmarcaban su cara. 

"Buenos días, has dormido bien?" Le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones en el tatami

"Sí, gracias a ti, supongo" Contestó sin violencia sentándose frente a ella. Estuvieron unos momentos sin decirse nada, sólo mirándose, hasta que al final Saitou decidió que tenía que decirle lo que la otra noche no pudo. Suspiró ligeramente antes de comenzar

"Tokio, Sanosuke y yo hemos decidido que tienes que volver con tu padre. Dirás que te tuvimos retenida pero al saber que eras su hija te dejamos libre" 

"Qué?" Tokio tragó aire, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos. El hombre se silenció durante unos segundos, y cuando iba a exponerle sus razones llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Era Kara

"Capitán Hajime-san, el capitán Harada-san y el capitán Iori-san le esperan en el salón"

"Ahora voy. Luego seguiremos hablando" Le dijo a la mujer mientras se levantaba, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la corredera un agarro en su abrigo le hizo detenerse. Hajime se volvió sorprendido y la vio de pie junto a él, su pequeña figura agitándose con sus sollozos

"No te deshagas de mí, por favor...!" 

"Tokio..." La llamó turbado por sus palabras y su reacción

Ella le miro borroso entre sus lágrimas y se abrazó a su pecho "Sé defenderme sola, y además siempre sirvo para algo! Por favor, Saitou, nunca he sido una carga para vosotros!"

El capitán la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra sí, dejándola llorar libremente "Vamos, no llores... No es por eso, nos has ayudado muchas veces... Pero la guerra se acaba, y nosotros vamos a perder. Los patriotas nos matarán a todos, pero tú eres una de ellos... Por eso tienes que volver con tu padre"

"No quiero ser Meiji si con ello tengo que verte morir!!" Le gritó abrazándole más fuerte aún y enterrando la cara en su kimono

"No entiendo por qué me tienes tanto cariño --dijo casi con suavidad unos instantes después-- Soy un asesino hijo de un granjero, y tú eres una señorita de buena familia. Tu padre no tendrá problemas para casarte con alguien que valga más que yo"

"Pero yo quiero al asesino..."

Saitou bajó la mirada y la abrazó más fuerte, tocando con una de sus manos su sedoso pelo negro. Ella le quería, le había querido desde que se conocieron a pesar de haberla hecho daño tantas veces, empezando por el día que la abandonó. Ya se lo había dicho, no podía entender cómo una mujer tan dulce y tan guapa podía querer tanto a un hombre como él...

Porque ella... a una mujer tan maravillosa era difícil no quererla. Era perfecta; inteligente, bonita, buena ama de casa y buena guerrera y con un carácter imposible de olvidar. Y para colmo tenía ese poder sobre él de hacerle olvidar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Bastaba un roce de sus suaves manos para enseñarle un camino diferente al que había vivido siempre

"E-Estoy dispuesta a volver con mi padre... --dijo ella cuando se hubo calmado-- Pero a cambio quiero que me prometas algo"

"Qué quieres?"

"Prométeme que cuando acabe la guerra te casarás conmigo"

El soldado levantó una ceja ante lo insólito de su petición y no pudo sino reírse suavemente "No puedo prometerte algo como eso... Sería estúpido atarte a algo así tal y como están las cosas"

"No, no lo es... Es cierto que la guerra está muy mal, pero eres un hombre de honor, un samurai, y harás todo lo posible por vivir para cumplirla, me equivoco?"

Saitou se rió de buena gana ante la picardía de la señorita, que le conocía casi mejor que él mismo y la separó ligeramente de sí, lo suficiente como para que agachándose un poco pudiera unir su frente a la de ella "Si eso es lo único que quieres, te doy mi palabra" 

Una sonrisa tocó sus labios delicadamente maquillados "En realidad... Quisiera algo más de ti..." Susurró la mujer. Sus brazos soltaron lentamente su cintura para ir a enroscarse cual finas serpientes en su cuello. 

El capitán tenía su mirada prendida en la de ella, atrapado en las lagunas verdes que eran sus ojos tan brillantes, tan bellamente enmarcados en sombra grana. Sus manos suaves y frías encontraron un camino hacia su espalda, y su contacto hizo que se estremeciera ligeramente. Podía sentir su respiración, más acelerada de lo normal cada vez más cerca de él; lentamente se estaba poniendo de puntillas, elevando su altura para ponerse a su nivel

En un leve encuentro sintió sus suaves y coloreados labios sobre los suyos, entreabiertos debido al éxtasis del trance en el que estaba sumido, para luego verse envuelto en el apasionado mundo que era su boca...

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

N del A:

-- Al parecer, Toshizou no luchó en las batallas de Aizu, ni siquiera el la del castillo, pero tampoco murió allí. El comandante del Shinsengumi recuperó a unos pocos soldados que habían sobrevivido al kangun y se marchó a Hokkaido (una isla que está en el norte del país, si no me equivoco), donde aún estuvo dando guerra durante unos meses más hasta que le mataron de un tiro

--Ya sé que la muerte de Okita os parecerá un poco extraña, pero puedo asegurar que según mi información fue así. Yo también me asombré....

-- Bueno, creo que ya conté antes que metí la pata con Sanosuke. Según tengo entendido, murió en la batalla de Ueno de un flechazo... Pero en fin!

-- Lo del doctor Takani... Bueno, me refiero evidentemente al padre de Megumi. Es que como las dos vivían en Aizu pues... me hacía ilusión ^__^

-- Os ha parecido muy paposo--lloroso--pastelero este final? Espero que no....! Y diré que lo escribí así para afirmarme más en mi idea de que hay bastante diferencia entre cómo somos con nuestra gente y cómo somos con los demás. Y os aseguro que a mi pesar hablo por experiencia propia...

   [1]: captain7.htm



	7. Batalla en Aizu 2 parte

captain7 ****

Captain Ookami & The Beauty Lady Takagi 

---0ooooooooo0---

Los últimos días de agosto se fueron consumiendo lentamente. El kangun no había atacado todavía porque para su desgracia no tenían cañones con los que derribar los muros. Aún así, la batalla era inminente para principios de septiembre, cuando llegarían con refuerzos.

En el interior del castillo, todo eran preparativos, carreras de aquí para allá y fuerte instrucción militar. El ambiente estaba tenso, los soldados saltaban a la mínima de cambio, pero sus capitanes los manejaban con mano de hierro y no permitían que estúpidas rencillas personales acabaran con la unidad de su ejército. Eso se lo aplicaban incluso entre ellos mismos, ya que Sanosuke y Saitou parecían haber pactado una tregua de no agresión...

Mientras tanto, los principales cargos de Aizu se rebullían inquietos por la batalla a pesar de creerse seguros en su castillo. El único que parecía sereno con todo aquello era sin duda Kojuurou a pesar de haber sido casi "secuestrado" por sus compañeros de gobierno. Todos ellos sabían que era patriota, y también que él conocía a la perfección los movimientos que el kangun hacía en Aizu. Por eso, por considerarle un traidor decidieron que si ellos tenían que soportar la guerra, Takagi-san la soportaría a su lado... Y quién sabe, en las guerras siempre muere gente, quizás él fuera una de las víctimas...

Aquél 24 de agosto, después de la promesa, Tokio fue acompañada por Saitou a presentarse ante su padre. Ella se opuso tajantemente a que fuera él quien la llevara porque sabía que su padre se pondría como una furia al ver que era del Shinsengumi, pero al comandante eso le dio bastante igual.

Takagi Kojuurou se quedó de una pieza al ver a su hija y al hombre al que había dado cobijo cuatro años atrás juntos en el mismo castillo.

El capitán le explicó entonces lo que había sucedido, y cómo al saber que su padre estaba allí también habían decidido dejarla en libertad.

Por supuesto, Kojuurou se enfureció al pensar que había tenido bajo su techo a un Tokugawa, y la idea de que fuera profesor de kendo le pareció entonces una falacia. Aquél hombre ya era un Shinsengumi cuando Tokio le encontró, y ella, que lo sabía perfectamente, le encubrió

Cuando iba a ejercer su derecho como padre engañado y traicionado, y antes de que Saitou pudiera intentar detenerle, un muchacho alto, de pelo castaño y ojos grises detuvo su mano y se inclinó profundamente como disculpa. Tokio miró entonces al personaje que había salido en su defensa y tragó aire al reconocer a su prometido Kuro, quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa

De todas las batallas, Tokio tenía que participar en la única donde su padre y Kuro luchaban también... 

Sin más incidencias, la mujer fue de nuevo admitida en la familia Takagi, aunque las relaciones con su padre se habían enfriado más, si eso era posible. Moe estaba realmente contenta con la vuelta de su hermana y, aunque la veía un poco triste había algo en sus ojos que la llenaba de vida. No le hizo falta más que espiarla un día mientras se daba una vuelta por el castillo para darse cuenta que era debido a su amigo el capitán...

Aquellos días hasta el 4 de septiembre, día que comenzó la última batalla en Aizu, Tokio no tuvo nada que hacer. Su padre no la dejaba a penas libertad para moverse por el castillo, consciente por sus soldados patriotas de que había trabado buena amistad con los soldados que la habían mantenido retenida. Así, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba junto a él y a Moe, y eventualmente con Kuro. Ella entonces le pedía que salieran a dar una vuelta por el patio de armas y los jardines del castillo. Aprovechaba la condición de militar de su prometido para pedirle que le explicara un poco la instrucción de los soldados y así poder ver a su verdadero amor, que estaba realmente ocupado con sus muchachos.

---0ooo0---

El día D amaneció bastante nublado, y hacía un calor bochornoso que, junto con el sol poco brillante que se veía entre las nubes, auguraba tormenta. 

Nada más despuntar el sol, los soldados hicieron la instrucción bajo el férreo mando de sus capitanes, que estaban especialmente rabiosos e inquietos aquella mañana. Repasaron todas las estrategias de combate que realizarían para defender el castillo y los que lo habían defendido durante varios años hicieron muchas prácticas de tiro, la mayoría con arco, ya que apenas disponían de diez fusiles

Tokio estaba desayunando en la salita junto con Moe cuando escuchó a su padre hablar con Kuro y Minako. Planeaban lo que iban a hacer cuando el kangun atacase a media mañana.

La mujer dejó caer los palillos en su plato y sintió la ira crecer dentro de ella. Esos malditos sabían perfectamente cuántos y cuándo vendrían y no habían dicho nada! 

Moe la miró sin comprender nada, y le pidió que le explicase por qué estaba tan furiosa de repente. La mujer no le contestó inmediatamente, y cuando lo hizo le dijo que se lo contaría cuando terminaran de desayunar.

Ni qué decir tiene que la pequeña se comió su ración lo más rápido posible...

Tras recoger su mesa y despedirse de los hombres con una inclinación, las dos anduvieron por el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la mayor. Allí se sentaron. Tokio tenía una cara muy seria, tanto que Moe estaba comenzando a asustarse.

"Moe, tienes que ayudarme" Le dijo por fin

"Qué pasa, Nee-chan? Qué te hace falta?"

"Padre y Kuro saben que el kangun atacará hoy a media mañana, pero no tienen intención de decírselo a los soldados"

"Quizás lo que quieren es que les pillen por sorpresa..."

Tokio asintió "Eso es. Y yo no puedo dejar que eso ocurra. Moe, tienes que buscar a Hajime y contárselo todo"

"Pero Padre se enfadará mucho si se entera!"

"Por favor, Moe! Si no fuera algo tan importante no te lo pediría! Yo no puedo ir, me vigilan constantemente, pero a ti te dejan corretear a tus anchas por el castillo... Tienes que ayudarnos, por favor..." La mujer la miró suplicante y acabó por inclinarse frente a su hermana pequeña

La niña revolvió sus manos nerviosa y luego jugueteó con su coleta, mordiendo la punta del pelo mientras analizaba la situación. Sabía que su hermana era amiga de los soldados del Shinsengumi, pero por otra parte, su padre era un gran patriota. A ella en realidad no le importaban los rollos de la política, aunque por afinidad era Meiji también... Claro que... Si la persona a quien más quería en el mundo le pedía ayuda para salvar a aquél capitán que le caía tan bien, cómo podía negarse?

"Entonces quieres que salga corriendo a buscar a Hajime y se lo explique de tu parte, no?"

"Sí, Moe, gracias! --Tokio apretó a su hermana contra ella, dándola un fuerte abrazo -- Te debo una. Cuando acabe todo esto podrás pedirme lo que quieras..."

"En serio? --dijo ella con los ojos brillantes -- Genial!" La niña dio un salto y se separó de la mayor. La miró unos momentos con una gran sonrisa y luego salió corriendo de la habitación

Tokio suspiró ligeramente y se asomó a la ventana. Desde el segundo piso se veía perfectamente el hermoso jardín del edificio, pero desgraciadamente no el patio de armas... Dio un pequeño respingo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Kuro

"Hola, Tokio, qué haces?" Preguntó con su voz musical mientras dejaba su daisho en el suelo

"Estoy mirando el jardín" Le contestó ella sin apartar la vista de la ventana

"Cuando nos casemos tendrás un jardín así de bonito en nuestra casa" Sonrió él acercándose y pasando una mano por su cintura. Ella apretó los labios a su contacto y lo más educadamente que pudo se soltó de su agarro

"No quiero que me toques, Kuro"

"Acaso no te gusto?"

"No" 

El hombre levantó una ceja ante su sinceridad. Era un hombre guapo y apuesto, las mujeres siempre le andaban rondando...! Pero por alguna razón su prometida no era una de ellas "Por qué? Acaso te he hecho algo malo? Te he traído flores todas las mañanas desde que esos malditos Tokugawas te liberaron, y he satisfecho en la medida de lo posible todos tus deseos. Qué más quieres que haga?"

"Nada. Kuro, no es por ti ni por lo que hayas o no hecho, es que no me gustas, no puedes entenderlo?"

"Esos no son modales para una señorita!" Exclamó entonces el oficial lanzando su mano contra la cara de la mujer. La detuvo a escasos centímetros de su mejilla, pero ella ni parpadeó. Kuro sopló disgustado mientras bajaba el brazo

"Ya sé lo que te pasa. Es por ese Shinsengumi, verdad? --ella enarcó las cejas a su pregunta, pero no contestó-- Tu padre me lo contó todo... Apostaría a que no estuviste con ellos a disgusto. Me pregunto si la historia que nos contaste es cierta"

"Por supuesto que lo es, y ningún caballero se atrevería a cuestionar la palabra de una dama" Le respondió ella dándose la vuelta con desprecio

El hombre se rió ligeramente "No te pongas así, no quería ofenderte. En cualquier caso no creo que sobreviva a la batalla que se avecina... Y si así fuera yo mismo en persona acabaré con él"

"Eres un cerdo! --le espetó mirándole con fieros ojos verdes-- La persona más ruin y despreciable que ha pisado este mundo después de mi padre! Sabéis de sobra cuándo atacará el kangun y no se lo habéis dicho a los soldados cuando ellos lucharán para que podáis salvar el pellejo! Pero tranquilo, ellos lo saben todo, yo misma me he encargado de comunicarles que hoy a medio día tienen que estar preparados para el combate"

Kuro la golpeó fieramente, lanzándola al suelo de la bofetada "Eres una zorra tan lista como bonita... Creo que me están dando ganas de ir ahora mismo y matar a esa escoria antes de que otro me quite ese placer"

"He oído bien? Un gusano patriota está insultando a mi camarada Saitou?" Preguntó Sanosuke desde la puerta con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro

"Márchate de aquí! Esto no es de tu incumbencia!!" Le gritó el comandante Meiji. Fue a echar mano de sus espadas, pero apretó los dientes cuando recordó que las había dejado en el suelo.

Harada alargó su lanza hasta el daisho y lo apartó aún más de su dueño "Si la sigues maltratando de ese modo me temo que tendré que volverla a secuestrar, y te aseguro que tengo ahí abajo un ejército entero que estará encantado con su vuelta"

"No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí!" 

"Este es mi derecho-- le contestó dando un golpe con su arma en el suelo y arrastrando acto seguido las espadas hasta el pasillo-- Lárgate antes de que te saque con los pies por delante, capullo"

Kuro le miró con desafiantes ojos grises pero tuvo que tragarse su orgullo frente al capitán Shinsengumi y salir despotricando de la habitación jurando que se vengaría

Sanosuke agitó la cabeza ligeramente y cerró la corredera tras él, sentándose al momento frente a Tokio, quien se tocaba el golpe ausentemente con los ojos prendidos en el tatami

"Estás bien, Tokio?"

"Sí, no es nada. Gracias Harada-san... Qué... Qué es lo que ha escuchado en la puerta?"

El soldado agitó su flequillo castaño casualmente y se encogió de hombros "Llegué en lo más interesante, lo justo para confirmar mis sospechas sobre cierto asunto"

"Tarde o temprano, de un modo o de otro, todo el mundo se acaba enterando..." Suspiró ella, y deseó fervientemente que el oficial no fuera a decirle nada a Saitou por su propia seguridad

"Tu hermanita nos ha hecho llegar tus noticias. Te estamos muy agradecidos todos --le dijo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza cambiando de tema, ya que le parecía un poco violento el anterior-- Quieres volver con nosotros? Estoy seguro que ese prometido tuyo no te lo va a poner fácil, y según me han contado de tu padre... Bueno, después de todo, a quién le importará dentro de unas horas que hayamos causado un incidente con los patriotas del castillo?"

"Gracias por el ofrecimiento, capitán, pero no puedo aceptar. Hice una promesa y de he cumplir mi parte si quiero que cumpla la suya" Negó ella con un ligero ademán que hizo que sus coletas se agitaran levemente

Harada se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente "Bueno, sea como quieres. De todas formas ese no era el motivo de mi visita. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y como es bastante posible que no nos volvamos a ver quería--"

"Por favor, no lo haga! No quiero que se despida de mí como si supiera que va a morir...! --exclamó ella compungida levantando sus ojos verdes-- Ya he perdido a demasiados amigos, Okita-san, Kondou-san, Shimpachi-san... No sé qué suerte habrá corrido Hijikata-san, y ahora usted..."

El capitán se rió de buena gana cerrando sus bellos ojos azules en la sonrisa "De acuerdo, Tokio --se frotó el pelo castaño-- Entonces quiero pedirte algo. Un abrazo de amigo"

La mujer se sorprendió de su petición pero aceptó su propuesta con una sonrisa "Será un honor ser su-- tu amiga, Sanosuke" Le dijo apretando sus brazos en el cuello del hombre y dejando que su cabeza descansara en su hombro. Era una rara concesión la que el capitán estaba haciendo considerando a una mujer que siempre les había servido como una amiga. Se acabó el trato distinguido, el llamarle de usted. Antes que él, sólo Okita se lo había pedido varias semanas antes de morir...

"Quieres que vayamos abajo, al patio?" Le preguntó Harada cuando se soltaron

"No sería apropiado, Sanosuke... Mi padre ya estará furioso, no quiero empeorar más la situación"

"Con que no quieres eh, pequeña zorra desagradecida?!" Gritó Kojuurou furioso entrando en la habitación como una furia seguido de Kuro, ambos con la mano en la nihontou. Sanosuke echó mano de su lanza, pero al ser tan larga no le serviría de nada sentado en el suelo

"Quién es ahora el que se va a largar, eh?!" Espetó Kuro con lengua afilada

"Tú?"

"Respuesta equivocada!" El comandante Meiji lanzó una patada contra el Shinsengumi, pero él la bloqueó perfectamente y tomándole del tobillo le desequilibró y le lanzó al suelo

"Basta ya los dos! Le pido que se marche de la habitación de mi hija, capitán" Dijo Kojuurou con voz seca y firme cruzando los brazos para darse mayor autoridad

"No me marcharé si no es porque ella me lo pida. Además, no me parece correcto dejar sola a una dama en peligro"

"Aquí nadie está en peligro salvo usted. Si no se marcha ordenaré a Kuro que rebane su cabeza"

"Eso será si yo le dejo intentarlo" Le espetó Sanosuke poniéndose en pie con una medio sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y la lanza en la mano

"Por favor, Sanosuke, obedece a mi padre. Está en su derecho y yo lo acepto" Dijo Tokio a media voz sin levantar los ojos del tatami

El Shinsengumi apretó los dientes, convirtiéndose en hielo su mirar, pero acabó cediendo. Se inclinó ligeramente ante ella como despedida y se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes dar un fuerte golpe con la base de la lanza en el suelo

Los dos hombres se sentaron en el suelo cuando se hubo marchado, pero fue el mayor quien tomó la palabra "Por qué tienes que ser tan rebelde, hija? Es que acaso no te he enseñado nada durante todos estos años?"

"Kuro me dio a entender antes que ser honesta no era forma de comportarse para una mujer, así que no le contestaré, Padre" 

"No te consentiré esas impertinencias aún siendo mi propia hija, me oyes! --le gritó estampando un puño cerrado en el tatami-- Me has traicionado? Te has aliado con el enemigo? Contesta!"

Tokio tardó unos segundos en contestar, y cuando lo hizo le respondió lo mismo que le dijo al comandante Hijikata cuando se lo preguntó. La cara de su padre se ensombreció ligeramente, y en vez de caer presa de un ataque de ira como la mujer esperaba, tan solo se aclaró la voz antes de continuar

"De modo que consideras a esos... traidores al Emperador como tu familia más que a mí que soy tu padre"

"Con el debido respeto, Padre, usted hace mucho que dejó de comportarse como tal"

"Eres una insolente!" Gritó el otro hombre con intención de golpearla, pero el mayor le detuvo

"Sabes lo que estás diciendo, Tokio? Podría echarte de mi casa, repudiarte de la familia para siempre! Acaso eso no te importa?"

"Si así sucediera tampoco perdería demasiado, ya que Moe es de mi parecer. Hágalo si eso le place, y quédese también con esa sabandija despreciable que tiene al lado porque no pienso casarme con él"

"Y piensas que te daría permiso para casarte con el capitán Hajime?" Preguntó Kojuurou cuando se hubo repuesto de la sorpresa que la respuesta de su hija le había supuesto. Qué había pasado con su hija? Qué la habían hecho esos malditos Tokugawas para cambiarle el carácter de esa forma? Cierto que había heredado el carácter de su madre, pero nunca hasta entonces había sido tan lanzada...

"No pensaba pedírselo" Fue su escueta respuesta

Como había hecho tantas veces a lo largo de su vida, Takagi-san abofeteó a Tokio, cansado ya de tanta grosería como estaba diciendo "Me parece que voy a tener que volver a enseñarte a respetarme, Tokio" Le dijo con voz grave cruzándose de brazos

"No puedo respetar a alguien tan despreciable como usted o Kuro. Esta mañana me enteré de su traición al ejército que está ahí abajo y que va a luchar por defendernos. He cambiado mucho desde que hace cuatro años me mandara a espiar, Padre, y mucho más desde que me hice amiga del Shinsengumi. Aunque mis ideas sean Meijis, mi corazón siempre estará con ellos aunque pierdan hoy. En esa panda de soldados, de asesinos desalmados, encontré la camaradería que falta en el kangun y que es mucho más valiosa que cualquiera de sus fusiles y sus cañones"

"Si eso es lo que piensas entonces es que has madurado como persona. Y aunque no lo creas respeto tus ideas. Aún así, eres mi hija y me has traicionado. Por ello te ordeno quedarte en este castillo durante la batalla de hoy, conmigo. Pensaba dejarte marchar junto a tu hermana pero estoy convencido de que tú lo prefieres así. Verás conmigo la batalla desde un sitio privilegiado hasta que el kangun venga a buscarnos. Entonces podrás apreciar de cerca nuestra victoria, heh... Por muy buenos que sean tus amigos con la espada, no podrán contra la proporción de 1 a 20... Y cuando estemos en el patio uno por uno me dirás los nombres de esos soldados a los que tanto apreciabas mientras Kuro les va separando la cabeza del cuello para mostrarla como trofeo en la plaza de Aizu"

Tokio bajó los ojos y se estremeció involuntariamente a las palabras de su padre...

---0ooo0---

Gracias al aviso que Tokio les había hecho llegar a través de su hermana, los soldados estaban perfectamente preparados para cuando otearon las banderas del kangun a las 11:30 de la mañana. Eran una enorme fila samurais armados precediendo a varios cañones y a una guarnición de fusileros diestros en su arte. A pesar de tener no habían traído a la caballería por considerar que era un recinto demasiado cerrado para que las monturas pudieran revolverse bien en la batalla.

Anduvieron confiadamente por las desiertas calles a Aizu hasta plantarse frente a las murallas del castillo. Su único aviso fue una salva de cañón al aire seguida de las detonaciones del resto, que impactaron contra las paredes de piedra, causando fuertes desperfectos pero sin llegar a derrumbarlas.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, las verjas del castillo se abrieron de par en par, y por ellas comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de caballos al galope medio locos que no dudarían en aplastarlos si no conseguían pasar. Evidentemente, el desconcierto cundió en las filas enemigas, y aún más cuando comenzaron a llover flechas sobre ellos a una orden del capitán Iori 

A voz en grito el comandante patriota comenzó a impartir órdenes a sus soldados de manera que pudieran entrar en el castillo antes de que hicieran una carnicería con las flechas. Pronto el conflicto estalló en el interior del patio.

Desde las ventanas del ático del castillo se podía apercibir perfectamente la batalla, e incluso ahí arriba se escuchaban los gritos y los aceros chocando, los disparos de los fusiles. Todos aquellos hombres parecían pequeños muñecos danzarines. Unos pocos llevaban su uniforme aguamarina, una gran multitud el reglamentario oscuro del ejército y el resto, la mayoría, vestían de calle con kimonos de todos los colores. Parecían una gran masa multicolor en perpetuo movimiento.

"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo" Declaró cabizbajo Yashiro-san marchándose de la ventana abrumado por lo que había contemplado. Los demás cargos asintieron levemente, pero no mediaron palabra. 

Ishido, que había sido destinado a aquél salón junto con una decena de soldados, se acercó hasta la ventana donde Tokio estaba amarrada. Su padre le había obligado a presenciar la lucha le gustara o no, y ella hacía denodados esfuerzos por mirar al cielo y mantenerse serena. A pesar de ello rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas por la sangre derramada bajo ella

El soldado murmuró su nombre suavemente y apretó una mano en su hombro para dar unos ánimos que no consiguió infundir. Kuro miró la escena casi con repulsión y se aseguró una vez más que no quería casarse con esa mujer. Era preciosa, la conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero sabía que no lograría cambiar sus sentimientos hacia él. De cualquier forma, tampoco la amaba. Cuando Takagi-san se la ofreció la consideró como un premio y un bonito juguete que podría usar cuando le conviniera...

Kojuurou miró al comandante de los patriotas a su lado y sonrió. Pronto el muchacho de ojos grises entendió lo que eso significaba e hizo un gesto con una de sus manos. 

El Shinsengumi estaba aún junto a la mujer cuando escuchó que se movían detrás de él. Sus diez hombres habían desenvainado la espada y le miraban desafiantes. Estaban del lado patriota.

Los ojos negros de Ishido se entrecerraron de rabia al ver que todo aquello había sido una gran encerrona, y pensó que si había más como aquellos hombres luchando ahí abajo sería cuestión de minutos que todos los Tokugawas cayeran asesinados

Desenvainó su nihontou y tras inclinarse frente a Tokio y sus líderes se lanzó a la carga. Mató a uno, hirió a dos, pero el resto le redujeron sin problemas, y el joven soldado cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre.

"Bien, señores, esto se acaba. Conozco perfectamente las órdenes del kangun y sé que cuando lleguen hasta aquí les harán prisioneros y tendrán que acabar colaborando con el nuevo gobierno Meiji. Pero eso es justo lo que no va a suceder. Lo siento por ustedes" Se encogió de hombros el patriota y, haciéndose a un lado junto con Kuro, dejó que los soldados hicieran su trabajo. Pronto el tapiz azul que cubría el suelo quedó teñido de morado

Ella giró la cabeza y miró a los hombres que quedaban en la estancia "Es un asesino, Padre" Le dijo sin inflexión en la voz, pero casi escupiendo las palabras

"La guerra es la guerra, Tokio --le respondió su aún prometido encogiéndose de hombros-- Sabes? Una vez escuché a uno de nuestros asesinos una frase muy acertada Sólo los fuertes sobreviven"

"Nunca hubiera creído a las comadrejas capaces de tal vileza por el gobierno de una provincia" Le contestó volviendo su mirada a los nubarrones del cielo, que se habían puesto a llover hacía poco tiempo, seguramente con la esperanza de lavar los restos de la matanza que se desarrollaba en la tierra

"Nunca esperes que una mujer entienda de política, Kuro. Son muy listas, sí, pero no saben ver más allá de sus faldas" Agitó Kojuurou la cabeza mientras se daba un pequeño paseo por lo que quedaba limpio en la estancia

Un piso más abajo, el capitán Hajime y una buena tropa de soldados defendían las escaleras al tercer piso como podían para impedir al kangun llegar hasta los dirigentes de Aizu. Gracias a los dioses sólo había una forma de subir, y eso les hacía el trabajo más fácil a pesar de que no hacían más que subir enemigos.

Si habían logrado llegar hasta allí arriba es que habían roto la línea defensiva del patio, llevada por Iori y también la de Sanosuke en el primer piso. Y eso no era bueno. 

Tras deshacerse de dos cuerpos, Saitou pensó que habían perdido. Y esta vez no solo la batalla, sino la guerra entera. Los últimos dirigentes Tokugawas que quedaban vivos y no servían a los Meijis estaban en esos momentos sobre sus cabezas, y no habría forma alguna que él con su pandilla de muchachos pudieran contener a todo un ejército. Tarde o temprano se les ocurriría algo para matarles a todo y franquearse el paso...

Una bala pasó silbando junto a su cabeza y descargó un violento mandoble a un enemigo, que se partió por la mitad. Pensaba que tardarían más, pero desgraciadamente ya se les había ocurrido...

Los hombres que no fueron capaces de esconderse a tiempo cayeron presa de los balazos para el regocijo patriota, que con cada paso les hacían retroceder más y más

"Id a por los fusileros, vamos!!" Les gritó a varios de sus hombres, pero apenas dos lograron atravesar la cortina de balas vivos

__

Son demasiados --pensó atravesando el cráneo de un enemigo con la nihontou y limpiándose la cara de la sangre que le había salpicado-- _Si no encuentro una forma de hacerles retroceder..._

"Ese es uno de los jefes! Matadle, a qué esperáis!!" Gritó el comandante patriota, que era el mismo que había ejecutado a Kondou de camino a Nagareyama. Pronto la tropa Meiji dividió sus esfuerzos en dos; una parte en acabar con los hombres que habían sobrevivido a las balas y otra a acabar con el Miburo. 

Saitou se sonrió ligeramente al ver la cantidad de soldados que se le echaban encima. Debían considerarle peligroso para mandar a tantos... Sacó la wakizashi de su funda y empuñó las dos espadas esperando casi impaciente a que llegaran. La pregunta era, podrá derrotar a tantos soldados, fusileros incluidos, en un espacio tan reducido sin ayuda? 

Entró el la batalla de la mejor forma que sabía, con las katanas por delante, y comenzó a debatirse con la multitud de espadas que amenazaban con hacerle pedazos, siempre con la visión de que alguno de sus enemigos le sirviera de escudo frente a los posibles disparos.

A pesar de los soldados caían a sus pies, le hicieron recular un buen trecho, y cuando los fusileros vieron una brecha libre comenzaron a lanzar sus proyectiles. La sangre corrió fresca por su brazo cuando una de las balas le rozó un hombro y, viendo que si se quedaba ahí acabaría como un colador, de un salto se metió en una de las habitaciones, siempre seguido por los patriotas enemigos. 

Allí continuaron las escaramuzas aunque esta vez el capitán había guardado la espada corta para usar la mano derecha para tirarles a sus asaltantes los libros que había en la sala. Al ser la puerta un espacio muy reducido era muy fácil defenderse allí, y pronto los enemigos se vieron recelosos a entrar. 

Mucho cambió el asunto cuando el capitán escuchó a un patriota llamar a los fusileros. Si bien era fácil defender una habitación de un puñado de soldados, no lo era tanto esquivar las balas en un espacio tan reducido. Cuando los vio comenzando a colocarse en la puerta giró los ojos y se lanzó hacia la única forma de salvar la vida posible, la ventana.

Entre una lluvia de proyectiles Hajime saltó al vacío, confiando ciegamente en los árboles que sabía poblaban el jardín. Un balazo en una de sus piernas no le impidió agarrarse con la mano que le quedaba libre a una de las ramas de los enormes cerezos. Aunque no fue capaz de soportar su peso y el impulso, sí consiguió frenar una caída que podía haber sido fatal.

Los soldados se asomaron para comprobar la suerte que había corrido y, al verle inmóvil en el suelo y bajo la rama partida supusieron que había muerto y le dejaron a su suerte. Ahora lo importante era subir al tercer piso y completar su misión.

Kojuurou sonrió complacido cuando el kangun entró como una fiera en la sala tirando la puerta abajo. El comandante del ejército frunció el ceño al ver los cadáveres de los dirigentes asesinados, y Kuro le replicó que sus hombres habían actuado en defensa propia. Uno de los soldados se acercó hasta Tokio y la desató, librándola así de la condena de ver el patio regado de muertos. Desde allí no veía ningún cuerpo de mujer y eso le hacía mantener la esperanza sobre la vida de Minako y Moe, que habían partido castillo abajo cuando la confrontación hubo comenzado.

Dócilmente se dejó conducir por Kuro, quien la había tomado del brazo para evitar que tramara nada. Qué suerte habrían corrido Sanosuke y Saitou? Sabía lo buenos que eran luchando, pero no podrían vencer a todo ese ejército, tarde o temprano se cansarían y entonces los matarían. _Diosa, no lo permitas, por favor.... _

Cuando llegaron al patio aún había grupos de soldados luchando bajo la lluvia. Los últimos Tokugawas se debatían como fieras heridas porque aún a sabiendas de lo inútil de su lucha tenían la ilusión de llevarse al Infierno a todos los patriotas posibles.

"Tranquila, Tokio, todavía no busques a tus amigos. Tendrás tiempo de enseñármelos más tarde..." Se sonrió Kuro malamente, con lo que se ganó una fabulosa mirada llena de rencor por parte de los ojos verdes de la mujer

Mientras Tokio y el resto salían del palacio sin ningún problema, Moe decidió que no podía seguir escondida siempre. Cuando el castillo pareció no tener demasiado jaleo la niña salió del jarrón donde se había metido al matar los soldados a Minako por error. Estaba despeinada y su kimono manchado de sangre y polvo, pero indemne por otro lado. 

Con paso inseguro primero y corriendo después bajó las escaleras del primer piso, escondiéndose en las esquinas por si acaso. La puerta principal estaba llena de soldados muertos y la niña decidió salir por la puerta de atrás. No era la primera vez que veía cadáveres muertos por espada, pero realmente le horrorizaban y quería ahorrarse ver tantos... 

Dribló a unos pocos soldados que descansaban apoyados en una pared y pronto estuvo fuera, teniendo que elegir si andar por el patio o por el jardín. Un breve vistazo a los dos le reveló el camino más agradable, ya que el patio era un gran cementerio por donde además aún se escuchaban disparos. 

Se quitó las sandalias y se aflojó el obi para ir más cómoda, y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia por el interior del jardín pegada al muro del edificio. Realmente no sabía de qué tenía miedo, porque ella estaba con el bando vencedor... Pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían los soldados al ver a una niña en medio de un campo de batalla y no tenía ninguna gana de averiguarlo. 

En medio de su carrera tropezó con algo que la hizo caer cuan larga era al suelo. Moe se levantó frotándose ligeramente la cabeza y, siendo muy valiente para no llorar y ver qué había pasado, se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par al ver la causa de su tropezón, el cuerpo de un soldado del Shinsengumi al que conocía muy bien. 

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

N del A:

-- Bueno! Esto se acaba! Creo que este capítulo me ha quedado un poco serio, pero bueno...

-- El final de Sanosuke lo dejo abierto a la duda, por dos razones. Porque no debió estar aquí y porque según dicen por ahí cuentan que se salvó de la batalla de Ueno y se volvió un mercenario legendario...

   [1]: captain8.htm



	8. Fin y Prólogo

Captain Ookami & The Beauty Lady Takagi   
---0ooooooooo0---  
  
  
  
  
  
Moe gateó hasta él y le quitó la rama partida de encima para ver que tenía varios cortes y dos heridas de bala sangraban bastante. Mirándole se dio cuenta de que había algo que le parecía raro en él, pero no sabía a qué podía deberse... Casi con miedo le puso su pequeña mano encima. Al ver que nada sucedía le agitó ligeramente hasta que al final le dejó boca arriba.   
  
Escuchó un ruido y miró asustada a su alrededor. Gracias a los dioses entre los setos y los árboles estaban suficientemente a cubierto como para que cualquier patrulla que no pasara buscando algo no les encontrara.   
  
"Despierta, vamos, Hajime...!" Le susurró agitándole más fuerte al ver que respiraba con normalidad. Al fin, tras un dolorido quejido el hombre a su lado comenzó a volver en sí hasta abrir los ojos.   
  
La niña sonrió y suspiró aliviada cuando le vio mirarla "Por un momento pensé que te habías muerto..."   
  
"Qué... Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó el soldado incorporándose lentamente con una mano en la cabeza. Había tenido que darse un buen guantazo para que el suelo se moviese de esa manera, además de que sentía el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza   
  
Moe le refirió todo lo que le había pasado, y de paso le puso también en antecedentes de cómo los patriotas habían ganado y Tokio y el resto se habían marchado del castillo   
  
"Iban también los otros hombres?" Le preguntó en voz baja mientras cogía su espada, que había terminado un poco alejada de él   
  
"No... Pero hice como me dijo Tokio, y manteniendo las orejas bien abiertas escuché a mi padre y a Kuro hablar sobre ellos después de todo el jaleo y me parece que les ha debido matar"   
  
Saitou frunció el ceño a las palabras de la niña. Le parecía extraño que el kangun les hubiera ejecutado; los políticos eran hombres valiosos, sin duda los Tokugawas le hacían falta al Nuevo Gobierno por su experiencia... No tendría sentido que los mataran a menos... a menos que no hubiera sido idea del Gobierno acabar con ellos, sino del propio Takagi. Después de todo, él sería el único en sobrevivir a la batalla, y por ese motivo tendría un inmenso valor a la hora de gobernar Aizu...   
  
El capitán se guardó estas cavilaciones para sí, pero otra cuestión dejó sus labios "Qué jaleo?"   
  
"Cómo? No te has enterado de lo que ha pasado esta mañana? Después de que yo hablara contigo ese idiota de Kuro fue a ver a mi hermana y discutieron, y luego apareció ese hombre tan guapo de la lanza y la salvó, pero luego llegó Padre ya no sé qué más pasó..."   
  
"El hombre de la lanza como tú dices no me contó nada..." Murmuró, pero su pensamiento había vuelto al tema anterior. Tal y como Moe había dicho, habían perdido la batalla y si los hombres que tenían que proteger estaban muertos ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Su misión ahora era otra; buscar a su asesino y cumplir el Aku Soku Zan   
  
Tras asegurarse de que no había ningún soldado rondando por allí se incorporó no sin tener que apoyarse en el cerezo que le había salvado la vida antes al ralentizar su caída "A partir de ahora vas a obedecer todo lo que te diga sin preguntar, de acuerdo? Es muy importante que lo hagas o si no no podré llevarte a casa"   
  
Estaba bien pensado; la llevaría a casa porque era la hermana de Tokio y no podía dejarla en medio de un campo de batalla, y de ese modo además averiguaría el paradero de Kojuurou. No sería demasiado difícil llegar hasta allí, aunque sí casi imposible salir con vida. Seguramente su casa estaría llena de soldados...   
  
Los ojos marrones de la niña se tornaron preocupados "Pero cómo lo vamos a hacer? Además, estás herido..."   
  
"Eso no importa" Le respondió secamente. Su mente estaba ya trazando planes de fuga. Lo único que podían hacer era saltar el muro porque intentar salir por la puerta principal sería un suicidio. El problema era que tenía que encontrar la forma de saltar tanto...   
  
Pasando la mano por la superficie rugosa del tronco del cerezo se le ocurrió la idea; si saltaba desde allí llegaría justo para agarrarse al muro con las manos. Luego bastaría con trepar y caer al otro lado de la calle. Sólo había dos puntos flacos en el plan; uno, que no estaba demasiado seguro de poder saltar tanto con una pierna herida y una niña encima, y dos, que no tenía ni idea si el otro lado de la tapia estaría o no lleno de soldados. Al menos no lo parecía, porque no había ruido...   
  
"Bien, cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor --dijo en voz alta más para él que para la niña-- Súbete a mi espalda, Moe"   
  
"Sí, pero... tienes que agacharte, eres muy alto..." Gimió ella intentando en vano llegar a su cuello saltando. El capitán sopló ligeramente e hizo lo que la cría le pedía.   
  
Una vez arreglado este asunto, Hajime miró hacia arriba para ver a qué rama podía agarrarse, y una vez situado se colgó de ella de un salto para luego subir a pulso. Gracias a los dioses esta vez la rama aguantó.   
  
Moe enterró la cara en su kimono cuando vio la distancia que tenían que sortear. Prefería no verlo, tenía la esperanza que de ese modo le doliera menos la caída...   
  
El soldado flexionó las piernas sin hacer caso a las protestas de los músculos, se concentró en su destino y saltó.... yendo a agarrarse con las manos a la tapia como había previsto.   
  
"Sube... Moe... vamos...!" La urgió sintiendo cómo sus dedos se escurrían en la tapia empapada. La niña, un poco temerosa soltó su férreo agarro en el cuello del capitán y se encaramó al muro como un gatito. Ya libre del peso de la cría, Saitou se subió también y se dejó caer rápidamente al otro lado, consciente de que allí arriba eran fáciles de descubrir. Ella entonces se tiró a sus brazos, y pronto los dos estuvieron corriendo por las calles de Aizu como alma que lleva el Diablo.   
  
Quiso la mala suerte que al doblar una esquina se encontraran con parte del ejercito, que salió en su persecución al ver su abrigo aguamarina. De nuevo Moe acabó en los brazos del Miburo, que a pesar de estar herido corría mucho más rápido que ella. Pero su papel era muy importante de todos modos; ella conocía la ciudad mejor que él y además tenía que guiarle hasta su casa.... Pero antes era necesario que despistaran al kangun que corría tras ellos   
  
Aprovechando que les llevaba ventaja la niña le indicó una calle que tenía muchas salidas, y Hajime se metió por una de ellas que daba a un callejón tras una casa. Allí, tras unos grandes cajones y otros tantos sacos de trigo se escondieron hasta que pasara el enemigo. La dejó en el suelo indicándola que no hiciera ruido mientras se ocupaba de intentar normalizar sus jadeos alocados. Con gesto cansado se sentó junto a su forma agachada y comprobó la herida un poco más arriba de su tobillo.   
  
Escucharon a la marabunta de Meijis correr armando jaleo por las calles vecinas, y algunos entraron en la que estaban ellos, pero acabaron desistiendo. Después de todo no les darían paga especial por la cabeza de un roñoso Tokugawa...   
  
Los ojos de Moe se abrieron de par en par cuando después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo en silencio observando a su compañero descubrió qué era lo que se le hacía tan raro "Hajime! Y tu coleta?"   
  
Saitou se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la cabeza para recordar el mandoble de un patriota que no había conseguido esquivar del todo "Me la cortaron" Respondió simplemente tocando el nudo de la bandana y procediendo a desanudarla. La utilizaría a modo de torniquete para que no sangrara tanto su pierna   
  
Se pasó una mano por la cara para quitar el agua que le chorreaba desde el pelo y finalmente se levantó "Tenemos que irnos"   
  
A paso ligero, escondiéndose en las esquinas donde podían haber guardias, los dos fueron recorriendo las calles semidesiertas de Aizu. Si algún vecino vio su abrigo, ninguno dijo nada.   
  
De este modo y bajo la constante guía de Moe la pareja llegó hasta la preciosa casa donde habitaba la familia Takagi. En contra de su pronóstico no había soldados en la puerta, ni en ninguna otra parte. Eso le hizo pensar que o bien estaban todos dentro o bien Kojuurou estaba completamente confiado de su victoria. Claro, cómo iba a suponer que alguno de los soldados enemigos sobreviviría e iría contra él?   
  
Moe se puso muy contenta al ver su casa y tuvo la intención de salir corriendo hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de empezar con una mirada casi de incomprensión en sus ojos marrones "Pero Hajime... No puedes quedarte en mi casa... Padre---"   
  
"Shh. No pasará nada. Vamos" Le cortó casi con suavidad animándola a seguir adelante con un ligero empujoncito.   
  
Cabe decir que la niña no estaba muy conforme cuando llamó a la puerta, pero todos sus temores se disiparon cuando Tokio abrió la puerta. La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y quiso gritar de alegría y saltar sobre él para abrazarle, pero cerró los ojos unos momentos, respiró profundo y se contuvo. Aún así le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a la que él correspondió con una suave inclinación de cabeza   
  
"Quién es, Tokio?!" Gritó el padre desde dentro de la casa   
  
"Es Moe! --le gritó también-- Ha venido sola y está bien!" Luego se dirigió a él y le dijo en un susurro que tenía que marcharse porque su padre y Kuro le matarían si le encontraban allí.   
  
El Lobo de Mibu agitó la cabeza y entonces la mujer se fijó en que no había nada ondeando por detrás "Tu pelo..." Murmuró casi con sorpresa pasando la mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Entre sus dedos se colaron cortos mechones de pelo negro empapado, unos más largos que otros   
  
"Tengo que entrar para cumplir el Aku Soku Zan" Le dijo en el mismo tono disfrutando como siempre de sus manos   
  
"Es por lo de los otros, verdad?" Le preguntó. Después de todo ese tiempo sabía cómo funcionaban las leyes del Shinsengumi, y también sabía que si le dejaba entrar en su casa habría otra carnicería. De todos modos, tampoco podía impedir que lo hiciera...   
  
"Moe, entra corriendo y ve a saludar a Padre. Nosotros estaremos en la cocina unos segundos hasta que vuelvas. Luego te quedarás allí y prométeme que no saldrás"   
  
La cría asintió agitando la alta coleta en su cabeza y fue a cumplir órdenes como llevaba haciendo de un tiempo a esta parte. Siguiendo el plan los entraron y Tokio se aseguró de hacer suficiente ruido cerrando como para que ninguno sospechara nada.   
  
Entraron en el impoluto recinto que era la cocina, y ella, a pesar de que el hombre estaba empapado, no pudo esperar más para echarse sobre él. Así estuvieron, uno en brazos del otro, todo el tiempo que Moe tardó en cumplir lo mandado. A pesar de que se soltaron inmediatamente, nada la llenó más de felicidad que verles así cuando entró.   
  
"Ya me debes dos, Nee-chan..." Se rió entre dientes la cría dando un ligero golpecito a su hermana mientras el capitán arqueaba una ceja sin entender nada   
  
"Me toca a mí" Dijo al final poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de su espada   
  
"Voy contigo. Sin discusión --le dijo ella, y Saitou decidió entonces darle su espada corta como medida de precaución-- Moe, recuerda lo prometido"   
  
  
  
Kuro y Kojuurou estaban sentados en una de las salas más grandes de la casa, la que estaba preparada y decorada para las reuniones. Estaban brindando con sake por la victoria mientras hablaban.   
  
Escucharon ruido de pisadas acercarse y se volvieron entonces hacia la puerta "Qué quieres ahora?" Preguntó el muchacho con voz ruda   
  
"Tienen visita, Padre" Tokio descorrió la puerta y ambos entraron en el lugar. Los dos hombres palidecieron al ver al alto Miburo en su territorio y prestos pusieron la mano en sus espadas   
  
"Pero si es el capitán Saitou... Qué sorpresa. No pensaba que alguien como usted desertara de las batallas..." Sonrió ladino el mayor   
  
"Desgraciadamente alguien tenía que traer a Moe a casa. Y de todos modos os debía una visita" Le contestó Saitou con fríos ojos ámbar mientras desenfundaba la nihontou. Kuro se levantó entonces presto para el combate, y le entró la risa al ver a la mujer en un lateral llevando la pareja del daisho del capitán   
  
"Vaya, así que Tokio se ha prestado a ayudarte... Qué tierno... Quizás os dejemos morir juntos después de todo"   
  
El Lobo sonrió ladino a su amenaza "Quizás nos planteemos esa cuestión. Pero por el momento sois vosotros los que vais a morir juntos por cometer crímenes contra el Gobierno Tokugawa"   
  
"Por favor...! --se rió el de los ojos grises mirando al techo-- Qué Gobierno? Si eran una panda de viejos decrépitos que no sabrían llevar ni una vecindad! Créeme, estaremos mucho mejor sin ellos"   
  
"Esos viejos decrépitos estaban bajo la protección del Shinsengumi y el que unos patriotas sedientos de poder les asesinara viola todas nuestras leyes. Como comprenderéis no tengo más remedio que mataros, aunque en este caso debo decir que me quedaré realmente a gusto cumpliendo con mi trabajo"   
  
"Venga! Peleemos! Llevo teniéndote ganas desde que te conocí!" Rugió el comandante Meiji preparándose para el combate   
  
Saitou se colocó en la postura de la estocada horizontal y calculó perfectamente el ángulo de la hoja y la trayectoria para atravesarle el corazón de un solo golpe. A pesar de que Kuro era un espadachín experto no pudo hacer nada contra la rapidez y la fuerza destructiva de un golpe como aquél   
  
Con un hábil movimiento se libró del cadáver empalado, que cayó empapado en su propia sangre. Agitó la nihontou y la savia salpicó el tatami cerca del padre de Tokio "Envidioso..." Murmuró plantando un pie sobre su pecho y mirando desafiante a su próxima víctima   
  
Takagi Kojuurou se levantó incluso con gesto cansino "Creo que me debe una pelea para ver quién es mejor profesor de kendo..." Dijo irónico el hombre desenvainando la nihontou y lanzando la funda lejos para que no le estorbara   
  
"Espero que no se ofenda si me lo tomo un poco más en serio que todo eso" Le contestó igualmente irónico colocándose en su famosa postura.   
  
Tokio se alejó de ellos para dejarles más margen de acción y se sentó sobre sus talones, apretando nerviosamente la wakizashi en sus manos. Estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, porque su padre era un excelente espadachín. No en vano había sido el maestro de muchos soldados del kangun antes de venir a ejercer la política a Aizu además de el suyo propio. Sabía de lo que era capaz con la espada, y también sabía como luchaba Saitou. Y tenía miedo por él.   
  
Con un rugido el capitán se lanzó contra Kojuurou. El hombre se sorprendió de nuevo al ver la tremenda velocidad del ataque, pero se las apañó para echarse a un lado y esquivarlo. Al ir a contraatacar notó el cambió de dirección de la hoja enemiga, y esta vez no fue capaz de contrarrestarlo. La nihontou del Miburo cruzó su pecho fieramente y le hizo retroceder con un gesto de dolor pintado en su cara.   
  
Pero Takagi-san no desfalleció. Había luchado en demasiados combates como para rendirse ahora, así que salió corriendo hacia él con la intención de romper su distancia vital, muy larga al tratarse de un estilo de lucha basado en ataques en horizontal.   
  
Viendo esto, Saitou no tuvo más remedio que cambiar de táctica y de momento comenzar a para los mandobles del enemigo. De pronto cesó de atacar y dio un salto atrás, lo que le desconcertó. Enarcó una ceja y afianzó su espada cuando le vio correr hacia él de nuevo, esta vez muy agachado y llevando la espada con el brazo extendido a la derecha. Hajime intentó cortar su carrera trazando un arco con su nihontou, pero el mayor lo esquivó y entonces atacó.   
  
Su brazo derecho se movió diagonalmente hacia arriba mientras que el la mano izquierda se unía a la otra muñeca para darle mayor empuje. Varias gotas de sangre le salpicaron a él y al suelo cuando cortó su carne con tal violencia   
  
El Miburo rugió de dolor y tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para no caerse. Entonces miró hacia arriba. Kojuurou había saltado alto y bajaba hacia el con total intención de clavarle en el suelo. Su mano se crispó en la empuñadura y como un resorte saltó usando el Gatotsu Sanshiki, el movimiento en el aire.   
  
Resultado: otro baño de sangre, pero esta vez para el bando contrario. La katana se hundió profunda en el hombro derecho del mayor y la punta asomó por la espalda. Los dos cayeron al suelo y el capitán se apresuró a sacar su arma del enemigo para tenerle totalmente a su merced una vez que ya estaba desarmado   
  
Se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente y apoyó la punta de la hoja en el cuello del hombre en el suelo "Acabemos de una vez" Dijo con voz seca escupiendo a un lateral   
  
"Espera... No le mates, Hajime. No se ha derramado suficiente sangre ya? --dijo Tokio acercándose a ellos dos. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada continuó-- No es porque sea mi padre, lo sabéis los dos, pero he visto morir a demasiados hombres buenos en esta maldita guerra por culpa de estúpidos odios y sed de poder... Y no quiero ver más. Baja la espada, por favor" Le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su zurda, que empuñaba el arma   
  
Kojuurou miró a su hija con sus ojos marrones y sintió la hoja apartarse de su cuello lentamente. Le habían perdonado la vida   
  
...He visto morir a demasiados hombres buenos en esta maldita guerra por culpa de estúpidos odios y sed de poder... Y no quiero ver más...  
  
Saitou enfundó su katana de malas maneras "La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte" Le dijo con voz de acero dándose la vuelta. Tokio le tomó de un brazo y le susurró un lo siento seguido de un gracias   
  
"Lo siento, pero me juré que no quedaría ningún Shinsengumi vivo!" Exclamó Takagi-san empuñando la nihontou con la izquierda. Antes de que Hajime pudiera siquiera darse la vuelta, la hoja hendió el aire.   
  
Con un rasgado sonido el abrigo aguamarina con picos blancos se rajó por la espalda y cayó inerte en dos pedazos al suelo de tatami. El capitán sacó la espada dispuesto a acabarle cuando le detuvieron sus palabras   
  
"Y ya lo he cumplido... Porque a parte de mi hija sólo veo a un profesor de kendo" El hombre se dejó caer hacia atrás de nuevo y sonrió contento como hacía nueve años que no estaba, sin importarle para nada que se estuviera desangrando por la terrible herida de su brazo. Lo más seguro era que no pudiera volver a empuñar la katana como lo hacía antes, pero eso tampoco le importaba ya, porque Tokio, una civil que se había visto obligada a convivir y a amar a dos bandos diferentes, le había abierto los ojos como su madre hizo una vez antes que ella.   
  
Tokio sonrió ligeramente y miró al alto soldado a su lado "Será mejor que llame a un médico..."   
  
---0ooo0---  
  
El 22 de septiembre Aizu se rindió al Gobierno Meiji y de ese modo todo el Japón quedó unificado bajo un mismo mando. A todo el mundo le extrañó que después de lo que había luchado por sus ideas Takagi Kojuurou, no aceptara el puesto de gobernador de la provincia de Aizu. A pesar de que le pidieron varias veces que lo hiciera, ya que necesitaban a un hombre fuerte y que conociera el terreno, el patriota se negó, no aceptando más que el puesto de consejero.   
  
Nadie entendió su postura, pero tampoco lo hubieran hecho de haber conocido sus motivos. No comprenderían lo que sintió al escuchar las palabras de su hija. Le dijo "hombre bueno" a pesar de que hacía muchos años que había dejado de serlo. Cuando murió su esposa se rindió a lo fácil, la ira, el rencor, y se entregó por entero a su trabajo, dejando así de ser el hombre honorable y honrado que fue para convertirse en un político de lengua venenosa y actos innombrables   
  
Escuchó en sus palabras la voz de todos los civiles del país, hartos de luchas y sangres, de muertes inútiles y de odios y rencores. Él había contribuido a crear todo aquello y la mejor forma de compensarles que se le ocurrió fue renunciar a lo que hacía años quería conseguir, de manera que a través de sus consejos pudiera ayudar a reconstruir el pueblo.   
  
Si bien su carácter no cambió, ciertamente desechó la ira de su alma, con lo que la vida en su casa cambió sensiblemente. Aceptó la presencia del soldado en su casa, y accedió a sus deseos de matrimonio. Después de aquellos nueve años de gritos y golpes indiscriminados quería verla feliz...   
  
Les cedió su casa en Kyoto, ciudad que sabía les gustaba a ambos, y usando algunos favores que le debían en aquella ciudad le proporcionó a su yerno varios años después un trabajo más acorde con su forma de pensar y de vivir que el de profesor de kendo: le metió en la policía, donde podría seguir impartiendo justicia y protegiendo a los ciudadanos de todos aquellos que quisieran hacer caer al nuevo régimen. Todo esto, claro, con la condición de que fueran a visitarles de vez en cuando a Aizu...   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mail Nyaar   
  
20-8-2000   
  
N del A:   
  
-- Este es el fin! Bueno! Qué esperábais? Después de todo, es una historia en plan Kenshin... ^__^ Ahora en serio, decidí este final porque desde el principio ella nunca se quiso ver envuelta en la guerra, ya lo dijo, quería ser una mujer normal con un marido e hijos. Tuvo que convivir con los dos frentes, primero matando Tokugawas y luego Meijis. Y creo que debía estar un poco harta de todo aquello, no?   
  
En fin! Aquí se acaba mi aventura del fic histórico! Me hubiera gustado no tener tantas meteduras de pata, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, en serio... Perdonad por mi torpeza y mi incultura en muchos aspectos, pero por mucho que he buscado incluso en la biblioteca no he encontrado nada más que lo que hay aquí escrito.   
  
Y bueno, eso ha sido todo! Gracias por aguantar hasta el final, espero no haberos aburrido demasiado y ya sabéis, si queréis lanzarme tomates o cualquier cosa, o si necesitáis alguna explicación adicional o qué se yo, me escribís y ya'stá. Sayônara!   
  
AH! Se me olvidaba contaros el por qué de el título! La verdad es que es una parodia de una canción de Bon Jovi, Captain Crash & the Beauty Queen from Mars ^__^   



End file.
